


The Second Ship

by In_Another_Life



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Development, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 78,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Another_Life/pseuds/In_Another_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Signless faces his end, the Psiionic is forced to live longer in the company of Orphaner Dualscar as he is transported to the Empress's palace. Unlikely shenanigans ensue.</p><p>More tags to be added as the story progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking on here, this is the first of many DualPsii stories to come on this account. They were all done in roleplays and have been translated to a better story-like format, so it can get a bit dialogue heavy. However my friend and I really had fun and we hope you like this story and our other ones just as much as we did!

This is how it ends.

Fighting for his friends safety while he deliberately goes against their wishes. He doesn't care too much since he has to help them. Killing off drones and pirates surrounding him, before realizing it's futile. Only more will come and they won't stop. The psionic gave up and surrendered to their captivity. They tied him up and took him over the ocean waves to the best seaship on Alternia. The psionic was a bit impressed by the sight of it. Many rumors were herd about it but he doubted any were actually true. It seemed to live up to its reputation of destroying any ship that got too close. He almost felt honoured to be prisoner on such a ship.

Almost.

Getting transferred onto the deck was a real treat. Everything was made out of wood and it all creaked, sounding like it aged wise. It wasn't too old looking, but it definatly was not new. Most of the crew sneered at him while the rest laughed at him. Must be for getting caught.

Oh well, they knew nothing. The psionic got brought down to the holding cells and got shackled to the wall and ground. Being none too gentle with the process. Leaving him soon after without the slightest of words. He took the solitude he had alone to recap on himself.

His name was Psiioniic, and he had served his duty to the cause. The cause for equality that his friend, the Signless, had created. Psiioniic joined the cause some sweeps ago to help Alternia get out of the standstill it found itself in. Not that it really mattered now. He had surrendered to ensure Signless could continue his journey, even if it's without him.  
His reflection got interrupted by some footprints coming down the stairs to his holding cells. They stopped in front of his holding cell as he looked up.

A seadweller, the infamous Dualscar no less, stood before his bars. Clad in stripped pants and a long cape. He had his chest puffed out somewhat, trying to look bigger, more intimidating. The Psiioniic didn't care for wriggler games.

He spoke in a rough voice filled to the brim with smugness. Laced to the very edges with pride. "Well well well, what have we here? Bet you thought you'd never get caught. And look where you are now. Shackles around your wrists."

Oh yes, he was the 'state the obvious' kind of fellow.The Psiioniic simply rolled his eyes,despite them being blank. "Oh yes, congratulations." He was not nervous now, so he could focus more on controlling his lisp.

Dualscar huffed, amused by his behaviour it seemed. "Ye really think ye can have that sort a attitude here? It seems you really have no clue what your situation is." The seadweller placed a hand on his sword, smiling with clear thoughts on his mind. Probably imagining killing the Psiioniic with it. "Would you like me to clarify?"

Psiioniic let out an annoyed huff at his behaviour. Honestly, why would Signless ever want to be equal with something so... Idiotic? He could only guess now. "If you mean to tell me that there's no hope for me to escape. That I'll either die some horrible death, or get sold into slavery, become a Helmsman or a pilot, then there's no need for that nonsense. "

He frowned up at the seadweller. He knew the ropes of getting caught all too well. He was met by a scowl by the other, clearly pissed by The Psiioniics lack of caring. "You haven't given up THAT easily, have you? Thought a friend a the Signless would have more bravery to him than that. "

"It's not about being brave, it's about being smart, you wouldn't know anything about that though. "

He smirked ever so slightly up at him. He had nothing to lose now, so why bother being nice? He knew the routine of getting caught, but he never quite got out of the 'Don't stick your foot in your mouth' habit.

The seadweller sneered down at the Psiioniic. Clearly beyond pissed that a lowblood dared to insult him, he unlocked the cell door and threw it open, standing over him now. "I'll give you one last chance to swallow your words pissblood. No one here's going to help you. Might as well try to beg for my forgiveness."

The Psiioniic sneered right back up at him. "I don't beg for things out of the gutter. " He narrowed his eyes up at him, daring him to try something. It wasn't like he could do something if he did, what with the collar and shackles, but this scum didn't deserve to be treated with respect.

He got backhanded for it, his many rings cutting into his cheek, making slivers of his blood make a grand appearance. Dualscar knelt down and grabbed the front of his shirt. "You're one to talk. A pissblood like you probably knows the gutters like the back a your hand. " The corners of his mouth turned up after he said that, as if he just figured it all out. "Is that where your friends are? That where they're trying to hide?"

Psiioniic had to resist biting his face. He didn't want to get his sour violet on him just yet. He scoffed and shook his head. "No, I'd doubt they would be hiding where you shop." Psiionic smirked and spat on Dualscars face. It was better than attempting to bite him, but still very disrespectful, and he was fully aware.

Dualscar went still as the spit landed on him before his eyes narrowed, his earfins fanned out, he grabbed the Psionic by the throat, squeezed hard and lifted Psii up as far as he could. Wiping the spit off his face with his other hand, he shouted "You think you're doing yourself a favour!? You think you're helping your friends?! You're only making it worse! I'll have you watch as I skin them alive!" He dropped the Psionic to the floor and leered over him. "Now beg for mercy or I'll do the same to you.”

The psionic boiled with rage on the floor, growling threateningly at him "You'll never find them!" He laughed quietly for a moment, taking this second to sit up and rub his damaged throat. He sneered up at Dualscar. "Mercy you say? All I see to beg for here is a giant pile of shit standing before me."

That earned him a punch to the face, standing up straight right after. "You really ought to watch that mouth a yours. I've got my crew spread out all over looking for them. When they get on here... " His sentence trailed off into thought, looking at nothing while thinking, before shaking his head with a growing smile. "You'll beg for mercy then."

The psionic rolled his eyes at him. "They'll never get on here. I let your crew catch me so they could get away. They were dumb enough to fall for such an easy distraction. " He scoffed at him and leaned against the wall, rubbing where he was punched with the ghost of a wince. Dualscars strength was nothing to sneeze at it seemed.

Dualscar chuckled at his prisoner. "You really think your friends are smart enough to just run away after you've been caught? I know your kind. You lowbloods are too dumb to accept a sacrifice. They'll come back to get you, and we'll be waiting right here. " He leaned down and smacked Psii's hand away. No easing the pain on this bastards watch it seemed. Dualscar smacked him where he punched him earlier.

The Psiioniic kicked Dualscars shin for that, sneering up at him before he pulled his knees up to his chest. "If you're trying to intimidate me, save it. It's clearly not working and you're just sounding like a stupid wriggler. Make like one and run along. " He waved his hand in dismissal, hopeing he would just leave.

Dualscar, unfortunately, did not leave. Instead, he punched Psiionics face a couple more times, kneed his stomach and yanked him up by his ear, speaking directly into it. "Maybe now you'll listen to me! You ought to give up any hope, any feelings you've got besides fear. Your friends are going to be culled and I'm going to have you watch."

He was right, he should listen and do what he says, but something just kept telling him not to. He glared at him from his side view. "I don't listen to barkbeasts." He rammed his fist into Dualscar's stomach for payback. Dualscar made a choked noise, but kept his grip on his ear. He regained his breath and sneered at the psionic, pulling out his knife. "Then perhaps you don't need to listen at all." In one swift movement he cut his ear off, twitching away from the blood.

The psionic hissed loudly and covered his missing appendage with his hands. Fucker, he would have killed him right then if he didn't have a psionic suppressing collar on. He narrowed his eyes at him and reached a hand out to smear his yellow blood on Dualscars pants. That would show him!

Dualscar was less than amused by the action. He growled lowly at him and stood up, swiftly kicking his sides, followed by a punch to his face, and lastly whacking his horns against the wall. The psionic was getting disoriented and kinda dizzy. The pain was mostly getting shrugged off, minus the after effects. He shielded his poor head to prevent it from getting anymore harsh beatings. The smell of copper was thick in the air, probably because his nose was now bleeding. Everything here so cold, and everything about Dualscar just hurt. The blows didn't stop, but it wasn't anything like a goddamned indigoblood.

He eventually must have decided he had enough, he leaned back down and stroked the side of his head mockingly. Talking in a soft voice, but the sarcasm was there behind it. "Oh dear, got a bit out of hand did we? Don't worry, I'll still accept your apology. Perhaps you won't even have to watch your friends die if it's good enough."

Psiioniic was having none of it, he slapped his hand away with a threatening growl. His eyes lit up with his psionics, trying to make Dualscar back off "I won't apologize to a barkbeasts ass." He shoved Dualscars face away from his own with a bloodied hand. Wiping away whatever blood was on his own face before pulling his knees back up to his chest. "Leave me alone."

Dualscar sneered and leaned down, grabbing the back of Psiioniic's head and forcing it to his own. Meshing their lips together before Psiioniic slapped him and shoved him away, snarling up at him "Fuck off!"

Dualscar backed away, but laughed to himself. Wiping the filth from his mouth. He smacked Psiioniics face again "You ought to be grateful. That's the closest thing to kindness you're ever going to get from hear on out."

"I won't be grateful for kissing a rotting fish. " He kept himself pressed against the wall with narrowed, glowing eyes. Dualscar idly spun the knife around in his hand, thinking about the situation. Psii's body ached already. It smelt awful down here, like someone had cut off 16 arms and 10 fish and left them in a pile to bathe in the sun and rot. It was cold here too, probably not so much for a highblood, but Psii had a warmer hue, so he got cold a lot easier.

Dualscar interrupted his thoughts with the knife to his thigh. He jumped with a yelp and grabbed Dualscar's hand, pulling it up to take the knife out with it.  
"Maybe I'll have you lick my boots clean instead. They'll be dirtied by your spit, but it's a start."

A flow of blood followed the knife and Psiioniic had to bite his tongue to contain any whimpers. Dualscar simply watched him with a smug expression.

"Jutht leave me alone!You've already got me here so let me rot or something" Psiioniic cried. He didn't want this, he didn't need this! Why couldn't he just leave him alone!?  
Dualscar laughed at him. "But you're too much fun! There's so much weighing on your head, and now I get to do whatever I please to you." He brought the knife up to his face, gently tracing it across his cheek to make a shallow cut, drawing little beads of yellow blood. "If you really want me to leave, you'll have to beg."

  
Psiioniic glared at him and pulled his face away from Dualscars knife. What would Signless do in a situation like this? ....Fuck, he didn't know! He wasn't his friend! "You know what? Fine. Have your damn way with me. I don't care anymore. " He frowned and slumped back against the wall.

  
Dualscar cut his chest in anger, yelling at him, "What would your friends think about that? If they knew you had just given up so easily? Would they still think you're worthy a being their friends? You're probably right you know. They've probably just left. Forgot about you the moment you left their sight."

"Good. It's how everything should be. I don't want them to remember, if they do, they're fools. I'm sure they don't give a fuck on what I do anymore, so it doesn't matter what I do or don't, does it?"

Dualscar growled at him, showing off the whites of his perfectly aligned teeth. Dualscar snapped at him "And what a the opposite?! What if they come to look for you and get captured? What if they look you in the eye and apologize for whatever shitty reason they can give while the guillotine slices down above them?! WHAT THEN?!"

The psionic growled right back, flashing his own little nightmare mouth. "Then that's just how the world fucking works! If you haven't noticed, death is all around us! We're destined to die and if that's how they're going to go, so be it! They know what's to come! "

Dualscar frowned before spitting on him. "You're pathetic. Giving up so easily. I'll change that. I'll give you something to hope for and take it away just as quickly. " Dualscar got up, turned to leave, then turned right back around and kicked him swiftly in the head, causing it to snap painfully to the side. "You had better start on that apology soon if you ever want to see the night sky again."

Psii heard this and kept quiet, biting his lip to contain any pained noises. He didn't care, he knew what he was walking into right from the beginning.  
"Nothing?" Dualscar sneered at him. "Pathetic"

He turned and left the cell, locking the door and giving him one last look before leaving the Psiioniic alone.

This was going to be a long journey.


	2. Cages and Beatings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence
> 
> Dualscar goes to Psiionic's cell to interrogate. Things don't go well for either party.

The seadweller came back the next night, bringing a small portion of food, hardly enough to fill anyones stomach. He threw the cell door open and tossed the plate at the psiionics feet, some of it falling on the floor. "Here. "

  
Psiionic looked the food over, previously entranced with tracing the wall. He looked up at Dualscar, clearly unimpressed by what he saw. "Do you really need to waste your scraps on me?" Since clearly it wasn't just now cooked. He wasn't too hungry at the moment anyways.

  
Dualscar entered the dingy cell and closed the door behind him, standing in front of the psiionic. "Need to keep you alive somehow. Not going to have you fucking die a starvation a all things." He stepped forward and kicked the plate closer. "Eat. "

  
Psiionic rolled his eyes. "Oh please." He picked up the plate and munched on whatever seemed the freshest. Which was to say, hardly anything on the plate. He set it aside once everything fresh was eaten. "Happy now? "

  
Dualscar smirked. "I'm in a cell with a pissblood. I'm about the farthest from happy as I could be." He leaned his head to the side and looked over Psiionic's face. "Don't do something soon, that ear a yours is gonna get infected. Can't have that happen."

  
Psiionic simply shrugged. "I mean, you could, it'd only effect me really. Least this way I only have to hear her bitchy voice through one ear. " He let out a snicker, ghosting a hand over the side his ear was missing from. He only assumed he was going to be a Helmsman.

  
Dualscar sneered as he reached to his side and pulled out his mace, before smacking the psiionic upside the head. Psiionic yelped in pain and covered his head.

  
"Fucking thtop!"

  
"Pardon, my hand slipped. You can at least be thankful I won't be using that on your head again. Couple more kills could bash your head right in."

  
"Stop hitting me then!"

  
"We'll see what happens. If it'll stop you from talking I might just give it a couple more taps."

  
Dualscar whacked him on the side of his person. "Or I can put you in enough pain that you'll only be able to beg for me to stop."

  
Psiioniic scooted away from the unfriendly mace, hoping he wouldn't get hit with that again. Dualscar took notice and laughed, dangling the mace in front of the psiioniic's face. "Scared?" He'd admit, he was a bit scared of getting hit with that again. He was relieved when Dualscar snatched it up in his fist and sat in front of him. "Better be ready to answer all my questions truthfully. How'd you meet the Signless?"

  
Psiioniic frowned and shied away from him, pulling his knees up to give him a little morale support. "Why do you want to know?" It was a simple question really, but he wanted to know why he should even give him an answer.... Beside the fact that he would probably hit him again if he didn't. Dualscar nudged his shoulder with the mace, grinning maliciously the whole while. "'Cause I'm curious, that's all." He swung the mace back and hit him in the arm with it, leaving a dark yellow bruise behind. "And I want to know how all this shit began. If you're just going to answer all my questions with a question a your own, I'll just have to interrogate your friends when we catch them."

  
He still thought he was going to be able to catch them, did he? He rolled his eyes, even if it wasn't noticeable with his blank eyes. "Ugh, shut up. I met him when he broke into some slave cells, kinda like this, but more slaves.... " Mostly recovering Helmsmen. Sometimes they got assigned to a ship too early, or they were too old, but still had psiionic abilities. He himself got put there after his.... run in with The Grand Highblood....

  
Signless had broken in to speak about freedom and equality. Psiionic was immediately entranced by what he said, and asked to join them. It was really great they let him in without a second thought.

  
Dualscar slammed the mace down on his stomach, taking the air out of him and snapping him out of his thoughts. "UH-FUCK!"

  
"No talking back, and too vague an answer, but it's a start. What about the others you were traveling with? Were they already with him when you joined?"

  
Psiioniic held his stomach angrily and snarled over at him "I'm not gonna answer anything if you're jutht going to hit me!!" He shrank away from him, covering his stomach with his arms to prevent further damage.

  
Dualscar put the mace on top of his head and pressed down, just enough to make him uncomfortable. Maybe enough to have a spike leave a shallow cut. "I won't hit you if you give a good fucking answer! If you answer one more question with a question a your own I'll hit you so fucking hard you'll forget all about your friends."

  
"I cant say anything that won't piss you off!" He hissed at him and sent a few psiionic sparks up the mace. Travelling through the metal of it to shock his hand like a buzzer. He was glad everything these days was made out of metal, it made being a psiionic easier.

  
Dualscar let go of the mace with a yelp, letting it drop the floor. Wasn't risking that again. He slammed his knee into his chest and knelt down next to him, gripping his hair to keep him looking at him.

  
"What are you trying to prove here? You're as good as dead, you might as well just answer and try to live the rest a your life with dignity."

  
Psiionic had to take a few breaths to gain back what was lost, narrowing his eyes at the brute. "What dignity? I'm going to be some form of fucking slave after this, again. There is no such thing as it, and why do you need to know? Its none of your buithness either way, so just leave me alone! " He tried to pull out of his grip.

  
Dualscar picked up his mace and swung it at the psiionic's sides a few more times, resulting in Psiioniic not being able to breathe properly for the moment. He put his mace back by his side and pulled out his cutlass, pressing the tip to the psiionic's arm, ready to drive it into his skin.

  
"If it wasn't my business, I'd be up on deck running my fucking ship. Just answer the question and maybe I'll be kind enough to send down the medic. When did you meet the others?"

  
"I don't know ! When I was a slave?! Oh wait, that was since I was born, so I cant really tell!" He hissed loudly at him, trying not to let on that he was hurting. He hit the sword away from his person, he wasn't getting anymore scars today!

  
Until Dualscar pinned his arms back and shoved the sword through his arm.

  
"How the FUCK did they manage to put up with you for so long?! You ought to be grateful to your gutterblood friends for putting up with your revolting existence for so long. I'm sure they're ecstatic to get away from you! " He pulled the sword from his arm. "I'll send someone down for your wounds. Maybe in that time you can think about what a good answer should be."

  
Psiionic held his arm tightly, sniffling slightly and shying away from him. Fuck that guy! He glared up at him and kept quiet, he wanted to be alone damn it. He wanted his friends back too, but he guessed he'd have to deal with this guy a little longer before that happened.

  
Dualscar smirked down at the sight of him. "Smartest thing you've said all night." He stood up straight and sheathed his cutlass, leaving the cell and slamming the door closed behind him. He took one last long look at the yellowblood before finally leaving him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are pretty short, so they'll be posted more often, but eventually we'll set up a better schedule and the postings will be longer between each chapter. If any tags are left out, please let us know!
> 
> We also have a tumblr just an fyi, the url is thesecondship .


	3. The Smell of Ale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dualscar goes down to have a chat with Psii while inebriated. Things don't go well for Psii. They go a bit better for Dualscar.
> 
> Warning for more violence this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there are a few technicalities that are wrong from canon. Please let your suspension of disbelief draw those facts away, as you're reading about aliens.

The psiionic grimaced the whole while he was alone. He hated it here already, but having to wait in fear of when that asshole would come back? That wasn't fun.   
He was plagued with thoughts of what he would possibly do next. Would he cut his face? Cut off his other ear and cause him to go deaf? Would he break more of his bones with that awful mace? He didn't have too much time to dwell on these things, as the medic finally decided to show up. They fixed him up and gave him plenty of bandages, making sure no cut was left open for the elements. They left and he was alone once again.

Psiionic decided to take a nap rather than worry about the seatroll. He curled up on the ground and got as comfy as his shackles would allow. He napped for a little while, but couldn't sleep very well, of course. So instead he stayed curled up and thought about his life before. His books, his family, his powers. He missed his powers alright....

Dualscar made his way down to the cells in the late hours of the day, his laughter echoing throughout the halls before he even reached the stairs. He was still snickering about something when he opened up the cell and tossed a drink at Psii. "Drink up!"

Ugh, Dualscar was drunk. Psii caught the bottle and sat up, setting the bottle to the side, shaking his head. "I don't drink." He hated drinking. It tasted foul and made everyone a complete asshole.

"Ah come on, one bottle ain't gonna hurt ya!" Dualscar laughed and sat down beside him, handing him the bottle previously placed to the side. " 'Sides, it'll be wweird if I'm the only drunk guy down here." He brought up the bottle to Psiionic's lips. "Take a sip!"

Oh gross. Psii made a face as he forced a sip down his throat. Keeping the disgusted face as he shook his head. "Still awful.... Why are you down here?" He was kind of enjoying the solitude before he came back.

Dualscar laughed, making sure Psii kept the bottle in his hand before taking a sip from his own bottle. "Wwe're celebratin' , and I didn't wwant ye to miss out on the fun! Not that yer not gonna be havvin' a blast in a couple hours!"

"What's in a few hours?" Psii pretended to take another sip so he wouldn't actually force him later. As for what was in a few hours, he was sure it was nothing important. Pirates always found the dumbest things to celebrate. See some water? Throw a party.

Dualscar snorted, covering his mouth with his hand. “It's a suprise! Yer gonna be thrilled though! I wwant ye in the right condition for it though, so drink up! Finish the fuckin' bottle a' least!"

"No." Psii set the bottle back down and leaned against the wall. "I really don't care what it is. You all probably saw some poster of HIC and want to celebrate her. Again. Just leave you smelly drunkard." He really did smell bad, like alcohol. He pushed the bottle over, spilling it over the floor.

Dualscar smacked him across the head. "Don't be fuckin' rude, pissblood! Yer makin' me fuckin' miserable over here. Doesn't evven make me wwant to tell ye wwe caught yer friends."

What?

Psii's eyes lit up and his hair stuck out, he grabbed Dualscar by the collar of his shirt. "YOU WHAT!?" Holy shit! How-?? What!? This wasn't right! They were supposed to get the fuck away! Fucking hell! He let him go and ran his hands through his static-y hair. "Thith isn't happening. You're bullshitting me."

Dualscar just laughed at all this, falling onto his side and laying there for a minute before he could even manage a word out. "YER FUCKIN' FACE! Oh gog, 's fuckin' beautiful! Yeah, yer friends are on their wway here as wwe speak! If my creww isn' draggin' 'em all the wway back, then fuck, they could be here wwithin the hour!"

Psii had to restrain himself from killing him right then. He clenched his hands in his hair and tried to focus in his breathing. Half his head was screaming at him to kill Dualscar, splatter his blood against the walls and floor to go save his friends. The other half was telling him to reel it in and keep it cool. Maybe he'd have more mercy on them than he did for himself. "Fuck."

Dualscar elbowed his side. "Wwhat, yer not happy to see yer friends? Ye'll all get to see each other in yer last hours a life! Wwhat could be better for a group a gutterbloods?!"

"Freedom! Some common decency! Basic troll rights maybe?! Ugh, get the fuck away from me!!" Psii shoved Dualscar away from himself, focusing on not killing the bastard. Killing him would make him no better than him!

Dualscar covered his mouth again, this time holding in his insides and trying not to vomit. "Ah yer no fun about this! Wwhy don't ye shed some tears or somethin'? Ye just look like yer in a panic and yer pissed at me, wwhich is no fuckin' different from before!"

"I am in a panic! I am beyond pissed! I'M FUCKING ANGRY! FUCK!" The Psiionic hit the wall in his anger. It was hard to focus on not killing him when he insisted on just begging him to cut his throat. He sneered angrily at him. "Go be drunk somewhere else!"

Dualscar glared in return. "You don't get t' tell me wwhat to do! " He slapped Psii across the face, leaving a mark on his skin. "I'll leave wwhen they get here. I wwanna greet them face to face. But noww that I think about it, I think I wwanna leavve 'em a gift wwhen they get dowwn here." He moved sluggishly, he grabbed Psii's wrist's.

"What!? No! Get away from me!" Even when the bastard was drunk Psii couldn't shove him off! He hissed loudly at him, sparking angrily around his horns. At least this way he could ignore his stinging cheek.

Dualscar laughed in response. "Noww THIS is wwhat I'vve been wwaiting for! Come on, beg some more!" He pressed his wrists against the wall harder, squeezing them tighter as he brought the sword down to his chest, slicing at his skin.

"Hey hey hey hey!! HIC likes her things clean!! I'll tell her you did all the shit on me! Jutht get off!" The yellowblood tried to roll or something to shake Dualscar off, but he was a very big and very heavy troll. "Stop!"

Dualscar slipped from all the moving, cutting a bit deeper into his skin than he wanted. He frowned. "Wwill you stop moving around? Fuck, I tell ye to do something, and evven wwhen you wwere already doing it, you go and do something else instead!" He leaned in close to his face. "You knoww you wwanna cry, you knoww you wwant me to stop. Just givve in already. Beg wwith your tears."

"No! Jutht get off me already!" Psii started squirming even more to get him _off_. This was becoming a little too irritable and heated for him. He didn't actually want to lash out at him, then he'd just hurt him back! "Get off me!"

"You're so bad at followwing instructions!" The violetblood put his sword in its sheathe and grabbed Psii's face, slamming his head against the wall. "Noww that your brain's been rattled, maybe you'll be able to hear me this time." He moved his face to the side of Psii's head that still had an ear and yelled. "BEG!"

"NO!" Psii pulled his head back and slammed it against Dualscars as hard he he could at this angle. "GET OFF MEGETOFFMEGETOFFMEGETOFFME!!!" He squirmed more, not thinking too clearly with his spinning head.

Dualscar groaned and grabbed his head before grabbing Psii's face again, trying to slam it down on the ground. Given that he was tied up he only managed to press his body down to an awkward angle. "It doesn't havve to be this hard, pissblood!" He lifted himself up and kneed him in the side several times, hearing something crack. "Just one little "please" and I'll leavve you alone 'til your friends get here!"

"-OOF! FUCK! PLEASE GET THE FUCK OFF ME! PLEASE GO DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH AND SUFFER IN HELL! PLEASE PLEASE DAMN IT!" Psii snarled loudly and curled up a little more after every hit he recieved.

"BIT TOO LOUD, TRY AGAIN!" Dualscar kept hitting him and smacking him, even pulling his mace out to whack at his legs. He started grinning then laughing the more he got to hit him. He didn't even want the pissblood to follow orders anymore, it was too much fun! He was going to live up to his promise though. He was a gentletroll like that.

Psii. flailed slightly in an attempt to get him to stop. Oh fuck not the mace! He didn't want to have to _beg_ him to stop. That never got him anywhere before. After a bit of beating, he couldn't take it. It was so _painful_ he had to let a few tears run. "Stop! Pleathe just stop!!"

Dualscar was about to swing it again when he heard him beg, the tears running down his face. Finally! He built up a laugh, getting off of him and putting his mace away. He was practically sober at this point. He knelt next to him and patted his face lightly. "Was that so difficult?" He stood up and went to the door. "Try not to pass out, you don't want to miss your friends arriving!"

Psii covered his face after he touched it. Everything was on fire. He could hardly move! He weakly hissed at him before he left. He tried to stay awake as promised, dozing in and out of conciousness. Trying to ignore his pain for just a little while at least.

  
  



	4. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signless, Dolorosa and Disciple are held captive along with Psii. Things almost go well for everyone, then Dualscar ruins everything.
> 
> Warning for non-consensual sex.

Psiionic snapped out of it when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He sat up and got as close to the bars as his shackles would allow. There they were, they seemed unharmed at least. He smiled before it got wiped away by the sight of that damned seatroll. He led them down the stairs with a sick, proud smile on his face. "Put them in separate cells. A course, make sure they get to see their friend."

Signless shrugged the guards off himself and grabbed The Psiionic's cell bars, not allowing himself to be taken anywhere just yet. "Fuck, Psii! What did they do to you?"

Hah, still worrisome over nothing. He grinned slightly, he'd never admit he missed his lusus behaviour. "I'm fine."

He narrowed his eyes at the yellowblood. "Damn it Psii don't you dare lie to me! Who did this?"

"An asshole." He glared where he thought Dualscar was, hoping he was listening.

Signless scoffed. "No shit, I meant names Psii. Specifics."

The tallest of the group, the Dolorosa, stepped over and shushed her grub. "Calm yourself Signless. He seems fine, and if he isn't, he clearly doesn't want your help. Now I believe you have a separate cell to get to." She smiled smugly at him as he narrowed his eyes at his mother. He huffed angrily and went to a random cell. Disciple laughed at the exchange.

"Honestly Sign, how did you ever even start this revolution?" The oliveblood sighed and giggled, choosing her own cell to get locked up in. They all accepted their shackles and stayed quiet for a small while, Signless was the first to speak up. "So, this is how it ends then?"

Psii shrugged, as if they could all see him. "Gueth tho.."

Disciple perked up and piped in. "Nonsense! This is the beginning you guys! We've already got the revolution going! Summoner will carry our message! We'll go down in history!" She smiled, trying to cheer the rest of her group up.

Dualscar must have gotten bored, so he pulled his mace out and slammed it against the nearest set of bars, letting the loud sound reverberate throughout the room before speaking. "You're all putting me to tears with how boring you all are. At least wait until I'm out a here so I don't have to be put through this torture. " He turned around to the stairs. "We'll be at the execution grounds by tomorrow. Try and make the best a it. " He headed up the stairs, leaving them alone for a bit.

Disciple scoffed and talked loudly to the others, just to make sure he heard her. "Sounds like SOMEONE just couldn't get that stick out of their ass this evening, could they?"

Signless sighed loudly. "No, I guess not my love."

They all snickered and sighed, taking this time for a moment of peace.

Then they just started talking, making sure Psii was okay and how they thought tomorrow would go. Psii didn't want to talk about it, so instead, he started talking about how they all first met him. All the funny times after that.

Dolorosa laughed, reminding them as well on all the good times in their life. The first wedding Signless got to hold, his first sermon, the time Disciples hair got so ratty she lost a brush in it. She said in her defense, if she didn't have such huge hair, she wouldn't be intimidating to their food she got every night! Dolorosa simply chuckled at her and agreed.

Signless brough up the time Psii wouldn't eat those pineapples. He blushed loudly in return and said they were the demons fruit. No one understood why he thought such things, but didn't question it.

Psii, as revenge, brought up the time Signless mistook that lovely old woman for a man. And how she proceeded to beat him senseless with her cane and have him exposed as a mutant from bleeding. Signless blushed and stuttered that it wasn't his fault! ...Maybe it was... He apologized more than 50 times to her! She was just old and bitchy in his opinion.  
The other three laughed loudly at him.

Dualscar came back around that time and groaned loudly at all the laughing, and took his mace out and slammed it against the bars once again. "SHUT UP! You're all so damn loud!"

Disciple only laughed louder. It only lasted a moment before she quieted down into snorts and giggles. "Someone woke upside down in the recuperacoon!" She covered her mouth to giggle.  
Signless snorted and hit the wall next to him. "Don't make fun of the man my love. He's trying to do his job and.. Well... We're not making it easy for him."

"He hardly tries." Psiioniic piped in.

"Gog you're all so fucking annoying,”Dualscar piped in. “I ought to wrap your mouths closed. Honestly, it's like you all think you're on a luxury cruise instead a going to a fucking execution. " He walked down the center, eyeing them all in their cells. He considered giving Psii a break, maybe having his fun with someone else.

The Dolorosa spoke up. "Do pardon their behavior. We're all just trying to have one last happy memory together before we all get separated from each other. Apologies for the trouble, but I hope you may understand." She dipped her head with an apologetic smile.

Psii scoffed from down the cells. "Don't bother Rosa. He's just looking for a reason to gripe."

"Like you always do?" Retorted Signless.

"Hmph." Psii glared at the direction of Signless's snickering. He covered his mouth to hopefully contain himself, though he was clearly failing.

Dualscar looked around the cells, eyeing over the Dolorosa before his eyes landed on the Disciple's cell. He walked over to it and raised a brow at her. "Any other insightful comments from you?"

She shook her head. "Nooo, Rosa told me to stop so I gotta." She huffed and crossed her arms, looking up at Dualscar and grinning. "Wow! You're actually really tall! Like, I've never seen a seadweller this close before, but I think it's the cape... Maybe a bit of the hair. Makes you look a bit taller."

He took a couple moments to respond. He leaned against the bars to her cell and smirked. "Seadwellers aren't tall, lass. That's just me."

Signless cut in. "Well, she is the shortest of the bunch."

"Hey! You're one to talk 'nubs'!!" She smirked at the wall next to her before leaning back on her own. "I wish I had my journal! I'd draw you if I could. I needed someone else for my shipping charts... I think you'd just fit the bill." She grinned widely.

Dolorosa laughed quietly from down the line. "Disciple, don't draw the man. He's trying to do his job."

"Its not like I can, Rosa! I'm just saying, it wouldn't hurt to pose if I had my stuff with me."

Dolorosa thought it over before nodding. "..Fair enough."

Dualscar turned to his side, still leaning on the bars but looking in the direction of the other cells. "The hell is a shipping chart and why would I, a all people, fit the bill? "

"Oh! It's where I take two people that might be a good in a certain quadrant, and I draw them together, and if they ever do get into that quadrant, I say: I knew it!!" She smiled wide and giggled. "I just think it's fun! Telling people I ship them with someone and watching them get all flustered over it. Like 'Oh what? Me with the?? I- UH- NO!' then they end up moirails just like I said!" She grinned with much pride.

Dualscar looked back at her, raising his eyebrows. "And who, exactly, were you planning to pair me with? And in what quadrant?"

She shrugged. "Well I dont know! I'd have to have my journal with me. Sorry Duuualscar...Hmm..I cant put a pun in there. Sorry again." She sighed in thought. Cat puns were so hard!

Dualscar huffed irritably. "Where did you all meet anyways? I know Psii meet Signless in a slave holding cell like this."

Dolorosa spoke first. "Well, I found Signless as a grub and took him in-"

Disciple continued. "I met Signless when I was hunting in the forest one day-!"

Signless finished. "And, well, I met Psii when I was going to preach to some slaves. Not too exciting I must say." Signless scratched the scruff on his cheek. "I do remember it though. The cells were a little more occupied than this."

Dualscar glanced over at Psii's cell, wondering why he was so damn quiet. "I had them emptied out for my special guests. Not to mention the smell was getting dreadful. I could smell them from all the way on deck." Dead bodies were such a hassle, and it was a pain to throw all of them over board.

"Well, these are very tolerable cell conditions. Mine is, at least." Disciple grinned slightly at the statement. She could be so silly!

Signless took a look around his own. Yeah, it wasn't too bad. Some dried up blood, probably a few bones in that corner, one or two spiders.

Psii would like his own more if it wasn't stained in his own blood. He huffed and kept his mouth shut, not intending to speak with the seatroll in there.

Dualscar grinned in amusement at the answer, glancing around his cells. "You think so? You wouldn't believe the amount a complaints I get about them. It's always 'We're starving' or 'It smells like shit' or ' I'm stuck with a dead body'. It's incredible how ungrateful slaves can be."

Disciple burst out into loud laughter, slapping her knee and holding her sides before quieting down. Coughing and sitting up with a gigantic grin. "Right, sorry! Serious time." She tried to make a straight face, but failed gloriously.

"Disciple, I think if the man was going to do something, he would have done something by now, or are you just holding off?" Signless tried to look at the seatroll with raised eyebrows, it was at weird angle though.

Psii mumbled quietly. "Probably.." Holding off on torturing them, making them all suffer. Bastard..

Dualscar heard Psii mumble that before he turned back to Signless. "I'm considering it. You and your caretaker have both been nothing but great guests since you got here, understanding how this works. I've done plenty to the pissblood already. Been thinking about beating the oliveblood here, as she did insult me the second she got here."

"Well pardon me for not being a ray of moonlight! I just got dragged here and got all my stuff taken away! I have every right to be a little pissy." She crossed her arms once again and harrumphed at him.

Signless narrowed his eyes slightly. "Don't hurt Psii please. Well, don't hurt Dis either. I'd prefer that if you were going to hurt someone, it'd be m-"

"Shut up Signleth! He's a brute and he'll do as he pleases."

Dualscar growled at Psii and went over to his cell. "You've been a thorn in my side since you got here. It's a shame I can't just rip off your limbs now. Why don't you take a lesson from your friends and be kind to your captor in your last few hours a life?"

Psii narrowed his eyes and started to spark once more. "No! I will not abide! They only do it cauthe they don't fucking know better!"

Signless leaned forward, trying to see his friend. "Psii, please, calm dow-"

"Dont you dare get pale on me!" He snapped back at Signless.

"Psii, seriously, you're just making yourself miserable. Please don't do this.."

"Maybe I want to be miserable. Now's not the time or damn place for a jam, so keep your paleness to yourself Sign."

The mutant sighed loudly in defeat.

Dolorosa found this was a good time to cut in. "Whether you want to be miserable or not, you should at least try to think about happier things."

"It's hard when the worst thing to happen to me is happening right now."

"I know Psii, I know." Rosa cooed softly from down the cell line.

Dualscar turned and sneered at them. "No, you don't!" He turned back to Psii. "You know damn fucking well this isn't the worst thing to happen to you. I take it you're smart enough to know what's going to happen after the execution. You're not being killed off with them." He smirked down at him. "No, the Empress has asked for you personally to become her next helmsman. " He dragged the last word out, emphasizing it as best he could.

Clearly, it touched a nerve on Psii. He pulled his knees tightly to his chest and clutched them tightly, sneering up at the seadweller. "Figured as much. This is the worst part of it though. We're all pretending were just not going to go through that, then it's gonna hit us full force! I'm not gonna be ready! Sign I don't want to watch you die!!"

"Hey hey hey, listen, it's okay! We knew this would happen. There's nothing to be afraid of, it is only death." Signless smiled slightly. Death was nothing to fear, he was just happy he made it this long.

"Im not ready for it! I just-I can't Sign. " He glared up at Dualscar before putting his head down against his knees.

"You haven't got a choice, Psii.” Dualscar interrupted. “When you get there they'll force you to watch. Hold your eyes open and make you watch them beat your friend to death. Just think though, once you're a Helsman you won't remember any a that. All the bad memories will disappear." He smiled maliciously.

Psii's hair spiked out as he gritted his teeth. "I KNOW! I don't want to forget, but I don't want any of that to happen today either!" He put his hands over his face, trying to hide how pathetic he was. "Fuck.. Why couldn't all the bad in the world die today..?"

"You know what they say Psii, without bad, what is goods worth?" Dis tried to sooth him.

Dualscar turned and snapped at her. "Shut it! You all ought to be like him. Or are you all so desperate for your pathetic lives to end that you actually look forward to your deaths?" He lingered his eyes on Dolorosa's cell a bit longer before turning back to the Psiioniic's. "At least Psii's smart enough to know his life is dreadful."

The Psiionic sat up and glared at the seadweller. "Don't tell them to shut up! It's what started this revolution! You can tell me to shut up all you want!" He snarled at the man. "No, you ought to let them do what they fucking want. You were just a few seconds ago!"

"That was before you opened your fucking mouth and spoiled everything!” Dualscar growled. “You're ruining everything for them. Either make them miserable like you, or cheer up and join in!" He sneered at the yellowblood, putting his hand over his mace. "Now I remember why I beat you for so long. You're so damn pathetic."

The Psiionic rolled his eyes. "Yeah what else is new smart one? Why don't you fuck off and go back to talking about shit with the other three."

The Signless scootched forward as much as his shackles would allow. "Psii! Please stop it!"

"No."

"Psii, please, we're just-"

"Doomed! Were doomed Signless! All four of us!" The yellowblood pointed at Dualscar accusingly. "This one right here is dooming us as we speak."

The Signless fell quiet for a few moments, asking quietly. "Did... 'They' tell you so?"  
The Psionic nodded, even if the mutant couldn't see him. "It's almost certain."

The four fell quiet at the statement. To know their own fate was doomed by this one man was... Weird. Normally, they would get out of a pinch in the last moment, but this, this was with forces they couldn't control.

The seadweller sneered. "Great. Now you've killed the mood." He opened up the Psionics cell door and slammed it shut behind him. "There's only one thing that can cheer me up now, and I'm not going to wait until the fucking execution. Wallowing in misery is for pissbloods like you." He took his mace out, waving it tauntingly in front of Psii.

Psii shied away from him and narrowed his eyes at the far wall. "We're not here to entertain you. You're a fool for thinking otherwise." He shot a glare his way before covering his head, ready for impact.

The violetblood brought it up to whack him, but reconsidered. He put it back on his side. "Actually, that's exactly what you're here for. As long as you're in reasonable condition, I can do whatever the hell I want with you."

"I'm here to be miserable and be transported to HIC, not to entertain wrigglers like you." He spat bitterly, glaring up at him. He was thankful he put the mace away, but he wanted him dead at his feet, so this wasn't much progress.

Dualscar gave out a low laugh, walking closer and kneeling down in front of him. "We ought to cheer you up then. Make you feel good while we still can."

The Yellowblood sneered at him. "I thaid I-" He got cut off by Dualscar grabbing his throat and shoving their lips together. He made an audible noise of shock and started to flail his arms. Realizing that wouldn't work, he tried to shove him off and bit him hard on the mouth.

Dualscar spat the blood off to the side and forced himself on the yellowblood once more. This wasn't a fight he was going to lose. Just to make sure Psii knew his place, he started tearing at his clothes, groping him awkwardly all the while.

The seadweller taught the lowblood his rightful place, ingraining the submissiveness right back into his head. He abused him in the one way The Psiionics couldn't handle most, and he felt worthless and broken.

Psiioniic sniffled and wiped the pale yellow streaks off his face, sniffling and getting the hinting smells of the fluid beneath him. He wiped his face again and pulled over what was left of his clothes, trying to salvage some form of dignity.

  
Dualscar got off him, wiping all the extra blood and saliva from his mouth, spitting it onto the ground. He gave Psii a smile. "Where's the fight in you now, pissblood?" He exited the cell, locking it shut behind him. "We'll be there within the hour. Best say your goodbyes." He left the room with a grin on his face, preparing his team to move them to the execution ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dualscar's the fucking worst in this chapter.
> 
> One more chapter of horrible things happening to the characters, then it slowly begins to get better for everyone left.


	5. The Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes terrible for the lowbloods, while the highbloods have the time of their lives. Dualscar and Psiionic have a chat, which only results in good things for Dualscar.
> 
> Warning for violence and non-consensual sex.

Dualscar had a member bring something fresh for the pissblood to wear. The second they docked he brought his group down to the holding cells, unlocking the doors and letting his team go in and chain them up. He kept a smile on his face all the while. "It's a beautiful night out. Moons are both full."

If looks could kill, Signless would have stabbed Dualscar senseless. "Perfect day to die." He walked slowly by him before punching the seadweller as hard as he could in the gut, screamingly loudly at him. "HOW DARE YOU!! YOU'RE A FUCKING DISGRACE YOU AWFUL FIEND!! "

"SIGNLESS STOP!" Dolorosa got between them, holding her son back. "Fighting him now will only cause Psii to suffer more. Do not let his pain be your folly."

He gave his mother a hard glare, which she returned ten fold. Signless backed down and let the guards escort him down the line. He stopped them in front of Psii's cell, grabbing the bars and looking solemnly down at his friend. "I'm so sorry Psii." He nodded in response as the guards took him away. They opened up the Psiionics cell and got him up, pulling him out into the hall.

Dulscar watched them all walk up, smirking at Psii. "Anything to say?"

The yellowblood sneered at the ground. "Fuck off." as all he had to say.

Disciple got between them, glaring daggers at Dualscar. She wasn't above killing him right here, or at least trying to. Dolorosa shot her own daggers his way as well, not letting up as they walked to the execution grounds. She turned to him once everyone else was out of immediate earshot, her lips in a thin line while her hands were itching to rip him to shreds. "I hope you're satisfied with yourself young man." She turned on her heel, emanating an awful, livid energy around herself.

The seadweller frowned when he was told off by Rosa. He almost reconsidered keeping her. He had begun making plans for Psii though. He was too much fun to get rid of just yet. He followed them all the way up on to the deck before moving to take the lead, smirking to Signless along the way. "They're all waiting for you."

"Now I really do feel like royalty." He laughed bitterly as he kept walking, letting Dualscar take the lead if he wanted to. Disciple glared at Dualscar, making it clear she would kill him the minute her shackles came off. She was itching for some violetblood to slaughter.

Dolorosa hung back with Psii, leaning close to his ear, telling him things much too quiet for anyone to hear. Dualscar started leading them to the grounds, glancing back at Psii and Rosa. He could see her mouth moving, but couldn't hear a word. If they were planning to escape, they'd have to come up with a brilliant scheme

They went to the execution grounds quietly, with everyone waiting patiently for the main attraction. First, they separated Signless from the group. Disciple tried her best to get back to her lover, but they tied her to a post, not allowing her to chew through her ropes.

The indigobloods strapped Signless to the flogging jut, beating him senseless, cutting his skin open wide, allowing his bright red blood flow freely down his skin. He shouted in pain many times, but not a tear left his eyes. The crowd started joining in, throwing nearby rocks at his person, trying to get him to cry or shout for his loved ones. The indigo's stepped back as HIC made her grand appearance, walking taller than everyone, emanating more power than ever. She stood tall in front of the mutant, looking him over like he was a dead animal on the side of the road.

She smirked and used her trident to make him look up at her. "So you're the one whose been causing so much trouble?" She sneered. "Pathetic. I was expecting so much more."

Signless frowned with a slight glare up at her, he let out a small chuckle. "I was expecting you to be taller, it's hard to look down on everyone from that height."

She narrowed her eyes, taking her trident away from him him, but he held his head up fine without her help. "I only need to look down on maggots like yourself." She plastered on her signature shit eating grin, going over to The Grand Highblood and handing him a present she brought along. "You know what to do." She went by Dualscar's side to enjoy the show, eyeing the other three.

The giant indigoblood took the hand cuffs and held them in front of the Signless. "I see you don't like THOSE MOTHER FUCKING ROPES TOO MUCH. So how about, WE USE THESE INSTEAD!" He tossed them into the fire, smirking at the Signless' signs of distress. He pulled them back out, holding them tauntingly close to the mutants face before cuffing them to his wrist's.

The scream he let out echoed throughout the area, searing his flesh to a grimly crisp, burning just as brightly as his blood did.

He clenched his teeth in pain, looking to his family with remorse and sorrow. How could he have let this happen? Let them watch his agonizing death like this? How could he?  
He looked at the rest of the highbloods, all of them enjoying the show. He narrowed his eyes in resolve. He was letting this be a show, he had to change that right now! He took a long breath and started to speak.

"I have never once been cruel to any of you without cause. I only did what I had to to survive this cruel, unforgiving world. I have never once killed another troll in my entire life. You all act like it's part of life, to kill one another because of blood colour, or inferiority. You all think I deserve to die because I'm off spectrum. What I want to know is, who decided there to be a spectrum? Did lowbloods subject themselves to this torment? Did midbloods let themselves have the risk of being treated like garbage? Hell, not even highbloods came up with this on their own.

"No, it was a fuchsiablood long, long ago. Much longer before Her Imperious Condescensions time. The Hemospectrum was just an idea that a queen long ago had, thinking it would bring a form of order to this cruel existence. I applaud her for her effort, but this is not peace.

"This is a system based on cruelty and inferiority! This kind of system is wrong! How DARE you all mindlessly follow this way of life! How dare you all kill without cause, without remorse, without thought!! This is not troll nature, this is not the natural way of life. This is a lie. A lie grafted into history and our minds to believe it is true, that it is the rule.

"It shouldn't be a rule to kill innocent grubs. It shouldn't be a rule to kill innocent trolls without cause or thought. It is wrong, it is unjust, and I look down on you all for this.

"You've all made a mother who took a mutant in, hoping, praying he could make a difference in this corrupt world, and made her watch him die. She never did anything wrong, she is a saint among our queen. She is one of the few in this godforsaken world that still knows a mother's love.

"You've taken the freedom of my friend and turned his mind into a curse. He never wanted anything more than to be at peace with this world. He only did what everyone else told him, having you all raise him like a goddamned machine. He is the result of your awful ways.  
  
"And my sweet, poor lover. You've forced her to watch the only one to give her a chance in this world suffer and die. She understood this world was wrong, and tried to help me change it for the better. But as you all see now, she has been tossed into the middle of its corruption.

"If these are all justified, I shame you all. You are all undeserving of life! This world gave you a chance and you've all taken advantage of its mercy! FUCK YOU ALL! I WILL NOT FORGIVE ANY OF YOU FOR THESE ACTS OF INJUSTICE! MAY GOD HAVE MERCY ON YOU, FOR I WON'T-!"

And just like that, the Executioner shot the Signless in the lung. Candy red spilling from him as he took deep breaths. He slowly started to fade from existence, and with his final breath, he said one last thing. "I will forgive none of you.."

The Sufferers final sermon was complete, and the crowd was silent.

The Signless had died, and the three in his group mourned his loss in silence. Nothing could ever bring him back now, and it was startling to realize he was gone forever.

Her Imperious Condescension yawned loudly and sauntered over to his dead body. "Jeez I thought he'd never be quiet! Burn his body, Grand Highblood."

The indigoblood nodded excitedly and broke his chains, tossing his body into a nearby fire.

HIC pointed her trident to the oliveblood, the guards untied her and made her kneel on the ground. "Executioner! Kill her next."

He pulled his bow back as the guards stepped away. Disciple sniffled loudly and looked up at him. He should have let his arrow fly then, but... He didn't. He hesitated. She used this moment to sprint to her lovers body, quickly pull what she could from the ashes. His pants were burned in most parts, but his blood was there, and it was intact. The indigobloods around her tried to get a grip on her leg, her arm, her hair, but none could. She ran from the crowd as fast as she could, and quickly disappeared to the forest. The Executioner shot his arrow at the ground, and turned away from everyone. He walked from the execution grounds, not daring to look back behind him.

Her Imperious Condescension sighed loudly. "Great, now we have to decide what to do with these two!" She huffed and got off the flogging jut platform, looking over the Dolorosa with a smirk. "A saint among a queen, hmm?" She banged her trident against her cheek. "Not as beautiful as me. Since you're so eager to help, I think you will be declared a slave as of now. That ought to let you help as many people as you want!" She giggled and stepped over the yellowblood, holding his chin to look up at her. She smiled wide. "A Psiionic! You're in luck little gup, I need a new Helmsman. I think you'll just fit the bill."

His eyes widened and he shook his head. She returned his head shaking with a wide smile. "Yup! He'll fit just fine on my ship, I'm sure you'll love it there." She let him go and started to walk away, when Dualscar caught up with her. He leaned over to try and make a deal with the Empress. He knew her intentions with Psii, so he felt he at least deserved the jadeblood. Having the pissblood for just a bit longer couldn't hurt though.

She rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed, saying the terms of condition. No more permanent damage and he was to be delivered in 8 perigees from now. She couldn't care less about the jadeblood, if she was so eager to help, why not put that to good use?

Dualscar grinned, glad he could get what he wanted. No cutting off any body parts though, which was unfortunate. He rounded up his prizes and had them brought back to the ship, separating them on opposite ends. Rosa on the second floor, Psii just above the slave cells. It would be inconvenient for himself, but for now at least he wanted them to be in misery alone.

The yellowblood didn't know what to do with himself.  
  
He could sleep, but why should he? He would only be plagued by nightmares of what he had just seen. His friends words still echoed deep in his head, reminding him that he let this happen. So, for the time being, the Psiionic decided to meditate himself out, before he decided a nap was in order.  
Dualscar appeared awhile later, bursting into his room without warning. He strutted in with pride, his chest swelling with that cocky grin over those sharp teeth. He spoke with a bit of a slurr, his drinking already effecting his speech. "Wwhat a shame. Wwhat a wway for your friend to go. Wwhy, he only suffered half the torture I wwould a spent on him. He still had so much skin left to cut."

Psiionic looked up at Dualscar, trying to wake up from his nap better. At hearing his words, he sighed loudly and leaned against the wall, mumbling quietly. "... Maybe..." Perhaps they were a bit light on him, but at least this way he got to hear his...Final sermon... He'd never forget it.

Dualscar pulled up a chair and plopped himself down in it, frowning at Psii for a few seconds. "Is that howw it's going to be then? Going to make it easy for yourself and just agree wwith evverything I say? If you are, at least do it properly. Put some energy into it! It's a time a celebration, try to act happy!"

"No. My friend jutht died. I'm not going to even act happy, cause i'm not... " He scowled at the violetblood before his anger subsided. He turned his gaze to the sheets, running a finger along the blankets edge. "So what do you want..?"

"I came to cheer you up. I wwant evvery person on my ship to be havving the night a their livves! The only ones I'm havving trouble wwith so far is you and The Dolorosa. Think I'll call her Rosa for short. Or Doll. Wwhich one do you think's better? "

"... I call her Rosa... Only family calls her that, so go with Dol." It was... Weird how Dualscar had nicknames for everyone, but Psii did that a lot too. Only initials though. Maybe two words. Nicknames were weird. "I don't want to be cheered up though, nothing to be cheery about."

"Plenty to be cheery about! ...Guess there isn't for you though. I'm sure a bit a liquor could fix that up real quick." The violetblood patted his person and pulled a flask out from under his armour, handing it to his prisoner. "I, for one, couldn't be happier. Not unless- " he stopped himself, and laughed. "No need to divvulge into personal livves. Unless it's yours."

"I thtill don't drink. That never stopped being a thing." Psii set the flask aside and pulled a pillow over to hug. "You don't want me to be happy, you want me to get silly drunk so that I'll say something you can use against me later."

"That's not the entire truth! I do wwant you to be happy! I can't make you sad if you're already down in the dumps! I knoww if you wwere happy I could easily put you back dowwn in the dumps." Dualscar grabbed the flask and chugged some down. "Noww come on, tell me something about yourself. Anything at all."

The Psiionic narrowed his eyes at the seatroll. "I hate indigobloods, and their close cousin." That was a good fact about him. He had a grudge against them for personal reasons. He hugged his pillow close to his chest. "Happy?"

Dualscar rolled his eyes. "Wwell that's not newws, evveryone hates indigobloods. Some a us just knoww howw to get along with them." He looked at the pillow. "What, you and the pilloww matesprits or some shit? Come on, toughen up, you don't need that. Wwe're just talking, that's all."

The Psiionic snarled through his teeth. " I /like/ the pillow." He clutched the pillow in resolve. "Why do you even want to know shit about me? It's not going to matter soon. I'll be a brain dead battery." He waved his hand dismissively. No big deal.

"Eight perigees is a long enough time. If I didn't wwant to get to knoww you, I wouldn't a asked for you to get shipped out wwith me. You could a been placed into her ship the second your friend stopped breathing." Dualscar took another sip from the flask. "Really, if anything, you should be thankin' me."

"I would have preferred that! I am not going to thank you for putting me through more meaningless life. I know how it all goes, and I'm really sick of living through it again. Least as a Helmsman I'd have the chance to give her bitchy-ness some direct problems." Short circuiting a few computers, blowing up a few engines, etc.

Dualscar's fins snapped open and he reached out, grabbing Psii by his shirt and pulling him in close. "Don't you EVVER speak about The Empress that wway! Ungrateful lowwlife." He shoved the yellowblood back. "She could do so much wworse to you than the job of a helmsman. Helmsman hardly ever livve past 10 sweeps once they'vve been put in. She could torture you until you died."

The yellowblood rolled his eyes. "Oh, pity. I'm so thhaankkfull her bulge-slutty-ness decided to show some decent troll qualities to someone like me. Clearly I should just start putting statues of her everywhere in appreciation." He groaned loudly in annoyance. Someone didn't like the queen.  
  
Dualscar had to resist ripping his arms off for his insolence, so instead, he punched him in the face. If Psii lost a tooth, it was his own damn fault. He grabbed the Psiionic's throat. "You fucking disgusting pissblood! I'll teach you howw to treat the Empress. We'vve got eight fucking perigees for these lessons to stick in your mind." He forced their lips together.

Fuck, fucking, fuck, fuck. He /hated/ this. It reminded Psii of his old slavery days. At least Dualscar didn't pull up his shirt or anything. He'd die if he did, but he tried his absolute best not to let that on. He lay in stained sheets, trying to pull the blanket over himself for more cover. He was awful, simply awful.

Dualscar took another sip from the flask once his pants were back on, tossing the bottle onto Psii. "Try to cheer up, wwill you? Got a long wway to go. No point in getting depressed for the wwhole thing." He leaned down and gave him another kiss. "Hate to leavve you like this, but I got another guest that needs cheering up."

Psiionic's eyes shot wide. "NO!!" He sat up and yanked the seatroll down to his level, sparking around his horns. "I don't care if you abuse me like this every hour of the night, but don't you fucking touch her you swine!!" He growled lowly, not letting his grip up on his arm.

Dualscar raised an eyebrow at him, his fins flaring. "And what would you do if I did? You've got that collar on you. It'll only get you so far. I dare you to try and kill me. Give it your best shot. "He smirked at his prisoner. "Or we can make a deal."

The Psiionic raised a brow right back at Dualscar, leaning back a little, but not letting go. "What kind of deal?"

The seadweller attempted to stand up, even with Psii's hand still grabbing his arm. "Exactly wwhat you said. I wwon't lay a finger on Doll, as long as I'm free to do with you wwhatevver I please." He raised both eyebrows. "Do wwe have ourselves a deal?"

The yellowblood thought for a moment or two, thinking over the pros and cons of the deal. He sighed and let go of his arm, mumbling. " ..You better keep your promise. If you do, then it is a deal." He held out his pinky for Dualscar, narrowing his eyes.   
Pinky promises were a big deal in this time. They were sometimes used instead of contracts, but still held the importance.

Shit, this was a fucking pinky promise. He looked at his finger, up at him, then back down before interlocking their pinkies. He gave him a smile. "A sailor alwways lives up to their promise. Wwe'll see how wwell you do keeping up your end as a criminal."

"Fine then." He glared at him as he took his hand away, holding his pillow to himself again. He didn't want to subject himself to this, but he had to! It was for Rosa, after all.

Dualscar eyed his pillow with amusement before getting up. "Since I've been delayed by a pissblood wwho's terrible at making deals, I've only got limited time wwith Dol, so I must be on my way." He held his hands up defensively. "A course, I wwon't harm her at all."

Psiionic sneered at Dualscar. "You better fucking not!" He clutched his pillow, clenching his jaw shut. He couldn't lash out, now that Rosa's safety was on the line. He'd have to behave himself.

Dualscar simply smirked, holding up his pinky before leaving. Locking him in his room before heading up to Dol's. He felt around his body and found another full flask in his back pocket. Good to always be prepared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I was hoping to have this out on the first but it was cut a bit too short. Now that the chapters are getting longer we're going to start putting them out less often, hopefully on the first of the month and in the middle of the month. 
> 
> Also thanks to everyone for the kudos and comments and everything! It's awesome how many of you are liking it! It's going to get happier eventually, we swear. We wrote it, we know it's going to!
> 
> if you got any questions or want see some fabulous art by our Psii rper we do have a tumblr, which is thesecondship. You should tots check it out. There's not much there so far but we're working on it!


	6. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go better for Psii. Things probably go well for Dualscar, but he's also a bit confused.

The Psiionic hated this stupid ship. The pirates on the ship smelled like beer and grime. Saltwater filled the yellowbloods senses. He got used to it after a week or so, but still, that didn't mean he liked it.

Dualscar came down to his room every few nights, normally drunk, or intending to get drunk. He'd ask stupid questions, try to get him drunk, hit him a few times, kiss him, but he wasn't so bad. He at least gave him the benefit of the doubt that he actually wanted to know him.

Still, Psii couldn't help but feel sorry for the seatroll. He was captain of the most feared vessel on the sea, a village could be wiped out on his whim. He could have any woman he asked for, any number of ships he pleased. And yet, he seemed lonely. He took time out of his night to come get drunk and talk with a yellowblood. He just didn't seem satisfied with his situation.

So he started indulging his questions. Answering truthfully, trying to get him interested in what he was saying. Sometimes he would, but most of the time he was too drunk to care. It still wasn't that bad though. He'd dealt with much worse. At least this way he knew Rosa was safe.

Dualscar came down, drunk as usual, slamming the door open. He nearly toppled over from his intoxication. "Knock knock!"

"Who's there?" He snickered, despite himself. He dried his hair off from a previous bath. He poked his head out from the washroom and gestured to the bed. "You might not want to be standing. I can smell your alcohol from here."

"'M fine! Th' fuck you wworryin' 'bout me fer?" He wobbled over to the bed and collapsed on his face. Laying there before he flipped onto his back. "Wwhy're ye in the wwashroom? Oh, and t'answwer yer question, 's me, Dualscurr. Th' cap'n."

"I am in here because I took a bath. And trust me, I'm not worrying about you, I'd just rather not have a drunk on the floor" Seriously, if he wanted a rug in here, he'd take his cape. He climbed over him and assumed his position against the wall, pillow in hand with blanket over his legs. "Tonights topic?"

He looked up at him with wide eyes before closing them halfway and staring at the ceiling. "Y' evver been in lovve? Any quar'ant at all. Evven if y' had- wwere an auspitize. Fuck! Am auspitice. That's wwhat I meant. Ye got any boos in here?"

He thought it over, shrugging after a bit. "Yeah, I guess tho. I had a flushcrush once,but that was a long while ago. They were too pale for me, but I didn't want a moirail at the time. I kinda auspitice with Rosa sometimeth, but its not official, and I don't hate-date people, it never ends well. So I am quadrantless as of now."

Dualscar took a minute to process the information before coming to a conclusion. "...So y'avven't. Flush crush ain't the same as bein' 'ead ovver heels for someone, and that ain't the same as bein' in lovve. Ye'd knoww wwhat it's like wwhen ye'd feel it."

Psii looked to the side with another shrug. "Well... I guess I was.. But they already had their red one filled, so I didn't want to make a big deal of it. Never even got to tell them really." A small grin sneaked its way onto his face.

Dualscar scoffed in response. "Tha's pathetic. Wwhen ye lovve someone, ye gotta tell 'em no matter WWHAT! They gotta knoww howe ye feel, or else-" He cut himself off mid sentence. He looked at the Psiionic weirdly, not finishing his sentence. He felt something weird inside himself.

Psii huffed with a small grin. "Yeah yeah, or else they'll end up like me. Pathetic and alone, never going to get the chance to tell them ever again. Do tell me more, I'd love to hear it." He laid on the sarcasm as much as he could. Dualscar sat up, staring at Psii while he spoke. He squinted at him, looking cautiously at him.

"...Right. Y'knoww wwhat? I think I ought to 'ead to sleep. Get a fuckin' hangovver either wway. Might as wwell try to sleep through it." He attempted to stand and fell onto his side, luckily still on the bed.

Psii huffed loudly and patted him on the back. "You might as well crash here again. You'll never make it to your room like this." He snickered and layed down beside him. "Ask me a bunch of stuff in the evening, till then, morning Dualscar."

"..Mmm." Was the only response he got from Dualscar. Dualscar did manage to peek an eye open and watch Psii for a minute, still trying to figure out what it was he was feeling. Though he wasn't really trying. He already knew damn well what it was. He was just trying to figure out what to do.

He woke up next evening and immediately regretted it. Before he even opened his eyes he groaned. "Fuck...."

Psii woke up from the seadwellers cursing. "Hmm?" He mumbled next to him, not wanting to get up just yet. Much too early for that! It was a bit chilly this evening too, so that didnt help. He peeked his blue eye open at Dualscar, wondering what his deal was. Probably had a hang over.

Dualscar peeked his own eye open to see a blue one looking back. He frowned and turned away from the warmblood, despite some protest within him. "Fucking hangover. Don't talk, just makes it hurt more."

The yellowblood scoffed quietly. "Pfft, loosen my collar a bit, would you? I promise I'm gong to help you." He grinned tiredly over at him. He meant no harm, not when Rosa's life was on the line. He knew better.

Dualscar slowly turned back and reached a hand around his neck. Did they sleep this close to each other all day? He hoped he wasn't blushing, and if he was he hoped Psii just thought it was because he was still partly drunk. He loosened it up and closed his eyes to prevent himself from staring. "There."

Psii patted around till he found Dualscars head, sending psionic's through his head to kill the pain. Rather, replacing it with a pleasant warm feeling. Well, pleasant for a lowblood, maybe not so much a higher up. He drew his hand back, the pain having left Dualscar. "There you go."

He groaned and sat up, rubbing at his head and fixing his hair. "Thanks." He looked at his bed. "Tiny fucking bed you sleep in here. Next time I get drunk bring me to my room."

"Nah, too much work. " He swatted the air between them. "Go procrastinate commanding your ship somewhere else. Some of us like to get as much sleep as we can."

He swatted lightly at Psii's head. "You don't get to tell me what to procrastinate. I'll put off doing my job because I want to."He smirked and got out of the bed, heading to the door and looking down at himself. "I need a fucking shower." He turned back to Psii. "I'll send someone down with food in a bit."

Psii grinned. "Thank you." He nuzzled the sheets, wanting to delay getting up as much as possible. This whole 'getting up' nonsense was just that, nonsense. In fact, he didn't see a need for it.

Dualscar watched him nuzzling his sheets before he finally tore his gaze away and went upstairs, heading to his room to wash up. Try and get rid of some other things while he did. Not that he could wash his brain, despite how badly he wanted to at the moment.

The night was spent lazily on the yellowbloods end. Eating the food that got brought to him and making a pillow fort. He used everything he could to make it grand, but even then, he had seen better. So he took another long, relaxing bath. Washing himself off entirely before someone knocked on his door. Psii got dressed quickly before opening it up to a blueblood. "Captain's ordering you to come up to his room."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?" He peeked out the door in confusion. Nodding to them and putting his shoes quickly on before making his way up there. What did he want to see him for?? He knocked on his door. "Making me come to you now I see. Lazy ass."

Dualscar looked up at the source of the voice and had to try not to grin and giggle like a fucking wriggler. "Get ovver here. Noww. Please."

Psii raised a brow with a smile. "Please? Man, what's got you all manners tonight?" He wandered over to him and knelt down in front of him in confusion. Not that concerned at the moment. He was drunk and lazy, so of course he'd make Psii go to him. "What is it?"

The seatroll frowned. "Wwas jus' tryin' to be polite. And I sure as hell wwasn' goin' all the wway to yer room on the fuckin' lowwest levvel a the ship. Least it feels like that." He put a hand on Psii's head, petting his hair.

"Yeah, well, you put me down there. It's your own fault." He huffed, but enjoyed being pet. He nuzzled his face into the sheets, hoping he wouldn't turn mean. "So what's tonight's topic?"

Dualscar looked at him for awhile, trying to come up with an answer. A couple things ran through his mind, and eventually an idea popped up. He just hoped he hadn't been staring at him in silence for too long. "I wwas thinkin' you and yer friend, Dol, it's been awwhile since ye'vve seen each other, yeah? Wwas thinkin' maybe you twwo could chat a bit tomorroww."

Psii perked up and smiled wide. "Really? Thank you!" It had been forever since he'd seen Rosa!

Dualscar smiled back, glad to see such a big, genuine smile on his face. Realizing that made him happy he groaned and flopped back onto the bed. This wasn't really happening, was it? "Ye get an hour an' no more. Might start makin' a plan t' foil me."

"Haha, good thinking! Might just have to do that now." Psiionic slugged Dualscar with a snicker. He made sure to lay on the sarcasm, since he couldn't leave. Not with the collar on anyways.

Dualscar caught on to the sarcasm, but it still made him very wary. He could just lock Psii up instead. Chain the yellowblood down so he could never leave. But he probably wouldn't like that much. "No mutiny's on my ship. 'Avven't had a mutiny since the night I 'came captain."

The Psiionic nodded. "Ah, good for you. The crew must like an old, drunk tub as their captain." He nudged the seadwellers arm with a loud snicker.

He groaned in response, holding onto his arm as if that had caused him actual pain. " 'M not old, 'm not that drunk, and I ain't a fuckin' tub!" He burped and exhaled loudly before cursing. "Fuck! Alrigh' I'm a bi' drunk."

The landweller rolled his eyes. "A bit? Honestly, you couldn't even count the horns on my head if I asked you to." He chuckled quietly and lounged on his side. "C'mon you old drunk, ask me some random shit."

He turned his head and... examined his body for a second. He hadn't really took the time to appreciate it before. Of course he would oblige to Psii's needs. He narrowed his eyes at him. "Ye got four horns, I can remember tha' shit. Wwhy ye got four horns?"

Psii shrugged. "Cause thats how I was born. Four lovely horns ontop my fat head." His chest swelled with pride, grinning happily at the mention of his head.

Scar raised an eyebrow, a bit confused by the comment. He sat up straighter and looked aroud his head, thinking it was an angle thing. "Ye sure 'bout that?"

"I don't actually have a fat head you lout, I meant I'm smart!" The yellowblood chuckled, shaking his head at Dualscars behaviour. "At least for a slave. We werent allowed to get educated, buuut.... I may have snuck a few books." He hid his face with a grin. Dualscar widened his eyes and flopped back down beside Psii. "Tha's not allowwed!" He looked at the wall for a moment. "Provve it. Bring me one a those books ovver there and read me a bit a it."

The Psiionic raised an eyebrow, gladly getting up and browsing the shelf full of books. He found one that piqued his interest and plopped beside Dualscar with it in hand. He cracked the covers open and read aloud. "Today the crew helped me spot a big one, a lusus that is. It looked like a mouthful at least for that old bitch. It came down easy enough, a shot right through anyone's stomach would bring them down in a heartbeat. I never knew a whale would be limeblooded though. I thought we wiped them all out with the purge all those sweeps ago.

Also, purge means: To get rid, or dispose of.

I know we got all the limeblooded troll's, I just know we did. I ought to keep an eye out though, can't have scum walking around under everyone's noses."

The Psiionic smirked with pride, very satisfied with himself. "Proven?"

Scar frowned, tapping his fingers against his leg. "Tha's so wweird. Evven most tealbloods can't read that good. Wwhat the fuck kind a books did you steal?" Seriously, did he steal troll Odyssey and just read the entire epic poem in one sitting?

Psii shrugged. "I can't remember the nameth of the books, but they were good! I found them in an old library while travelling, so it's not stealing if it's abandoned." He scratched the side of his head in wonder. Was that stealing? He'd never known the difference. He perked up and grinned happily at Dualscar. "So? You think I'm smart?"

"Wwell no shit! I wwrote those books myself! Ye read at the levvel of a growwn vvioletblood!" He laughed, going back to stroking Psii's hair. It was very soft. "Don't think there's too many on this ship that could do such a thin'. It's impressivve."

Psiioniic's chest swelled with pride, grinning happily with yellow tinged cheeks. He held the book in his hand, patting the cover with his other. "I jutht really like to read." Dualscar shrugged. "Ye can read any a the books ovver there. Givves me an excuse to havve you come up here wwhen I'm drunk 's opposed to me goin' dowwn too many fucking flights a steps." He groaned loudly, rubbing a hand over his face. "Really, wwhy the hell does this ship havve so many levvels?"

"That's more a question to be asked yourself. But thank you!" He held the book close to his chest, looking over the full bookshelf. He raised his eyebrows in suprise. "You wrote all those?"

Scar nodded. "Bottom ones are just ship logs, contain wweather conditions, state a the ship, supplies, boring shit I havve to do. Ones in the top half are more interestin'. That's my personal entries."

Psii's face lit up, smiling happily at the bookshelf. He nodded in understanding. "Well, I'll look at them with respect, don't worry." He looked through the book in his hands, smiling at all the words. "You have nice handwritting."

The violetblood smiled and blushed, turning onto his stomach to have an excuse to hide his face. Didn't muffle his giggling very well. "Fuck off, it's shit. Pretty sure most a the creww ain't illiterate, just that I got shit handwwriting."

The Psiionic tilted his head. "But I can read it? Ith like a weird cursive, but makes more sense. " He snorted at himself, flipping through a few more pages. "At least be happy you can write! Lots of trolls can't."

Dualscar turned his face to look at the yellowblood with bleary eyes. "Guess that means my crew is as dumb as I thought. More trolls should. Be a lot fuckin' easier to communicate that wway. Probably plenty like you, hidin' it from evveryone else."

Psii smiled with a shrug to his shoulders. "I didn't have a choice I'll have you know! I would have gotten in trouble if anyone found out, but that doesn't really matter right now." He could read out in the open now!

"Wwell just don't let the creww see ye. They might wwant you t' teach them.” He smirked up at him before hiding his face. Hoping the alcohol would wear off soon.

"I wouldn't mind.” Psii looked at the book. “I've never been a teacher before, tho itll be something new I get to do." He laughed bitterly, mocking himself at his own expense was fun! Hilarious.

Dualscar smiled briefly, remembering the situation. Just making what he was feeling even worse. "You're gonna stay here today, yeah? Mean, it's a long wwalk all the wway back dowwn to yer room. Might as wwell sleep here."

Psiioniic set the book off to the side, laying down mumbling. "Yeah, might as well. " He pulled the blankets up and over himself, snuggling into the sheets. "It's probably not good for you to be sleeping out of your coon so much."

The seatroll groaned before laughing. "You don't evven fucking got a coon, wwho do ye think you are tellin' me wwhere to be sleeping?" He glanced over at his coon. It was very inviting... He forced himself to sit up, rubbing at his face. "Guess a day's rest in the coon wwill do us good..."

Psiioniic shook his head. "I don't sleep in coons. Not since the indigobloods." Psii wrapped himself up into a blanket cocoon, smiling happily at the warmth the blankets gave him. It was so cozy! "But I think it'd be bad for you ith all."

The Orphaner looked the huge ball of warmth and comfort up and down before wrapping his arms around it and picking it up, troll included. "It's bad for any troll, wwhich means you gotta spend time in it too!" He stood up and wobbled, doing so all the way to the coon. He put Psii down just outside of it. "Noww strip."

"NO!!" Psii squirmed and put his feet against the coon to prevent himself from being dumped in. He was glad when he was not dunked in with his clothes and blankets.He sat down in resolve and shook his head.

"Ye don't gotta take all your clothes off, but I ain't sleepin' in the coon alone." It was too weird. The troll having his bed while he was in the coon... like they were roommates or equals or something. A strange thought indeed. He bent down and attempted to take the blanket off him. "Hurry up, wwe don't havve all day."

Psii held the blanket tightly and curled up with it. "Thtop! I don't like the coon!! I'll drown!" He glared up at his captor, daring him to try that again. If he went, the blankets went with him!

Dualscar rolled his eyes. "You're not gonna fuckin' drowwn! You'd havve to slid in real deep to do that. If it'll help, I'll hold you up out a the slime. And ye can bring in my blanket and get it all messy if you must."

The captive whined loudly. "Auugh I don't waannaa." He sighed loudly and decided to oblige. Standing up and... Awkwardly sliding into the coon. He made weird, disgruntled noises at all the slime around him, getting the blanket and his clothes all kinds of messy. "Blegh! Still smells awful..."

Dualscar looked at Psii with a raised eyebrow. "Wwhat'd you expect it to smell like, fucking roses?" He stripped down to his boxers and slid in, putting his arm around Psii like he said he would. As uncomfortable as it was. "At least take your shirt off, this shit's supposed to be comfortable."

"I thaid no!" He wrapped the blanket around himself, getting slime all over everything on him. He made a face and tried to squirm away from it, but it was everywhere. Gross. He shimmied his way onto one of Dualscar's legs.

The seatroll was starting to regret bringing the Psiionic into the coon. It would be so much better if both of them were naked. It would at least be tolerable if Psii took some article of clothing off. He held up his hands defensively. "I promise you I wwon't do anything to you, but you're not gonna get any sleep if you wwear shit in the coon. Toss the blanket out at the vvery least."

"No! Don't make me say it again!" Psii frowned up at him and leaned against the wall of the coon, pouting over in his direction. Jerk, making him sleep in he coon. He held the blanket tightly around himself like it was its own coon.

Dualscar looked at him with disappointment before he sunk down until his chin was just barely poking out. "Fine. Do wwhat you wwant then." He put his arm around Psii and pulled him just a bit closer. He'd have pulled him right against his chest if it wasn't disgusting to do so. He sunk down until his nose was poking over and closed his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to face the strange ch-ch-changes!
> 
> Sorry. See? Chapters are getting longer. Good things are finally starting to happen. I didn't lie to you after all!
> 
> We got a tumblr that goes by the name of thesecondship. Check it out, our psii rper does lots of beautiful art!


	7. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolorosa has a good night. Psii doesn't. Dualscar's just plain confused. A lot of emotions and talking take place.
> 
> Warning for self-harm.

Psii had such a... vivid dream in the slime. It was all so clear, so real, which made everything that much more frightening when the dream went to shit. He started to panic and tried to wake up. What he woke up to was something much thicker, much heavier than water. It was going up his nose, keeping him submerged. He reached a hand out, trying to grab onto something to pull himself out.

Meanwhile Dualscar was having a lovely sleep, with something warm in his arms, slowly sinking down on his body, squirming around....

Wait, that wasn't good. He peeked an eye open and saw a hand sticking out of the slime. Fucking landdwellers. He grabbed his wrist and pulled Psii up, grabbing his shoulder and pulling his head out of the slime. "How the hell did you manage to almost drown?"

The yellowblood choked, coughing up the slime that was stuck in his throat. He squirmed out of Dualscar's grasp, standing up out of the coon and throwing up all the green slime he had swallowed. Which was quite alot. He coughed loudly, trying to make sure everything was out.

The Orphaner watched him distastefully, sinking down so his ears were covered from the gross noise. Once he saw he wasn't barfing anymore he grabbed Psii around the waist and pulled him onto his lap. "You're shit at sleeping in coons."

Psii groaned quiety, leaning back against Dualscar's chest. Worse way to wake up, ever. He kept his eyes shut, thinking any light would be much too bright for his liking right now. Psiionic made a small hum in agreement. He sucked at sleeping in coons.

The seadweller blinked down at him and rested his head on Psii's. A smile grew on his face and he closed his eyes. Psii leaned had back on him! Probably from exhaustion, but it counted. "Guess it's more difficult for someone who's not use to them."

Psiionic nodded. Gog he hated coons. He felt all stiff now from sleeping in the slime. Maybe he should have taken his clothes off, but he didn't want to. "Coonth thuck."

Dualscar brought a hand up and stroked at Psii's hair, since it was already slime covered. "Be better if they were watered down more." He held the warmblood tighter, taking in the moment since he knew it was going to end soon. He had a ship to run. Once he could finally bear to part with him he sighed and let go. "Ought to wash up now."

Psiioniic nodded in agreement once more. "Probably. Well, I dont have a ship to run. I have a room to get back to, and an hour to talk with Rosa." He sighed and sank down into the slime more. it was warmer under there! Lowbloods and their warmth.

Fuck, Psii wasn't leaving the coon. Which meant Dualscar couldn't leave the coon or else he would drown, and the Empress would have none of that therefore he had to stay. Oh well. He pet Psii's hair. "You don't want to see her while covered in slime, do you? Not to mention the mess it would make on my ship."

"... Yeah... That'd be kinda rude..." The landweller sighed loudly again before slowly getting up, feeling as heavy as he possibly could. He dragged the blanket out with him to get cleaned and stood outside the coon. "Do I jutht take a shower now or what?"

Dualscar poked his head up from the coon, looking where Psii was standing. All that slime on his floor. No wonder he never slept in this thing. He rested his elbows on the edge and nodded. "Yeah, preferably. I'll find you some new clothes to change into after. If you hadn't worn them while you were sleeping you wouldn't a had that problem."

Psii sneered. "I have my reasons!" He spat his forked tongue out at the seatroll, dissapperaing into the washroom right after.

Dualscar smirked at the tongue being spat out at him, and sunk back down once Psii was gone. No point in getting out if he couldn't wash up. As warm as the coon was, it was definitely colder without the boiling hot warmblood in there. He closed his eyes and relived those precious moments that had just happened.

The warmblood got out of the washroom soon enough and wrapped a towel around him like a blanket. He covered up most of what he could, but his legs were out on display. Suction cup burns and deep cuts littered his legs, marring up every bit of clear skin he even thought of having. He grimaced at them and walked out, quickly looking around for his cothes. "Hey, where are my clothes?"

Duaslcar had forgotten. Shit. His violet eyes shot open and he sat back up. "Just grab something from my wardrobe for now. Don't have any yellow clothes for you to wear." He noticed his legs were exposed, and looked at them with confusion. He hadn't really looked at his body when he... when Psii wasn't wearing clothes. He pointed at his legs. "What're those?"

Psiionic made a face of grimace, shrugging to pass it off as nothing. "Scars." He went to Dualscars wardrobe and pulled out a plain shirt and some of his smaller pairs of pants. Psii was clearly a few sizes smaller than the seadwellwer. He pulled out a long sleeved shirt to wear under the short sleeved one. He turned to Dualscar and shooed him. "Go back under ith not polite to watch someone dress!"

Dualscar had been leering at him over the edge of the coon. The second Psii spoke his earfins perked up in surprise and he dove under. He thought over what he had just seen, but Psii changed too fast for him to get a good look at anything. He popped back up and rubbed the slime from his face before getting out. "Alright I'm washing up now. Don't. Leave."

The warmblood sat on his hands, looking away at the command. "Can I just go grab something really quick? I wont be long!" He grinned in hopes he would appeal to him more. He would just be right back!

Dualscar looked him over for a second before shaking his head. "No. You'll be fine here. You can get it later." He went into the washroom and started up a cold shower. Psii going out wearing his clothes? Alone? That was just asking for him to get beat up, and those idiots he called his crew didn't know what could count as permanent damage. Far too risky.

Psii sighed loudly when he was alone and decided to respect his wishes. Sticking his hands in the pockets before using the little bits of psiionics he could still use to read the book from before. He still thought it was awesome! It was like an actual novel.

Dualscar got out awhile later, dried off and left the room with a towel around his waist, his hair in perfect form. He was glad to see Psii hadn't disobeyed him. He checked his closet, checked the other troll, then checked his closet again. He was wearing the shirt he wanted to wear. He huffed and chose a different one, getting changed. "What was it you wanted to get?"

Psiioniic looked at his knees, shrugging. "..Some gloves.. My hands are cold! Still lowblooded." He was a warmblood, he got cold easily!

Dualscar shook his head at the request. "It's almost amusing how you lowbloods work. Almost." He finished putting his cape on and looked in the mirror. It didn't match his outfit for the night. He tossed it to the side and put on some light armour instead. He was trying to go for casual. Once he was satisfied with his appearance he went over to Psii. "Let's get your gloves. We can get Dol along the way."

Psii grinned happily and jumped up. "Yay!" He exited the room, with Dualscars permission, and looked down the hallways, expecting to see her standing at the ends. Upon not seeing her right away, he turned to Dualscar for guidance, sticking his hands into his pockets.

Dualscar tried to hide his smile from seeing him happy. He led him along, greeting his crew members along the way. He stopped them at a door on the second floor and knocked. "It's Dualscar. You're coming with me tonight."

Dolorosa could be herd groaning. Standing up, talking with the sarcasm of a thousand teenagers. "Oh joy, I wonder if it'll be my lucky day to not be in misery." She glared at Dualscar on her way out the door, to be greeted with a toothy fanged smile by a familiar yellowblood. She beamed and scooped him up into a huge hug. Psii hugged her back, his scarred hands clutching her back. "Rosa! Gog, you look dreadful!"  
She laughed. "As do you! Violet is not your colour at all." She looked over his clothes with distasteful eyes. The yellowblood spat his splits out at her as she tsked him.  
She looked over to Dualscar. "So, where are we going, violetblood?"

Dualscar averted his eyes for most the reunion, not at all pleased with the things they were saying. He caught a quick glimpse at his hands though. More scars. He scowled at her. "I've told you countless times to refer to me as Captain, Dualscar, or both in that order. And we're going to Psii's room. You get an hour to catch up and do... whatever this is." He motioned to what could almost be pale touching that was happening between them.

Dolorosa smirked at the seatroll. "Very well, lead the way, Violetblood." She did not care for his prefered titles. If it pissed him off, good. He deserved that much.  
Psii beamed and tugged Rosa on down to his room, very proud he knew where it was. He opened up the door and quickly cleaned up the room, even if there were only 2 or 3 things out of place. The Seatroll followed them down from a distance, only to make sure they made it to his room. Once they were in he left them alone for their privacy. Whatever version of a moiraillegiance they had going on, he did not want to part take in it. Instead he made his way onto deck to do his actual job.

The two landwellers talked idly at first,before the feeling of loss took over everything. Rosa cried for her sons passing, and Psii tried to consult her. Poor thing, she had too much pity in her heart. Psii was clearly trying to stay strong, but Rosa started talking about him. All the things he loved to do, the stuff he would say.

Psii felt the loss at a larger degree. He loved that man, and he had killed him. It was his fault they were here. His fault they went looking for him. His fault he _died_.

Everything hit him, and it sucked. Hard. Rosa took notice of his distress, and tried to comfort him back. He never told her, but he got the feeling she already knew. Poor Disciple. He hoped and prayed she was alright. She had to watch her actual redmate die... It was all his fault. He held his face in his hands and sniffled harshly, trying to cool it down before Dualscar came back.

Meanwhile, Dualscar rubbed at his face, trying not to fall asleep with boredom. Most nights were just so... dull. He only had a limited group of people he could talk to that could manage a decent conversation, and it pained him that a decent part of that group were two slaves. Not to mention one slave he couldn't get off his thinkpan no matter how hard he tried. Once the hour was up he went down to his room, thankful to finally have something to do. He knocked before opening the door. "Time's up."

Rosa looked up when the violetblood came in and nodded to him. She patted Psii gently on the back, leaning over to whisper something in his ear before getting up and turning to Dualscar, leaving the room. She strode out and fixed her ruffled dress, running a hand through her hair. "So, you going to feed this rainbow drinker one of these nights?"

Scar had waited for the exchange to be over. Not even remotely jealous of Psii and Dol's relationship. Not one bit. He raised an eyebrow at her once they were on their way to her room. "I'll find someone on the ship. Or you might just have to wait until I get slaves again."

She shook her head with a grin. "Oh no, I much prefer highblood. It tastes so... Sour. I like it." She eyed the gills on his neck with hunger. Her lips pulled up into a smile, wanting to drain that blood right from his scarred up face.

The gilled man wished he had worn his cape to at least try and hide his neck. Still, he kept his eyes forward and tried to keep a straight face. "I'd recommend not striving for something so out a your league. Even if you did succeed, my crew would have you keelhauled before you could drink me dry."  
She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you know you cant kill a rainbow drinker, right?" Unless she got vaporized, but only she and a certain Psiionic knew that. She snorted and rolled her eyes. "I've had your kind before, if anything, they didn't want me to stop. It's a weird sensation, they say. The ones that made it anyways."

He glanced at her with a frown. He was not happy with this conversation. The fuck sort of weird sensation did she mean? He looked forward again. "What did you and Psii discuss?"

"None of your business, violetblood" She held her head high, knowing he couldn't force her to answer if she didn't want to. She was not to be taken lightly. She tried to make her son show some respect, but he was gone now. So here comes the boss ass bitch.

Dualscar scowled before smiling slowly. He turned his head to let her see before looking back at where they were going. "I knew having you on board would be interesting. You know I could get the information out a Psii if I wanted it badly enough." He held up his hands defensively before she could do anything. "Not that I will, a course."

The vampire narrowed her eyes at the fish man. Speaking with venom on every word. "You had better not young man. I tried showing you some respect, but you tossed it aside! So don't think I'm not above breaking your legs where you stand." She eyed his stripped pants curiously, gauging how hard she would need to kick the legs within to shatter them. She smirked up at him before they got to her room. "I do suggest you leave him be for a while."

He wanted to scream that it was Psii's fucking fault, but something stopped him from doing so. Instead he just stared at her coldly when they reached her room. "Oh? Why should I do that? Why should I be taking orders from you?"

Her mouth went into a half smirk. "It wasn't an order, meerly a suggestion. Learn some vocabulary before we talk next." She shut her door without another word to him.

Dualscar shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Yup. That was his mistake. He glanced back in the direction of Psii's room, and chose to take her "suggestion". He had a job, after all. Surely Psii would be fine being alone for a few hours. He went back up on deck, that damn troll still on his mind.

The Psiionic was in a state of self loathing. How could he let his friend die like he did? He was awful, trash, disgusting. Fuck it. He got up and fixed his hair, leaving his room against Dualscar's wishes. Maybe if Dualscar saw him disobeying him, he would hit him for it.

Meanwhile two bluebloods were walking through the halls when they spotted a four horned troll with different coloured eyes... wearing violet. They approached him, one tapping on his shoulder. "Wearing the captain's colour, are you? He'll be pissed to know you stole them. Might as well beg for your life now."

Psii looked over his shoulder at them, glancing at his clothes before shrugging. "I'm kind of in the middle of looking for him right now. You should know, HIC will be pissed if you damage what's hers. Might as well let the captain deal with her."

One of them shoved his shoulder. "Hey, hey now! Captain just said no permanent damage! So we can beat you up as much as we want, just so long as you don't die, right?"

"Sure sounds that way to me." The other blueblood turned and smacked Psii across the face, followed by the both of them laughing.

The yellowblood held his cheek, rubbing away the sting. For bluebloods, they had a childs slap. "...True. I think that means scars too, but I won't say anything."

"...You can't get scars from bruising, right?" They looked at each other for a long time, thinking that over. Was it possible? And furthermore, what could they do that would cause only bruising with no risking of cutting skin and leaving a scar?

They wracked their brains for a long time, not noticing another blueblood coming up behind Psii, who poked him on the shoulder. "They're not getting an answer anytime soon. I'd leave if I were you."

Psiioniic jumped and turned to look at the blueblood. Shaking his head at her words with a small grin. "No no, they're fine. I mean, come on guys." He turned back to the other two, gesturing to his torso. "You just got aim where it's not too noticeable. Like not the face, but kinda everywhere else."

"...But hitting the face is more fun."

They wracked their brains a bit longer. The blueblood who just joined shook her head and grabbed his arm, pulling him with her. "I was trying to give you a chance to escape, but I guess their stupidity has worn off on you. Where were you going?"

He sneered and yanked his arm away from her grip. "Don't call me stupid." He frowned and crossed his arms, hoping she wouldn't touch him again. "I don't like being in my room. Gueth I have to go back now." He scowled at her, turning on his heel back to his room.

She huffed at his back, calling out. "You could at least say thank you. Be glad I didn't lock you in the slave cells until the captain came to get you." She turned and left, going on deck to tell Dualscar what had taken place. Dualscar asked where he went. She shrugged and replied, probably his room? Dualscar nodded and went down to find him, checking his own room first just in case. The further he went down the stairs the quicker he was, though he didn't know why he was panicking. It was just a slap. And he was just a pitiful yellowblood. He opened the door to his room without warning, and his shoulders dropped in relief when he spotted him. "There you are."

The warmblood's face was covered by his hair, sitting against the wall. He looked up, seeming tired, or just disoriented. He looked up when the seatroll came inside with his words. "Oh, yeah, you're here now. Whats up?" He sat up a bit straighter, rubbing his head and tilting it. "Here to punish me or.. something? I left. My room. This one." He patted the floor.

The seatroll looked at the landweller weirdly. "I'm not here to punish you. Heard couple a my crew members were trying to beat you up. They didn't get you too badly, did they?" He stepped into the room, closing the door behind himself.

"... No... I left my room though..." He wasn't supposed to leave! Great, he huffed at him before leaning back against the wall. "I'm fine, go do whatever you were doing." He wanted to be alone if this was how this interaction was going to go.

The violetblood shook his head. Psii kept mentioning he left his room, so clearly he had an important reason. He went over and sat down next to him, trying to examine his face. "Why'd you leave your room?"

"I don't like it in here. Don't sit, go!" He shooed him away, leaning heavily against the wall. Seemed a bit dizzy. He glared up at Dualscar with a frown. He didn't want his company if he was just going to be caring!

"You hiding something in here?" Scar glanced around. He was pretty sure he didn't put a hiding spot in this room, but he was well aware of the ones slaves had made in his cells. Psii could have just made one himself. He looked back at him. "You want to go somewhere else? You don't have to stay in here if you don't like it."

"Oh for crying out loud, can you not hear me? I asked you to leave!" He didn't want to be made fun of, he didn't want to break down in front of his captor. He figured he would, but he really wanted to do it alone.

"Fuck, I'm just trying to help! You said you didn't like it in here, and I offered to bring you elsewhere. And this time, since you'll be with me, my dumbass crew won't try to beat you up!" Really, he was the most giving troll Alternia had ever seen.

"I don't care what they do to me, okay? What I do care about is where you are, which is in here, which is not what should be happening. So, leave." He pointed at the door, trying to make him leave faster.

Dualscar scowled at him and got up, heading to the door. Then he remembered he was the captain and he could do whatever he wanted, so he sat back down. Then he remembered he wanted Psii to like him, so he got back up and went to the door. Glaring at the yellowblood the whole time. He still didn't know what to do. He stood with his hand on the handle for a few seconds. "What did you and Dol talk about?"

"Nothing!! Go away!" He looked around for something to throw at the violetblood, but nothing was in reaching range, so he just glared up at him.

Scar glared at him some more before turning the door handle and exiting. Fucking ungrateful bastard, who the hell did he think he was? He got his own room, he got fed, hell Dualscar was even being nice to him! He should thank him or something! He threw a small tantrum as he made his way back on deck.

Psii spent his time alone making up for what he had done. He killed is friend, it was all his fault. All his friends sorrows were his fault. It was terrible.

He damaged himself as much as he could, burning his fingers, bruising his forehead, adding to the ladder climbing up his arms. He was a mess now. He dragged himself to the wash room to clean himself up.

It was clear to Dualscar that Psii didn't want to talk to him. At that moment anyways. That's why Dualscar resolved to go down and talk to him at dinner. Just a tad buzzed, as he usually was throughout the day. He impatiently waited for his crew to leave deck. The crew, upon seeing his impatience, hurried the fuck up as best they could. When he was finally able, Dualscar grabbed his and Psii's dinner and made his way down to his room, knocking before entering. "I'm aware you don't want to talk to me, and I'm guessing that's because you're hungry, so I brought you food."

Great, he was back. Psii stuck his head out of the bathroom door. "Just set it in the room, I'm indecent." He shut the door behind himself. He went back to cleaning himself up, wrapping guaze around his arms and sticking bandaids over his fingers. "Isn't there a faster way to get to her palace?"

Hearing Psii's question made Dualscar freeze, and his bloodpusher drop. Several emotions stirred inside him, and decided to act on the least violent one. He got up and sulked over to the door, knocking but not entering. "Something wrong?"

"I was just wonder- HEY! Don't come in here!!" He pressed his foot against the door, hoping to keep it closed. He was still bleeding somewhat, fuck, he hoped there wasn't any on the floor out there. That'd be a bit problematic.

Psii couldn't just be wondering, Dualscar thought. Was he really hating the trip that much? Well fuck, he'd been a shitty captain- a shitty person in general to him. He swallowed and leaned against the door. "With my ship, no, there's no faster way there. Even if we could get there before the set date, the Empress is most likely out in space somewhere. So try to enjoy the trip."

The yellowblood grumbled a 'fuck' and went back to wrapping and cleaning himself up. "Okay, you can leave now." Considering Psii was occupied, and would be for a while, Dualscar might as well just leave him alone.

"I'm not leaving. I've got my dinner here as well. I thought we could eat together." He eyed the door handle. Maybe he should just make his way in there, see what he was hiding. It was his ship after all. "You're sure nothing's bothering you?"

Psiionic hissed at the door. "Leave me alone! I'm not going to talk until I'm decent, which won't be for a fucking while!" Was he daft? Could he not take the elephant hint?

"Why the fuck not? You sick or something? I'm your captain, you should tell me when something's wrong!" Seriously, did he not get that he actually fucking cared for him? Idiot.

"I'm not sick! I just want you to leave me alone!" Asshole didn't know when to fucking leave! Well, the concern was nice... In a weird way... But that wasn't the point! He needed to be alone right now.

Alright now Dualscar was getting angry. Not to mention his food was getting cold! Something had to be wrong. Even when he was in the cells, he had never been so persistent about being alone. "I'm not doing that until you fucking get out here and eat! Not going to have you starve to death 'cause a some petty problem you've got with yourself!"

Psii sparked angrily and ripped the door open. Grabbing the taller trolls shirt collar and getting in his face, not remembering he was in just shorts. He sneered, talking with venom. "If I ask you to leave, you better do so. This is not a fucking "petty problem" you egotistical asshole! I'm dealing with shit right now and do not want to be around a blockheaded dick like you, now leave. Me. ALONE!" He slammed the door behind him.

Dualscar's eyes widened as the hand grabbed his shirt, and he looked down at the very angry troll. Most of the words didn't get into his head as he was too busy looking over his body. He looked... awful. He had cuts and bruises all over him. Shit, some of it looked like it could be broken! All of it looked incredibly painful. He took a second to himself before he opened the door right back up and stepped in, fuming. "Who hit you?"

The warmblood glared at the med kit he had out, not looking at the Captain while he spoke. "No one fucking hit me, it's all long term. Maybe highbloods heal faster or some shit, but when lowbloods get hit with a mace, it takes a while! Now get out!"

"No no, I know scars and bruises and shit, and that's all fresh! I've seen enough bloodied lowbloods to know it doesn't take a fucking week for shit to heal!" He put his hand on his shoulder and spun him around, making him look at him. "Who hit you?!"

"No one! Shove off!"

"Then what the hell happened?! It's not like you could have done this to yourself!" Seriously, no matter how hard anyone tried or wanted to, they couldn't hurt themselves this bad! Maybe Dol had done this. That bitch. She'd get her fucking comeuppance for this.

Psii stayed silent and looked off to the side, not wanting to admit it out loud. He yanked himself from the captains grip, turning back around to the med kit. He quietly patched himself up.

Dualscar was in shock. He stayed quiet, letting the realization sink in. He took a couple steps over to him, not grabbing him in case he just hurt himself more. His voice was quiet. "Did you do this to yourself? ...Why?"

"None of your buisiness! If HIC gets mad, there's not much more she can do about it. Don't worry your damn head off about it." He sneered over at the scar faced troll before returning to his task at hand.

Said scar face put his hand on his shoulder and turned him towards him again, far more gently this time. He put his other hand on Psii's cheek, resting it there before brushing it back into his hair. "I don't want you getting hurt anymore."

"Well too bad! I deserve to be hurt! In pain, miserable, and suffering. You can't control that, and you never will!" She would make sure of that in a matter of time. He looked back away from him. This wasnt going to end well.

"Well I'll try to!" He grimaced, then sighed. "That came out more controlling than I meant it to. I meant I want to try and stop you from getting hurt anymore, at least while you're on my ship."He looked at him wide eyed and pathetic. Those fucking feelings of his were pushing their way into his bloodpusher with every passing second.

"Maybe I like getting hurt." It made him feel like he was making up for all the bad he had done. Man, he had done a fucking lot that was bad. Which meant that everything that happened to him was just meant to be.

"Don't say that. No one likes getting hurt." He grabbed the gauze and started helping him get bandaged. He saw the scars he had put on him himself mixed with the rest, and the weight in his stomach made him feel like dropping to the floor. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't care. It makes up for the bad I ever did. I could make a list, or ramble for a few days, but I'd rather not." He smacked his hands away in annoyance.

Scar grumbled at the hand smacking. He was trying to help! "You think I haven't done bad shit in my life? I just gotta look at you and the fucking shit I did to you and I'm reminded how fucking horrible of a person I am!" He looked Psii dead in the eyes. "But I'm trying to make up for it, 'cause if I hurt myself it'd hurt my crew too."

"Well that's what I'm trying to do! You think I like killing my friends? Having them go through such loss and sorrow? No! But the other two are suffering because I got caught. It's my fault, okay?" He sniffled and looked at the floor with sorrow.

Fuck, how the hell was he supposed to help him? He was the one who fucking caught them after all! He mulled it over in his brain before kneeling down, getting into Psii's line of view. "It wasn't your fault. We would have caught them then and there if you hadn't sacrificed yourself. You saved them, gave them more time. What they chose to do with that was up to them. And they cared about you enough to come save you. It was kind a strange, to be honest. I've never seen a group a people care so much about each other."

"Because they don't know better. They don't care about me, they just.... They took alot of pity on a lususless lowblood with no hope, and no future." He covered his face with his bandaged hands, shaking his head. "They don't understand."

... Dualscar really didn't know if that was true or not. From what he had seen, that was a lie, but he hadn't actually been in their group or gotten to know any of them to know that for a fact. He stood back up and his emotions got the better of him, making him kiss the top of his head to try and give him some comfort. "I can't speak for them, so I don't know if it's true or not. But I care about you."

Psiionic shook his head, narrowing his eyes at the seatroll in accusation. "No you don't. You jutht want me to trust you so you can use me again!" He hit him in the arm, not wanting to hurt him too badly for Rosa's sake. He took a step back and wiped his face free of his small tears. "Just leave me alone tho I can deal with thith."

"I'm not- I'm not going to use you again. I swear on my lusus's grave I will never use you again. Haven't you gotten that yet?!" Didn't Psii realize how he felt for him?! He wanted to just blurt it out and get it over with, but it seemed like he wouldn't believe him. Not right now. "Just let me help you, we'll eat, then I'll leave."

Psii groaned in loud annoyance. "Auugh fine! Fine fine FINE! Don't fucking touch me! I can do thith by myself!" It happened a lot, so he knew what he was doing. He snatched his first aid kit up and finished cleaning up his cuts, covering them with bandaids and a bit more guaze. His put all his clothes back on and left the room, grabbing his food and lopping on the floor. "Happy?" He spat bitterly.

Dualscar stepped away but made sure he didn't try hurting himself again. That would destroy him. He followed him out to his room and sat down next to him, slowly munching at his now cold food. He wasn't sure how to answer Psii. He was happy he was eating and bandaged up and just there with him, but he wasn't happy about what had caused all this. He swallowed the food in his mouth. "You're real pitiful, you know that?"

Psii shot him a glare. "My point from earlier." He growled lowly before going back to eating his food. Fuck, everyone pitied him! He wiped his cheek free of its dampness, eating away at his food.

The seatroll shook his head. "That's not what I meant." He was going through with this, wasn't he? He ran his hands through his hair, half-heartedly playing with his food. "Can't stop thinking about you, and everything you say, and it just makes me want to... I don't know. More than help you. I just sort a want to always be around you." He set his plate aside. "Fuck it, I don't know what I'm saying. Just eat."

The psiionic stayed quiet, staring at his food. He glanced over at Dualscar. "...Don't say shit like that, cause that's what it is. Shit, so dont say it." He looked down at his food and shovelled some more into his mouth. No one could love him, he was unloveable! Look at him,disgustingly covered in scars.

Dualscar shot up to a straighter position. "It's not shit! It's fucking true! You need to stop believing what you want to believe and start believing what others tell you!" He turned his body towards the yellowblood, angry at first. His anger melted instantly just seeing him. "It's not shit. I mean it. And I guess I can see why you think I'm lying, but I'm not this time. I promise." He paused, trying to swallow his words but unable to. "I really care about you."

"Why!? Cause-cause you see me for what I am now? A murderer, a fucking whore!? A helmsman? A slave!?" He hissed loudly at the Orphaner. He was lying! he had to be!

Dualscar shook his head. "That's not what you are." Taking a chance, he leaned in and kissed him. Closing his eyes and basking in the sensation and warmth and goodness and oh fuck why hadn't he done this so long ago?! He pulled back, because he wasn't done talking. "You're just a yellowblood with some bad luck, and who's managed to beat the odds and push through it all anyways. You're strong, Psii."

"... am not..." He said quietly. He chanced a look at him but quickly looked back at the floor, pulling his knees close up to his chest. He shook his head. "Why do you pity me then..?"

Scar smiled a bit. "I told you. You've been through all kinds a shit in your life, and then you had to deal with me." He smirked, running his hand through Psii's hair. He was happy he had finally gotten him to calm down a bit. "Now you're stuck with me for 8 perigees. If that ain't worthy a pity I don't know what is."

Psiionic stayed quiet for a few minutes. "...Thath... Dumb." He raised a brow at Dualscar suspiciously. "You put me on this ship in the first place, now you feel bad for it?" That was abnormal in this time, for highbloods. To feel guilt, that is.

The Orphaner rolled his eyes. "No shit. Do you even remember the past week at all? I was a piece a shit to you, even when I didn't want to be anymore. Don't know how the hell you haven't tried hurting me yet. Not that I want you to. I just know I regret all those bad things I've done to you."

"... Oh..." He regretted? That was... Odd. He gave Dualscar a funny look before turning his gaze away. "What if I did hurt you? What if I started doing everything you hated? What then?"

"...Good question." Dualscar shrugged. "Guess I'd deserve it. Wouldn't like it, and wouldn't do it to myself, but if you started now I'd understand. I wouldn't put up a fight." He really hoped Psii wouldn't. He looked over at him, at his lips. Damn he wanted to kiss those again.

"... I'm not accepting anything right now... I'm not too sure how I feel about this... But uh... If it makes you happy.. I'd really like to go read in your room..." His cheeks got a little yellow. He was a little embarrassed that he liked to read so much. A silly hobby!

Orphaner gave him a small smile, and settled for kissing the top of his head sweetly. "I think we can manage that." He stood up, putting a hand out for Psii to take. If he was even in any acceptable condition to walk.

Psii took Dualscar's hand before pulling it away quickly. He wasn't used to public displays of affection- not that he was going to be affectionate to Dualscar or anything! He quietly followed the violetblood with a heavy mind.

Dualscar led him up to his room, holding the door open for him before shutting it behind them both. He slipped his armour off and placed it back in its proper place before making his way to the bed, lying down with his hands under his head.

Psii picked out a book off the shelf, looking at Dualscar and... Sitting next to him, not making a big deal of it or anything. He kept quiet for the next hour or so, the only noise in the room was his breathing and the occasional page turn. Once he was satisfied for the day, he shut it and looked near Dualscar. "... We can... Thleep in the coon... If you want..."

Scar looked up when Psiioniic spoke, and shrugged. "We're already here. I thought you hated the coon anyways."

"...I do... But.. We could is all I'm saying..." His cheeks heated to a light shade of yellow.

The Orphaner grinned and turned on his side, looking up at him and posing as seductively as he could. Giving Psii a big look over before meeting his eyes. "You going to take your clothes off this time?"

The landweller hit him square on the stomach, glaring poisoned daggers at him. "If you can't tell, I'm not entirely comfortable with people oggling my body." He sneered before it drained away. He guessed he was trying to be funny. Still failed. He sighed and looked away. "...The answer would be my shirt though..."

The captain groaned and rolled onto his other side. Not cool. His fault though, his fault. He'd take the blame. "Sorry." Once the pain had subsided he looked back at him, quickly eyeing the bandages. "Probably be good for your wounds. Bad for the bandages though."

"...Can change them later..." He eyed the coon with a small distatse. "Either way, I'm tired and do not want to go all the way back to my room." He huffed at Scar, putting his book on the floor. Smooth.

Well, Dualscar really had nothing to complain about. He was going to be sleeping with Psii again, and he didn't feel even remotely drunk. He had no clue how that would affect his sleeping. He lazily shuffled out of his clothes down to his boxers, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and bending down to pick Psii up. He carried him over to the coon, sitting him on the edge as he himself slide into the slime. "Just remember this was your idea."

Psii squirmed slightly and took his shirt off, folding it and tossing it aside. Growling lowly at the seatroll. "I know, stop treating me like a wriggler!" He frowned at him, slipping down into the slime. He shifted himself onto Dualscar's leg and leaned against the wall of the coon.

Orphaner put his arm around him, not ogling him just like Psii wanted. This wasn't going well so far. He wanted Psii to be comfortable, though it seemed impossible at this point. He leaned his head on him, closing his eyes. "I know. I'm sorry." Yellowbloods were so fucking warm.

"... Good..." He made a faint noise in the back of his throat. Almost sounded like a purr, but that couldnt be right. Trolls didn't do that. He got comfortable on top the seatroll's leg and slightly leaned back onto him.

Dualscar took in a deep breath. His arms wrapped tightly around him, most likely pulling Psii closer than he wanted to be. His insides were flipping so bad and his head was racing but he didn't want it to stop. He could stay like that forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a tumblr, and if you're reading this chapters all in a row and not while they're updating, you're probably sick of this message. You're probably sick of it even if you are reading it with every update.
> 
> But this message will continue. It cannot be stopped.
> 
> thesecondship 


	8. Blue Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwanted guest arrives. Things go better than expected. Psiionic and Dolorosa spend some time together. Things somehow end up alright for once.

Dualscar woke up several times, all the conflicting emotions messing with his body. Not to mention he barely ate the night before. The last time he woke up he decided to just get out and start his night early. First he made sure Psii wasn't going to drown of course, since he was apparently prone to it. He showered and got dressed, still scared about leaving him alone in case he did drown.

Psiionic sunk under while Dualscar was in the shower. He slipped slowly under and got another inhale of slime. Choking and coughing on the... Very slimey slime. He reached a hand out onto the edge of the coon, pulling himself out after waking up. Coughing loudly again to try and open up his airways.

Dualscar walked out in clothes, deciding beforehand to bring them in, and found Psii coughing on the coon. He rushed over and helped hold the warmblood's upper body out of the slime. "You alright? Slip under the slime while I was gone?"

Psii coughed up a good amount of the slime. He huffed, very out of breath, before nodding to the question. Seemed as though he was definately prone to it. He wiped his mouth off, giving the slime a dirty look. Worst way to wake up, ever.... Again. "Thorry..."

The captain snorted, helping him up to sit on the edge of the coon. "The fuck are you sorry for? Shouldn't a left you alone when I knew you were scared a drowning." His eyes lingered on his back longer than he knew they should have. Those were... a lot of scars. Lots of branding. He moved to his side, pretending they didn't exist. Psii coughed some more, sniffling to make sure no more slime was in his system.

Looked like it was going to be a quiet night then. Dualscar tilted his head at Psii before making a decision for the yellowblood. "Go have a shower, borrow my clothes again. I'll make sure yours are washed tonight. You're free to spend the night reading in here if you want."

"... Alright... " He nodded and traveled to the washroom, quietly shutting the door behind him to strip his slimey pants off. Last day was... Really nice. Dualscar seemed true to his words. He didn't try anything while he slept,and he was being really nice... He sat under the shower spray in deep thought.

Dualscar half-assedly cleaned up the slime mess on his floor before giving up. The maids would do it. He went up on deck, his mind deep in thought. Psii seemed quiet tonight. Probably pissed at him. He hated that he fell for a yellowblood. What was he thinking, talking about his feelings and trying to do something about it?! If they got caught it'd cause a mutiny within seconds! He hardly paid attention to his crew and giving commands. His mind was far away

The night was over before he even knew it. He was just in thought about Psii and how fantastic he was when half his crew was gone and the sky was getting light. He went down after all of them, grabbing his and Psii's food from the kitchen. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by the chef saying how his plates from the day before didn't come back. Not anything important. He wasn't about to knock on the door to his own room, but he did open it slowly to not startle Psii. "Brought you food."

"Yaaay!" Psii sat up, setting the book gingerly aside. He took his food graciously and ate in tiny bites. Looking over at Dualscar for a moment before back at his plate. "Been thinkin'..."

The violetblood plopped down next to him, munching away at his food with gusto. He was starving. Somehow he managed to stop when he heard Psii said those words. He swallowed, staring at his own plate. "Oh?"

Psiionic nodded. "Yes.. I wouldn't be opposed to uh... Try dating with you. If thath still a thing." Really, he had nothing to lose at that point. He couldn't protect Rosa forever, and he only had a handful of perigee's before hell. Nothing much worse could really happen.

Dualscar dropped the food he was eating and turned to him, shocked. It took him a minute to process what he had said. "...Really?" A smile started growing on his face. His head started getting light headed again, and it just made him more giddy.

The yellowblood nodded. "Yeah, but I'm serious about this though. Don't do anything I don't want, okay? I thtill dont entirely trust you, Mr.Mace wielder, but I'm willing to give it a try." A good try at that. Dualscar hadn't done him wrong since, but it had only been a week! He assumed feelings had to change a lot longer than that.

The Seatroll nodded, his smile just getting bigger and bigger. Fuck, he couldn't even say anything. He just dove in and kissed him. Not putting his hands on him, not forcing him into the kiss or even pressing that hard. He just wanted him to know how fucking happy he was.

... Psiionic kissed him back, caressing the side of his face before pulling away. Eating his food with mustard coloured cheeks. This was going to be tough! A step forward, yes, but tough!

Scar just about jumped for joy when he caressed his face. Fuck he so badly wanted to just pull him in and keep it going forever, but Psii had pulled away. He definitely saw that blush though. He returned to devouring his food, setting the plate aside once he was done. His eyes looked back at the yellowblood, and his fingers twitched, badly wanting to wrap around him for a hug.

Psii set his plate aside once he was finished, chancing a look at him before looking back down at his bandaged hands. "So.. U-uh... Do we go to sleep now or... I think ith early for that..."

Dualscar looked at him, his hands, then back at him. Risking everything and gently putting his hand on Psii's. "We can do whatever you want. If you want to just read for a bit by all means, go for it."

The yellowblood let out a tiny wince, his hands still being tender. He nodded, wondering what he wanted to do.... He wanted to cuddle for a bit, that was for sure... Could they do that? "... C-can we cuddle... Whi-ile I read for a bit..?"

Holy fuck. Dualscar wanted nothing more than that. He nodded, motioning to the bookcase. "Get what you want to read. I'll be waiting right here." He got comfy against the bed frame, putting his muscular arm out to the side. Right where Psii would go.

The Psiionic got up and chose a light book, in case he got too sucked into it. He turned back and crawled onto the bed, laying next to Dualscar on his nice arm. His cheeks flushed and he opened his book, hoping he wasn't being too awkward from the situation.

Dualscar put his hand on his shoulder and leaned his head in his direction. He was blushing pretty badly himself. They were right beside each other, he was on his arm- it'd be so fucking easy to just cover him in kisses, but crossing the boundary line seemed too easy. So he remained patient, sneaking glances at the journal he had written.

It wasn't until a long while later that Psii fell asleep with the journal in his hands. He started snoozing softly, eyes closed, mouth agape. It had been a long day for him, and it was so cozy here next to the cooler that was Dualscar, he just couldn't help himself!

Scar glanced at the journal a few time's, mostly just staring at how gorgeous Psii was. He dozed off after a while before a soft snoozing sound took him out of it. He peeked an eye open at Psii. Oh, he guessed he fell asleep. Must have been an exhausting night, reading for hours on end. He smiled and reached down to pull the blankets over them. He gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, snuggled a bit closer, and fell asleep himself not too long after.

  
  


It was early in the evening, and Psii was still snoozing with Dualscar. It had been a long night yesternight, and they both deserved some sleep. Unfortunately, it had to get cut short.  
A loud knocking was at the sea captain's door, waking Psii up instantly. The yellowblood sat up with a small whine, thinking it was time for training.  
Dualscar groaned loudly from the loud knocking. It seemed urgent from how fast they were knocking. He spoke sleepily, most likely too quiet for anyone to actually hear. "What the hell d'you want?"

Despite Dualscars silent question, the guard opened up his door, staring back at Psii for a moment before snapping out of it. "Dualscar, sir, your kismesis has boarded our ship! She ran under deck, and we assume she is trying to find you, captain."

He rubbed at his eyes and sat up further In the bed, still moaning and groaning about it. "Fuck, what does she want at this time a night... Alright, get everyone searching for her. I'll join you In a few minutes." He got out of the bed and started putting some clothes on.

"Yes sir!" The guard gave Psii another wary look before leaving the room, spreading the word to search for Mindfang.

Psii made small noises, whining was more like it, before it all stopped. He stared at the blanket with a blank face, not looking at Dualscar. Must not be a very good morning person.

Dualscar stretched his muscles and started putting his armour back on. Once that was taken care of, he turned to Psii. "Alright, I've got to find you somewhere to hide you."

Psiionic looked up with wide eyes, not looking tired at the moment. He pulled up one of Dualscar's dagger's and pressed it to his own throat, just hard enough to make a shallow cut.

A familiar cackle was herd from Dualscar's doorway. "Well helloooooooo Orphy!"

Dualscar went completely still from shock. His eyes widened before turning it into a glare. He spun around to meet the owner of the laugh, a sneer on his face and a growl In his voice. "Mindfang."

She smiled sweetly, her blue lipstick applied expertly as always. She walked around him with the smugness of a thousand queens, sitting at the edge of his bed with crossed legs. "It's been foreeeeeeeeveeeeeeeer!" She turned her head to the yellowblood, smirked a bit at him. "And look at this sweet little thing! If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to replace me!" She smiled sickeningly sweet at Dualscar, which he returned.

"You know there's no one I despise more than you." He looked over at Psiionic, fearing for his situation but keeping a strong expression on. "Jealous, are you? Of a mere slave?"

"Oh you and I both know he's more than that you silly thing!" She laughed and leaned over to Dualscar, smiling innocently. "Tell you what! If you do me a favor, I'll leave without ANY casualties! You can keep your pretty toy and wont see me for a while! How's that sound, Orphy?"

He smirked, glancing over occasionally at Psii to make sure no damage was being done. "Sound's too good to be true. What do you want?"

"I need either your fastest ship, or your best hiding spot!"  
  
"Why's that?" He glanced back at Psii.

"Redglare's hot on my tail, I need to throw her off." She smirked at seeing Dualscar look at the slave once more. She leaned back and grabbed Psii's shoulder, forcing him to lean down to kiss her. She stained his lips with her blue ones, and attempted to bruise them.

Dualscar snarled and stomped over to his bed, grabbing her by the front of her dress and pulling her away from Psiionic. "I'll give you both if you leave immediately!"

She layed on the bed while her dress was in Dualscar's death grip. She smirked and played inoccent. "Oo have I struck a neeeeeeeerve? Don't like me touching your thiiiiiiiings?" She smirked, mind-controlling him to take his arms off her and take two paces back. She rolled back over to Psii and grinned in amusement as they were both powerless against her. "What's got you so worked up about this little toy?" She made him stick his forked tongue out, snickering at the sight. "Have a tongue fetish, Orphy?"

His sneer stayed in place on his face. At least he was able to speak. He hoped he'd be able to make her back off with the right words. "You know for a fact I don't like having my things touched, but it's not mine to keep. The pissblood's on its way to The Empress's palace. Now If you aren't off my ship in one minute you'll get neither the ship nor the hiding spot."

She pouted at Dualscar, Psii wincing as she made him press the dagger harder to his neck. Gold beads built up at the slice and started to trickle down at a slow pace. Mindfang sighed. "Fiiiiiiiine! You're no fun." She snatched the knife from Psii's hands and pocketed it away, standing up, flicking Dualscar's nose, and striding out of the room.

The mind control shut off once she left, causing Psii to gasp for air and scramble backwards on the bed. He clutched his throat, trying to calm down from being... Taken over like that! That was terrifying.

Dualscar glared at the door for a good minute before his face started to soften up. He went over to Psiionic and put his hand on his head, running his fingers through his hair. "I'll just be a minute. I need to make sure she takes the proper boat. Stay right here" He reached Into his cabinet and pulled out a cape, pressing it to the wound on Psii's neck before leaving.

Psii shook while Dualscar was gone, wrapping the cape tightly around the assaulted area. He briefly wondered if Dualscar would have any capes left by the end of the first month! He took deep breaths, calming down and realizing his cut wasn't that bad.

The captain came back into the room shortly after. The second he shut the door he rushed to Psiionic's side, stroking his hair and pressing the cape gently to his wound. His voice was much softer now that Mindfang was gone. "Are you alright?"

Psii nodded, rubbing his head to calm himself down better. Mind control would probably give him a headache later on or something. He was happy to see Dualscar was okay!

Scar glanced at his cape. Damn. He really needed to start carrying bandages with him or he'd run out of capes. He gave a kiss to the warmbloods forehead, holding it for a long time before moving away. "I think I've got some bandages in the washroom."

The Psiionic shook his head. "I-ith just a shallow slice. I think it'll be okay."

Dualscar nodded. "I'm sorry about that. You may have guessed her visit was unexpected and very unwanted."

The yellowblood nodded, sighing in relief. He didn't want her coming back! He looked at his cape, smelling the beads of blood on it. "Sorry about your cape."

The Orphaner laughed softly. "Don't worry, you've still got a few more you can ruin."

Psii nodded, hoping it wouldn't come to that. He stayed quiet, not having much to say on the situation. Dualscar had said he was a "Mere slave", so maybe he should play the part.

The seatroll paused and raised both eyebrows at Psiionic. A grin slowly formed on his face. "That was a joke. I'm trying to lighten the mood. It'd be easier if you at least pretended to laugh at my pathetic excuse of a joke."

"As I've said before, I'm a terrible actor." He wiped his mouth off with the back of his head, hoping to get the lipstick off. He could still feel the waxy substance on his lips. "Did I get it off...?"

"Almost." He moved his hand up and wiped his thumb over Psii's lips.With almost all the lipstick,he pressed his own lips to the other man's and pulled away. "Now it's gone."

A very small smile found its way onto Psii's face. "What colour is it?" He asked innocently, realizing what he asked, he laughed and looked away. "Heh uh nevermind, don't answer that, thorry."

Dualscar grinned and kissed him again, this time with more intensity and passion. The rush of adrenaline he had gotten from Mindfang's presence was rapidly disappearing. He couldn't find the words to say his thoughts and hoped his actions would convey the message for him. His grin widened feeling Psiionic kiss back, even if it was a bit awkward. He ran his hand through the man's hair. Realizing what he was doing, he pulled away from the kiss, still rather hesitantly. As badly as he wanted to continue, he assumed Psiionic would want to rest. Dualscar figured there was a good chance Psii was still afraid of him, and he didn't want to push himself on to him like before. "Get back into the bed. We might still be able to get some sleep before sunset."

Psii nodded and scooted back, curling up under the blanket's once more. He looked up at Dualscar, raising his eyebrows. "Are you... Gonna sleep too?"  
The seatroll nodded, taking his armour back off, not placing it properly on the stand and slipping under the covers with Psii. He looped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to his chest, just wanting to cuddle the oh so warmblood.

Psiioniic didn't really fall back asleep, dozing in and out of consciousness a few times. The near death experience had kept him up, so he just lay comfortably on the bed, nuzzling Dualscar a few times. He felt oddly safe with him around.

It was early evening by the time the psiionic felt tired from being in the same spot for a long period of time. He slithered out from under the covers over to the bookshelf, reaching for the book he didn't get to finish. He held it under the covers, using the light from his eyes to read the words.

Dualscar finally woke up mid evening, feeling fully rested despite the disturbance that took place. He stretched his arms over his head and looked at the bed, seeing Psiionic reading. "Don't tell me you stayed awake all day just to read?"

Psii jumped at the seadwellers voice, shaking his head and looking over at him over the blankets. "U-uhm no? I didn't stay up all day just to read."

Orphaner gave him a questioning look, an eyebrow raise being a part of It. "Did you stay up all day though?"

Damn it. Psii turned his mismatched eyes away. He thought it over, he had slept for some of the day 'til Mindfang? Yes, that lady woke them up. So, technically, no. "No."

Dualscar nodded, pleased with the answer. He got up and went to go take a quick shower, coming back out in a towel wrapped around his waist. He picked some clothes out, talking with Psii while he dressed. "You'll stay here tonight. I might give the crew an early night and bring you up on deck later."

Psii looked up from his book pages, smiling and nodding. "Soundth nice, thank you."

"Don't mention it." As though he had been doing t for sweeps, he gave Psii a quick kiss to his forehead before leaving.

Psii loved the forehead kisses, blushing slightly as he left.

He spent his night washing up and reading Dualscar's journals. Trying on a few of his capes, making a small pillow pile, the works. He like new, big rooms to play around in. He decided to try out the recuperacoon once more, trying not to go under again.  
He shifted himself inside, trying to find the most comfortable spot to sleep in. Unfortunately, his limbs didn't like listening to him, so he got into a bit of a sticky situation.

The Orphaner returned before sunrise and ,upon seeing Psiionic in the coon, gave him a confused look. "I thought you said you didn't like the coon?"

Psii snickered. "I don't! But I thought if I got in it before bed, I could try and find the betht way to sleep in it. Considering circulation got cut off a while ago, I'd say I'm totally relaxed."

Dualscar laughed. "You got stuck, did you?"

"Either that, or my body decided it would be fun not to work." He laughed softly, starting to squirm. "This is awful, please get me out."

The Captain went over to him and reached Into the slime, lifting him out under his arms. "So it's decided. You'll be sleeping in the bed from now on."

Psiionic made a face at the slime, blushing at the substance. He grinned at Dualscar over his shoulder. "Thank you, I like the bed."

Dualscar laughed before nodding. "A course. Be thankful I'm not a subjuggulator. I've heard rumours they eat this slime."

"Oh I know they do, it's disgusting to witness."

Dualscar made a disgusted face. "I can imagine." He placed Psiionic on his feet. "You may want to go wash up. It smells terrible when it dries up."

"Esh, okay." Psii shuffled his way over to the washroom, trying his hardest not to make a sticky foot trail. He succeeded for the most part. He looked around the washroom with wide eyes, this place was huge!

Orphaner cleaned up the small mess of slime with an already useless cape, before sitting at his desk and writing in a journal.

Psiionic washed up in the heaven-like bathroom. Taking his sweet, sweet time with it. He put his clothes back on, finding them to be very comfortable, even if just a tad big. He opened up the washroom door, spotting Dualscar working, so he stayed quiet, trying to take a peek at what he was up to.

Scar gave a quick glance up at Psiionic exiting the bathroom. "Feel better?"

Psiionic grinned, nodding happily, damp hair sticking to his face. "Yeth, thank you."

The seadweller smiled back before returning to his work. "I'll be done soon. I'll take you and your friend up deck once I'm done."

The warmblood grinned wide and nodded. He took a seat by the bookcase, picking up the book he hadn't finished earlier.

Half an hour later Scar finished, just like he said he would. He closed his journal and set it aside, stretching himself out before turning to face the Psiionic. "Ready?"

Psii looked up when the cooler hue spoke. He nodded, smiling happily. He set his book back onto the bed and slipped his boots on, standing up ready to go. There was no hiding the excitement on Psii's face.

Dualscar smiled, glad to see how happy Psiionic was. He stood up and opened the door for Psii. "Off we go then!" He took Psiionic down the hallways to the Dolorosa's room, glancing back occasionally to make sure Psii was following him.

Psii followed him like a puppy, looking around at the hallways, trying to memorize his way to Rosa's room. If he ever got the privilege to roam freely, he'd have to visit her!

Dualscar grinned and stopped in front of Dolorosa's door, knocking before entering. "I've got a surprise for you!"

The Jadeblood was looking solemnly out the window, turning where she heard Dualscar's voice. She gave him the most unamused look she could before she smiled wide at seeing Psiionic. "What surprise?"

The Orphaner motioned to Psii. "Well I suppose the first part of the surprise has been spoiled. I'm bringing you both up to the deck."

Psii shrunk, not knowing he was supposed to be a surprise. He mumbled a small apology, trying to appear small.

Dolorosa raised an eyebrow at Dualscar, standing from her seat to put her shoes on. "Whatever for if I may know?"

The captain quickly rubbed Psii's back soothingly to show he forgave him. "No particular reason at all. If you question me again I'll take it as a sign you'd rather stay locked up In your room."

"Can a lady not wonder?" She smiled and joined them at the doorway. She eyed Dualscar suspiciously, looking him over to make sure no yellowblood was on him, before turning and hugging Psii lovingly. They walked together, following Dualscar up deck.

Dualscar turned away and walked down the hall, keeping a closer eye on them since they were now both together. He brought them to the deck. "Roam as you please. Just stay on the ship."

Rosa smiled wide and walked leisurely with Psiionic. They strolled around deck, talking quietly amongst themselves. They seemed to be taking a stroll through a park, both just happy to be near family again.

Dualscar leaned against the railing, looking over at the ocean and the two of them every now and then.

The two of them stopped a bit away from Dualscar, talking idly and very comfortably with each other. Rosa leaned over to Psii, speaking into his ear which caused him to fluster. He nodded and they... Started dancing. Psii placed a hand on Dolorosa's hips while she placed her's on his shoulders. They swayed gently in the moonlight, enjoying each other's company.

Dualscar glanced over and smiled. He watched them for a few minutes before feeling a great embarrassment, as though he just walked in on two trolls pailing. He looked away, blushing and flustered. He was not at all used to seeing two trolls be so affectionate and kind towards each other. He turned his entire body away from them and looked out at the ocean. Dualscar reached into his armour and pulled out a drink. The crew usually made jokes about how he always had a drink on him, or how he had an endless supply magically placed all over his armour. He looked back at the two and saw they were still dancing. He took another long swig.

The two other trolls danced slowly with the salty wind. They talked quietly, Psii explaining what had happened between him and Dualscar. Dolorosa wasn't happy, but it was Psii's choice. She told Psii that she would gladly kill Dualscar if he ever did anything Psii didn't want. He appreciated the gesture and gave her a hug. He pulled the collar of his shirt down for her to drink from. It was always a weird sensation, having teeth in one's neck.

Dualscar tuned out everything, listening only to the crashing of the waves and the wind blowing through the sails. He closed his eyes, enjoying this moment. He hadn't come up to relax alone since he began visiting Psiionic every day. He finally tuned back in to the world. He turned back to see if they were still dancing, only to find Dolorosa's fangs In Psiionic's neck. Dualscar stormed over, enraged. "What the HELL are you doing to him?!"

Psii held a hand up to stop Dualscar, using his other to hold the back of Rosa's head against his neck "Ith fine! She's just drinking!" He grinned a bit uncomfortably. Having one's blood be slowly drunk wasn't the best feeling.

"Just drinking?! You Idiot, she's going to kill you!" He put his hand on the back of her throat and attempted to pull her off.

Dolorosa unclenched her jaw from Psii's neck, leaving two little marks behind. Psii glared at Dualscar, frowning with a bit of confusion. "She has to or she will die! She's a rainbow drinker, but she doesn't kill when she feeds!"

The Violetblood put his arm in front of Psiionic and pushed him back, stepping between the two. "Well if she has to she can find some worthless slave to feed off of!"

Psiionic raised a brow at the captain. "Dualscar, I AM a worthless slave! I prefer she feed off someone she knows. Putting someone else through that kind of panic or discomfort is cruel."

Scar turned around to face him. "Perhaps informing me earlier would have been a good Idea! And for the record, since you cannot grasp It yourself, your-" He cut himself off, not wanting to continue what he was about to say with Dolorosa behind him. He sneered Instead. "Alright enough fun time. Back inside, both a you."

Psiionic narrowed his eye's at Dualscar, frowning deeply with his fangs poking over his bottom lip. They normally did that, but it was more evident with his frown.

Dolorosa wiped her mouth off, tossing a glare Dualscar's way before taking Psii's hand and leading him under the deck.

The Captain trailed behind them, an angry look still on his face. When they arrived at the jadebloods room he tried to rush her inside.

She gave Psii one last hug, thanked him for the dance, and returned to her room, leaving Psii with yellow tinged cheeks and crossed arms.

Dualscar closed the door between them and quickly locked it. He stormed off to his cabin, not glancing back at all but still with the thought that Psiionic must be following him. He entered his cabin, only taking a few steps before turning on Psii. "Trying to make me look like a fool, are you?!"

Psiionic looked at him with the familiar unamused look. "You do a fine job of that on your own."

The seatroll slammed the door behind Psii. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him against it. "Watch your tongue! The both a you are against me, aren't you?"

The yellowblood flinched, shaking his head at the Captain. "I'm not against you! I'm jutht trying to make sure she doesn't die! She's not allowed out of her room, so she can't look for someone to feed off of. I thought telling you earlier she was a rainbow drinker, you would have known that!" He looked down at their feet. "I'm sorry, okay? She just didn't look too great.."

Dualscar pressed the yellowblood harder to the door before letting him go. He glared down at Psii. "A warning next time would be appreciated. Or instead, just tell me exactly what's going on. I'll get her some blood, since that is part a the deal, but it's not going to be from you anymore, got It?"

"Can I know why it can't be my blood..?"

"No. Now go to sleep." Dualscar continued to stand in his way. He was too angry at absolutely nothing to be logical.

Psiionic placed a hand gently on Dualscar's chest armour to make him back up. He shuffled over to the bed once Scar was out of the way and lay himself down, slipping his boots off and shoving them under the bed. He curled up in the blankets, trying not to be upset with how things went.

The violetblood marched over to his cabinet, quickly changing into shorts. He looked at the coon and sneered, getting into bed next to Psii. After a long time of consideration he was more pissed with himself than anything. He knew he overreacted. He should probably apologize sooner than later. Dualscar sighed and felt around for Psii's hand, talking quietly. "I'm sorry."

Psiionic looked over with lidded eyes, having been almost asleep. He grinned and nodded. "Ith okay, you don't gotta tell me why, but appreciate the apology.."

Dualscar smiled lovingly at Psii, pulling him close to his chest, happy that the yellowblood cuddled up to him. He fell asleep not too long after, dreaming of living in a hive with Psii.  
It was nice.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaaa guess who forgot to update the chapter yesterday???? It was I. Wonderful Psii rper remember very late, and then I became lazy and decided to proof read and post it today. My bad.
> 
> Anywho forgive me if there are errors because it was rushed and I am hungry.
> 
> Also we have a tumblr check it out.


	9. Matesprits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes wrong for Psii, Dualscar contemplates his actions, they both end up quite happy.
> 
> Trigger warning for Non consensual sex.

Dualscar woke up early evening. He had suffered a few terrible dreams which caused him to wake up with a scowl. However it quickly turned to a smile when he felt the body next to him and remembered yesternights events. He turned his head to look at Psii, watching his face as he slept.

He had soft looking features, small scars around his eyes if Dualscar looked close enough. He had four big fangs resting on top of his bottom lip, most likely the reason for his lisp. His hair was curly in odd place's and stuck up weirdly in the back. Dualscar ran a hand over Psiionic's hair, trying to fix it to no avail. He brought his other arm up to brushed Psii's hair, thoughts suddenly flooding his mind. His crew certainly wouldn't be happy with this change. Not to mention this would only be a fleeting relationship... He decided those were issues for another time. Instead he tried to enjoy this moment for as long as he could.

Psii woke up a bit later after, his head was being pet. He peeked a red eye open, looking around before smiling slightly at Dualscar. "Evening..?"

"Evening." Scar shifted to kiss the warmbloods forehead. "I apologise if I woke you."

"It's okay." He smiled at the forehead kiss, laying flat on his back and sighing. It was weird how someone could be very cruel, then very kind. Dualscar seemed like two different people sometimes. He kinda liked it. Still, he was a slave! He looked at Dualscar from the corner of his eye. "Are you sure you want to be seen with me?"

Dualscar raised a brow at Psii. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

He shrugged in response, looking down at his fiddling hands, speaking quietly. "I dunno... I think I'm still just a slave- I know we're sprite's now, but I don't have my freedom and stuff..."

Orphaner looked away, thinking about what Psii had said. It would look bad to his crew for him to be with a slave. He could only think of one possible solution. "That's true. I can't be seen with a slave. That's why I'm granting you your freedom."

Psii looked at the seatroll wide eyed. "Really? Just like that?"

Dualscar grinned, nodding his head. "Really. You're free to roam about as you please."

Psiionic smiled, blushing a bit while he twisted his hands. "Well... Thank you!"

The captain gave a cocky, smug shrug. "Who am I to limit where my matesprit roams?" He booped Psiionic's nose, grinning as he squeaked squeak. He pulled him into a hug. "So, what will you do tonight with your new found freedom?" He assumed, being as quiet as he was, Psii would choose to stay in the room and read. He wanted to avoid the problems he knew he was going to have to face for as long as he could.

The yellowblood grinned as wide as he possibly could. "I wanna go up deck! I didn't get to thtay up there very long last night."

Damn It. Dualscar grinned anyways, happy for his matesprit. "Alright. I'll be up there most a the night too. Try staying near the rails and away from the crew. They can get easily aggressive."

Psiionic nodded in understanding. "Okay, I promise."

"Good. I've got to get ready. You take your time, sleep as much as you want." He slowly sat up and stretched, his fins fanning out along with his ears.

"Okay!" Psii smiled and nuzzled the sheet's once more, pulling the blanket tightly around his body. It was cold on this ship, for a lowblood anyways.

The violetblood gave him one last smile over his shoulder before heading to the bathroom. Getting ready in the bathroom he was no longer to contain the idiotic grin that spread across his face. He was much happier than he was willing to admit now that Psii was his matesprit. He came out a few minutes later and changed into fresh clothes before putting his armour on overtop. "Make sure you get something to eat, alright?"

The landdweller nodded against the pillow, sitting up to look at him. "I will, you too though, okay?"

"I'll try to pick up something." The seatroll leaned down to the yellowblood and gave him what he Intended to be a quick kiss, but instead ending up being a long, deep kiss.

Psiionic leaned up into it, placing a hand onto the violet armour. He grinned happily into it, hardly being able to contain his happiness.

The Orphaner ran his hand through Psii's hair, ecstatic how much his matesprit was enjoying It. Eventually he pulled away. "I've got to get going."

"Booo." Psii smiled, laying himself back down onto the bed. "Alright, make sure we don't crash or something... Be careful."

"I'll try my best." He gave Psii a wink before finally leaving, closing the door behind him. He quickly visited the kitchen, grabbing the first thing he saw before heading to the deck, eating It on his way. When he got there he went over to his first mate and whispered to him simply not to harm the Condesce's possession when it came up. He gave him an order to spread the word to the men about the ship.

The Psiionic layed in bed for a long while after Dualscar had left. Once he finally got tired of that, he got out of bed and put on some new clothes, slipping his boots on before hesitantly leaving the room. It still felt a bit... Wrong. That he was out here without Dualscar. Still, he trusted his sprit! It didn't help when he was instantly lost.

He walked through the hallways on the big ship, looking for something familiar, trying to find his way up. About half an hour later with no progress, he was too lost to even turn back. He facepalmed himself and wandered aimlessly, just trying to find his way.

A guard spotted the yellowblood wandering around without Dualscar. "What the hell are ye doing out without ye master?"

Psii perked up and looked behind him to the guard. "Oh uhm, I just got lost. I-"

"Ye shouldn't be out in the first fuckin' place." He sneered and put Psii in a headlock, dragging him to the slave cells. Last orders he heard were to punish the captives if they left their rooms. Psii struggled, but figured if he let him take him down here, he'd tell Dualscar, and he'd straighten everything out! It'd all be okay.

The guard tossed him into the cell and sneered at the sight of him, following him in. "Yer pathetic, ye know that?"

"...Yeah..."

He leered over the Psiionic, scoffing at him. "If you weren't on your way to bein' her next battery, I'd kill you myself from how damn sad it is to even look at you." He put his boot under Psii's chin, forcing him to look up at the guard. "Your eyes don't even match. I might just have to give you a little treat to give your existence some bit of pleasure."

Psiioniic's eyes widened and he shook his head. "N-no. Shouldn't you tell Dualscar I left my room...?"

"Shut up." He kicked him in the gut and knelt down to him, forcing their lips together with a smirk. "Too bad yer already a favorite o' his, or I'd keep ye meself."

  
  


Up deck, Dualscar was getting worried. Almost two hours had passed and Psii hadn't made his way to the deck. He tried not to worry, figured he had just decided to stay behind and read back in their room. Eventually his nerves got the better of him, enough for him to go to their room and check up on him. Not seeing him in their room or bathroom, he went to the kitchen. He wasn't there either. He checked the deck once more before he started to really feel worried. He asked all the crew members he saw if they had seen him, but they all answered negatively. Fuck. If he ever found Psii again, which he prayed he would, he would revoke his freedom just to make sure he'd never get lost again. He started searching every room level by level. When he reached Dol's room he tried his best to avoid what he was there for. "Sorry, just making sure you're still alive."

Dolorosa knew something was up. She stood up and looked behind him out the doorway. "Where's Psiionic?"

Dualscar sneered, upset she knew so quickly. "I don't know, alright? He's gone missing. Said he'd be up on deck soon after I left, and I haven't seen him anywhere."

She gave Scar a stern look of disapproval. She let no room for argument in as she stepped around Dualscar, locking her blood smelling senses on yellowblood. "I will seek him." She started wandering the hallways, trying to figure out where he had been earlier. He was the only yellowblood on the ship, so it wasn't too hard. "I believe he is down more."

Her disapproval got to him,but he would have to deal with It later. He frowned at her words. "Down more? There's not much further do- " Fuck. Oh fuck. He got a terrible feeling about where he was. "Lead the way."

She wandered around for a bit until she knew she was following Psii's trail. She led Dualscar down a few flight of stairs before a loud screech was heard. Dolorosa ran, knowing where he was now. Dualscar ran after her, his gut sinking hearing his pained screams. It sickened him even more knowing he had caused the same reaction once. She slammed against the bars, seeing a guard standing over Psii. He looked back at her loud hissing, raising a brow at Dualscar. "What the hell is-" The guard didn't finish, Rosa having opened the door, slammed him against the wall and biting into his neck. He shouted, trying to get her off him. "Jesus! Captain, whats her fucking problem-"  
"You hurt my family. You don't deserve to live." She kicked his leg, causing a loud snap to be heard. He yelped in pan and sunk down to his other knee. Rosa kicked him over and started sucking his blood once more, spitting the awful blue colour back onto his face.

Dol had reached the guard first, giving Dualscar time to take care of Psii. He didn't care at all what damage happened to the guard. If anything he hoped Dol would drink him dry. He knelt down beside Psii and put a hand on his shoulder, asking an obviously stupid question. "Are you alright..?"

Psii shook, pulling his clothes tightly around himself. He sniffled hard and pulled at his shackles, wiping his face off on his shoulder, not answering his sprit.

"Come on, don't be like this." He grabbed the keys and took off the shackles. He leaned down to his face, speaking softly while running his hand through Psii's hair. "Come on say something. I'll never let you out a my sight again, alright? We just have to get back first to our room. Can you stand? Are you even listening to me? Come on, say SOMETHING!"

The yellowblood flinched, shivering and covering his face. "I'm tho tho tho thorry. I'm thorry I'm thorry I'm thorry thorry thorry thorry thorry thorry."

Rosa stood up from the guard, blue smeared over her chin and lips. She slapped the back of Dualscars head. "Maintain low tones young man!" She knelt down and kissed Psii's head, wiping away the blue she left behind. "Shh shh shh, you're alright my sweet. It's over now, he can't hurt you again. Dualscar is here too, he will protect you. It's okay."

The seadweller snarled at her hitting his head, but knew to back off. He got up and stood by the doorway, giving a disgusted look to the body of the guard. He turned back to Psii, his expression softening. "Why won't he say anything?"

"I wouldn't want to say anything if something like this happened to me." She shot Dualsar a look of distaste over her shoulder. "I am certain he told you he was a slave even before now. You of all people should know what they do to slaves. He just takes It a little more traumatically."

Dualscar sneered back at her. He knew it was his fault, but that didn't mean he wanted to be reminded of it. "It wasn't my fault! I gave him the freedom to roam around, I didn't lock him back up in a cell to be tortured!"

"I didn't mean that you lout." She rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Psii. She pet his hair and assured him quietly. He was fine, he wasn't going to get hurt anymore.

The guard came to and looked around, seeing their captain. "S-sir! ..Something attacked me..."

Dualscar was about make another comment about Psii before hearing the voice behind him. He looked around to see the guard speaking. It surprised him to see he was still alive. He looked at him distastefully. "I'm quite aware. You damaged the Empress's property. It was only a matter a time before you paid for It." He pulled out his sword and hung it by his fingers just above the guards throat. "Since you're so lucky to have lived this long I'll give you an opportunity to say your last words."

"B-but... You hurt the pissblood too though..."

"Poor choice a last words." He stabbed down, piercing straight through his throat and spine. He slowly wiped the sword clean on the guard's clothes and sheathed it. What he had done to Psii before was different. He wasn't officially property of the Empress's. More important, he didn't have feelings for him then, so it was different, wasn't it?

Dolorosa looked over, smirking slightly at the dead body. "Good job." She pat Psii's back, telling him no one would hurt him now.

The Captain just stood In the doorway, looking down and thinking. It crossed his mind to focus on how Psii was doing now, but the past wouldn't leave his thoughts. He pitied him, he really did, and it just made It worse that he was a reason for Psii being so pitiable. Finally he cleared his throat. "Can he walk yet?"

"I highly doubt it." Rosa scooped Psii up into her arms, holding him tightly while he clung onto her like a child. She turned to Dualscar with a bit of a grin. "Lead the way, violetblood."

Dualscar half-assed a smirk, turned around and started walking, glancing back only once to make sure they were still following. Whatever crew they saw along the way Dualscar snarled at, enough to make them leave without questioning. After climbing back all the levels, he brought them to his room and opened the door for her. "Put him on the bed."

Rosa carefully put the yellowblood onto the bed, patting his head with a soft smile.

Dualscar closed the door behind him and leaned on it, not feeling comfortable getting too close to them. "Is he alright?"

Dolorosa turned and glared at him for asking such a stupid question. "No he is not." She waved him away and took Psii's face into her hands, papping him carefully. He'd get better sometime soon.

Orphaner glared at her orders to leave, but followed them anyways. She knew how to take care of him, and Dualscar had a ship to command. This time he'd make no mistakes. He brought a chain and lock with him, securing them in his room. He pocketed the key and went on deck, temporarily removing the past events to focus on steering the ship. He commanded the ship with a more fearful tone than usual.   
  
Later on a crew member came to inform him of the guards death. He gave him the same explanation he gave the guard himself: he'd damaged the Empress's property. He could see In their face, and in the faces of everyone they told, a questioning look. Dualscar had done the same before. They were all smart enough not to question him directly, but those unwanted thoughts ran through his mind. At the end of the night they all went to their cabins and he went to his. He unlocked the chains and knocked, waiting for permission to enter his own room.

Dolorosa's voice came through the door. "It's fine, you can come in."

Dualscar slowly opened the door and walked In, quietly closing it behind him. Not wanting to disturb, he walked over to his desk and began writing In his journals.

Rosa looked out from the washroom door, walking in and smiling at Dualscar. "He's fine. He's been really worried about you, you know?"

He looked up at her, hopeful and sad. "Has he? Is he talking?"

"He is. He can't stop apologizing, so don't fault him for it." She nudged him with a grin. "Go talk to him. He probably wants to see you."

A sudden wave of fear hit him, though he wasn't sure why. He pushed himself up from the chair and went over to the bathroom. He rapped his knuckles on the door gently before poking his head In. "...Psii?"

Psiionic was surrounded by bubble's, his hair filled with them as well. He blew some at Dualscar when he came in and waved. "Hi."

Dualscar let a small smile form on his face at the bubble's, even if none hit him. He closed the door and leaned on it with his arms crossed. "How are you feeling?"

"... Shitty and sore." He laughed and splashed some of the water around, poking some of the bubbles. "I'm thorry."

Scar shook his head. "No need to apologize. I should be the one who's sorry."

"Hmm." Psii looked up at him, still smiling. "You're okay though right? Are you in trouble..?"

He smirked. "I can't get in trouble, I have the highest ranking position. But yes, I'm alright." he looked down, feeling somewhat awkward and confused. "Did you have a nice night with Dolorosa?"

"Yeth I did. It was nice, I took a bath!" He grinned happily, slashing the closest bubbles around himself.

Dualscar nodded, showing he heard what he said. He was unable to think of any decent reply that didn't put guilt on either of them. "I'll let you get back to your bath then.I'll just be outside writing." Psii grinned and sank under the water, getting the soap out of his hair. Scar watched and left the bathroom, plopping himself into his chair to continue writing.

Dolorosa looked over from scanning his bookshelf. "He talked to you, yes?"

He nodded, looking down at his journal.

She frowned and went back into the bathroom, washing Psii's hair out and getting bubbles everywhere. She laughed and helped him dry off, letting him change before they exited the bathroom.

Psii smiled when he saw his sprit, he went up behind him and wrapped his arms around his seadweller. Burying his face into Dualscar's perfectly sculpted hair.

Feeling the arms wrap around him, Scar smiled and reached a hand back to feel Psii's hair. He finished the sentence he was writing and turned around to face him. "Have a nice bath?"

Psiionic smiled and nodded, his fluffy, soft hair bouncing along with his head.

Facing his psionic, he ran both his hands through Psii's much softer and fluffier hair. He gave him a sad smile, full of pity. "If you want to go out tomorrow, let me know and I'll escort you, alright? I've told the crew not to touch you when they see you." Damn, probably not the best time to bring it up. It came out uncontrollably, he was just so worried.

Psii smiled and gave Dalscar's cheek a soft kiss. "Thank you."

Scar smiled looking over at the Dolorosa. "I can take you back to your room now if you wish."

Rosa looked over, having not been paying attention. "Oh please, I can get there myself." She winked at Psii with a smile. "I'll take a rain check on that dance then." She left with a smile and a slightly blushing Psii.

Dualscar watched neutrally as she left. As soon as the door closed behind her he stood up and embraced Psii, wanting to squeeze harder but knowing it'd hurt him. "I'm so sorry."

Psiionic shooshed him quietly, pressing his face into his shoulder. "Ith okay.."

The tears welled up in Dualscar's eyes, and it took every ounce of him to not burst out bawling. "I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I'm so sorry for what you've gone through. I'm so sorry what you're going to go through. I'm so, so sorry" His voice started to waver and he gripped Psii tighter.

"Whoa whoa hey, shhhh." He papped Dualscar gently, hugging him tightly. "Ith okay."

Scar took a few deep breaths and regained his composure. He was used to quickly shoving feeling aside. He wiped his eyes and let go, gently pushing himself from the hug. "This isn't about me. Are YOU alright? Is there anything you want?"

Psii fidgeted and smiled awkwardly at the ground. "Uhm... I wanna..." He took a minute and spoke quietly. "...I thtill wanna go up deck... If no one else is there..."

"A course." He ran his hand through Psii's hair and kissed his forehead, his other hand taking a hold of his matesprit's hand. "Off we go."

Psiionic nodded happily, following Dualscar closely with their hands tightly clasped. He payed extra attention to the route to go up deck.

Dualscar brought him up to the deck, looking around quickly to make sure it was empty. He let go of Psii's hand. "Go ahead."

Psii smiled and walked around up deck, he looked over the railings then up at the moons. He grinned happily and took in the sights, sighing softly. "This is nice."

Dualscar eyed the door cautiously, making sure no one dared come out before going over to Psii, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Yes it is."

The yellowblood smiled at the Captain over his shoulder. "Almost like flying." Scar smiled back and gave Psii a quick kiss on the lip's. Psiionic grinned, blushing a light yellow as a thought crossed his mind. He hesitantly asked. "Ever danced before?"

Dualscar raised his eyebrows, blushing slightly himself. "Danced? Well I've been to a few balls held in the Empress's honour, but I've really only ever just, stood to the side."

The warmblood nodded, expecting he was that kind of party goer. "...Would you like to?"

The Orphaner's blush grew, and he blinked. "I wouldn't be much good at It."

"Neither would I. Though I really do like to. It's fine if you don't wanna."

"No no, I'll dance.You'll have to show me what to do is all."

"Okay, put your hand on my waist and hold my hand with the other." He placed his own hand on Dualscar's shoulder.

He put his hand on Psii's waist and grasped his hand. He let out a small laugh, nervous for some reason. "Now what?"

"It's pretty easy, don't worry. Just take a step forward okay? With your right foot."

Dualscar looked down at his feet and very carefully took a step forward with his right foot.

Psii took one back smiling. "Okay now just do the same with the other."

Scar took another step and laughed. "Is this all? Just walking?"

"Basically. You just turn the way your walking. That's how people go in circles a lot at the ball's."

Dualscar nodded, still glancing down at his feet. "Like this then?" He took a step forward with his right foot and turned an abrupt ninety degree angle to the left.

Psii got thrown off by his abruptness, but remained standing. He nodded with a small laugh. "Y-yes like that! Just not so abruptly! Eheh though yes that's all there is to It." He looked down at their feet, making sure he didn't step on Dualscar's toes. "You're doing great!"

Dualscar grinned. "There's no need to lie." He looked up at Psii's bi-coloured eyes. "I think I've got a better understanding now."

"But I can't lie!" He smiled sheepishly and gave his cheek a kiss. "Thath good though. I'm proud of you!"

Scar squeezed his hand affectionately. "Who taught you how to dance?"

Psiionic shrugged. "I taught myself, for the most part... I had to go to a lot of gatherings and I observed from there."

Dualscar raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious. "What sort a gatherings?"

"Well.. you herd of the, uh ,accident 8 sweeps back?"

"There were plenty a accidents 8 sweeps ago, you'll have to be more specific." Scar smirked a bit.

Psiionic glared at him. "Okay, the one with that big cargo ship that killed more than half the population of psionic's in a matter of hours?"

He nodded. "Right, yes, that one."

"Yeah, after that, we became a rarity, so anyone who owned me at the time would bring me anywhere to show me off. I can't remember most of them, but all I really did was try and stay out of the way."

"So you learned to dance just by watching?"

"Well yeah! I learn by observing most the time." He smiled happily and shrugged. No big deal!

Dualscar smiled back. "I could never do that. I get bored too easily from just watching."

"I never have to watch too long." He gave Dualscar's cheek another kiss.

Dualscar grinned and returned the kiss. "So does that work for everything then?"

"Yes, I believe it does." He giggled and pressed his face into the crook of his seadweller's neck.

"Good to know." He rested his chin on Psii's shoulder and closed his eyes. His smile grew to a large grin, one he was glad no one could see.

Psiionic smiled happily, letting a small sigh escape him. This was really nice. "Are you happy?"

He laughed softly. "That's a rather vague question. What do you mean?"

"It's a thtraight forward question... Are you happy?"

Scar gave a small shrug. "I'd say so. Are you happy?"

"Yes, I am." He nuzzled into his shoulder with a big grin. "You're alright being with me?"

"A course I am. I've never been happier being with someone than I am being with you."

"... Promise?" He moved his arm to wrap around Dualscar's neck, nuzzling the side of his face.

"I promise." He kissed Psiionic's cheek. "Is there something wrong?"

"I dunno. I just like to make sure everyone's happy. I've been doing a shitty job of it so far... So I just wanted to know."

"You've been doing a great job. The crew know best a everyone how difficult it can be to put a smile on my face, and because a you I can't stop smiling so idiotically." He moved his hand from Psii's waist and put it to his cheek, lifting his face up to look at him. The grin he was just speaking of was plastered on his face. "See?"

Psii grinned at seeing Dualscar's happy face. "I'm glad... I feel special I can do thith!"

"You should feel special. You're a very special person." He kissed the tip of Psii's nose gently.

"If you say so!" He giggled at the lips on his nose, a yellow blush finding its way to his face.

Dualscar grinned at Psii's adorable giggle. "Oh I do say so. And when I say something, you better believe it's the absolute truth."

"I trust you." He leaned his head back onto his shoulder, sighing happily. He felt quite safe in Dualscar's strong arms.

The violetblood held Psii in his arms and ran his hand over the back of his head, running the hair through his fingers as best as he could. His fingers accidentally brushed over the collar on his neck, and he stiffened, trying to act like he hadn't. His mind suddenly began reeling, unsure whether to remove the collar or not. He feared if he did Psii would take his friend and leave, laughing at him.

The guilt built up in him, and he just pushed It down more and more. He wrapped his arm around Psii tighter and kissed the top of his head. "I really love being with you, you know?"

"I should hope so, otherwise the feeling wouldn't be mutual." He chuckled, rubbing Dualscar's cheek with his own.

Dualscar embraced Psii tightly, no longer doing any sort of formal dancing but more or less just swaying with him. "I don't want you to ever forget that, alright?"

"I never forget anything." He would never, ever forget these feelings.

"Good." Dualscar glanced out to the sun rising in the distance. "We ought to go inside soon."

Psiionic whined. "I don't waannaa." He sighed, knowing they had to. He ran a hand through his hair and took Dualscar's hand, smiling happily at him. He stopped before they went under to stand on his toes to whisper in Dualscar's ear. "I love you." He shrank back down and went inside, a smile plastered onto his face.

Dualsar went still hearing the words. He had been thinking the same thing about him, and was just too afraid to say It. Hearing those words come out of Psii's mouth made his blood-pusher flutter uncontrollably. He blushed and his grin when from goofy to doofy. He followed after him, grabbing him around the waist in the halls and whispering to him. "I love you too."

Psii smiled wide, his teeth showing with his wide smile. "I'm glad..." He nudged him along to the cabin in case some crew member would cock block them.

Dualscar grabbed his hand and brought him back to the cabin, getting the message. When they entered the room Dualscar closed the door and swiftly swooped Psii up Into his arms.

The yellowblood made a suprised noise at the sudden swooping, but quickly relaxed. He kissed Dualscar's cheek with a big grin on his face.

Feeling the lips touch his cheek,he quickly turned his head to make his lips return the kiss. He held the kiss as he carried him over and plopped him down on the bed. Hesitantly , he climbed on top of Psii. He gave him a few kisses to his neck before looking at him, raising an eyebrow, asking for permission.

Psii took a slow breath, thinking it all over. Matesprits did this, it would be okay... It'd be fine... He carefully shook his head, not wanting to this day.

Dualscar smiled and gave him a kiss, falling onto his side and pulling him close to snuggle instead. He wanted Psii to know it was okay, everything about this was just fine.

Everything was okay.

They both dozed off in each other's arms, sleeping the day away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was late guys! If you followed our blog you would know it would be late, but I'm not pressuring you to follow it or nothing.
> 
> Seriously though, thanks to everyone for reading and commenting and giving kudos, it's really nice and appreciated! I'd give you all fist bumps if I could.


	10. Gly'bgolyb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go decently well for everyone. Then a small mistake is made that affects some people more than others.

The warmth in Dualscar's arms was a nice change of pace. He didn't mind being cold, given that he was a seadweller, but if he could choose to have a source of warmth nearby at all times he would. Slowly he woke up, rubbing at his sleepy eyes before looking at the man in his arms blearily. "Evenin'."

Psii looked up just as tiredly, smiling. "Evening."

Dualscar smiled back at him. He was really starting to feel amazingly lucky for having him as a matesprit. "Have a good sleep?"

"Eh, thort of. You th-... Sleep okay?" Psii grinned slightly, looking up at him with big, sleepy eyes.

Scar gave a slight raise of his eyebrow. It was unlike him to change his lisp partway through, but he pushed the thought to the side. "I did. Those voices in your head bothering you?"

The yellowblood nodded. All these lost souls in the ocean coming to bug him while he was trying to sleep. Rude much? "It's okay though, nothing new."

The seatroll gave his matesprit a somber look. The fact that Psii could so easily wave off the voices in his head that were trying to kill him was not a pleasant thought. "Is there no way to get rid a them?"

Psii took a few minutes to think the question over. "...I don't think so...? Ith fine! Don't worry about it." He grinned happily at Dualsar. It was no big deal, happened all the time.

Dualscar smiled back at his matesprit and ran his hand through his hair, but he knew he wouldn't forget about it so easily. "Have any plans tonight?"

Psiionic perked up and bounced. "I believe I wath to be escorted up deck by a handsome guy." He smiled, big fang's sliding out. His matesprit grinned back at him. "Is that so? How handsome would this guy be?"

".. . Really _really/_ handsome!" He laughed and reached a hand out, booping his seatroll's nose. Dualscar laughed along and gently grabbed the hand that booped his nose. "Well that handsome guy better get ready to take his much more handsome escort up to the deck!"

Psii nodded in excitment. "I wanna see you work, but I still stay near the railing, right?"

Scar nodded. "A course, a course. Though I'll have to leave, just for an hour at most, to feed the Empress's lusus."

"... Ah... Okay." So that's what all the whispering was about! He heard the doomed, but the whispering was new. Gl'bgolyb sure was talkative! Beautifully terrifying.

"I can bring you back here before I leave, If that's what you want." If Dualscar had to leave Psii alone he wanted to make sure he would be absolutely safe. He tried to make it so that his matesprit had a choice, but he would most likely bring him back here no matter what.

"I would prefer to be with Dolorotha when you're gone if that's okay...?" Psii felt safest around the only two people he knew on the ship.

Dualscar sighed. If there was one person he could trust on his ship to take care of Psii, he would choose Dol before he chose himself. He smiled, glad to hear that answer. "A course. Now, we have a busy night ahead a us, and we need to look our best." He sat up and stretched. "I'd prefer if you didn't wear that same outfit again. I'll lend you some a my clothes."

"I was going to athk for some. You ought to give Rosa some cloth, she makes lovely outfit's!" He smiled and pulled himself to a sitting position as well. He took his current shirt off and tossed it into the seatrolls dirty clothes hamper. "Thank'th for the clothes. Are they all... Fuchsia?"

The seatroll laughed a bit too hard at Psiionic's question, not meaning to offend but very entertained by It. "No, no, that colour is for the Empress only. I'd be culled instantly if I wore even a slight bit a fuchsia. You'll be wearing my colour today, if that's alright."

"No no, I don't mind! I uh, jutht don't know colours too well is all." He ran a hand through his sticky uppy hair, trying to see if he could fix it. He seemed to have a permanent bedhead in the back.

Dualscar stood up and smiled at him over his shoulder. "My blood is violet, just below The Empress. You should feel lucky you've been given permission to wear It."

"Viiioolleeett." Psii rolled the word off his tongue, nodding to it. "Right, I remember now." He nodded, not feeling up to lecturing his beliefs.

The Orphaner turned back to him and quickly kissed him before heading off to the washroom. He poked his head out from behind the door frame. "And for your friend, I'm sure we have plenty of cloth and fabric for her to work with."

Psii smiled and nodded once more. That would definitely give her something to do! And now both their wardrobes would multiply.

"Go ahead and pick whatever you want to wear today from the wardrobe. Just make sure you clean up first before putting them on." He grinned at him once more before disappearing into the washroom.

"Thank you." The yellowbloow smiled and crawled off the bed, opening up his matesprit's closet. He didn't think any would fit! Well, fit very well. He took out the smallest articles of clothing he could find and slipped them on. A black long sleeve shirt, violet rimmed. Dark coloured pants with his normal boots to match.

Dualscar came back out not too long later and gave Psii's outfit a quick look over, smiling. "Good choice. The washroom is all yours."

"Yaaay." He scooped up the clothes he had picked out and headed to the washroom, stopping once to give his matesprit a kiss on the cheek.

Dualscar grinned and watched him go to the washroom with endearment. He turned back to his wardrobe and picked out his usual violet striped pants and black shirt, before slipping his armour over top. He slipped his feet into his boots and walked over to the washroom door, knocking lightly. "Finished yet? I don't mean to rush you, just curious Is all."

Psii's snickering was heard through the door, he opened it up right after. One hand holding up the very big pant's, the other covering his snickering mouth. "Yeth, this is an acceptable appearance."

As soon as Dualscar saw him a hand flung up to cover his mouth and swallow his own laughter. The grin still clearly stayed. "I'm sure I have a belt around here somewhere you can use."

Psii laughed. "Oh thank gog. I don't think I could do this all night!"

Scar let a snort escape him before he turned around and marched over to the wardrobe. He pulled out a belt and handed it to Psii. "It's the smallest one I own, it should hopefully do the trick."

Psii took the belt, looping it through the belt holes. It would do for now! He smiled, pulling his boots on as well. "Thank you! Okay, I'm ready!"

"Off we go then!" Dualscar held open the door for Psii, when a sudden sickening feel came to his stomach. He hadn't actually told his crew of the relationship between himself and his once slave. When they would see Psii In his colours they'd know for sure. A thousand horrible scenarios rushed to his mind. He quickly slammed the door, and smiled awkwardly at the troll. "Are you positive you wouldn't rather stay here for the night?"

Psii flinched at the door slamming, looking up at Dualscar warily. What was his deal? "Dualscar... What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all! I'm just...worried, that's all. I'll be busy commanding and supervising my crew. I won't have much time to spend with you. I don't want you to feel nervous surrounded by people who don't know you..." That was the worst lie ever. He slapped himself mentally.

Psii raised the familiar, unamused eyebrow at his matesprit. "If you don't want me to then just say so. Last time I checked matesprits don't lie to each other."

Dualscar glanced down, somewhat ashamed. "I do want you to come up to the deck. I want you to have freedom to roam about. I just... Haven't told the crew anything yet." There. Get it out In the open. Might as well, since lying was something matesprits didn't do apparently.

Psiionic sighed and shook his hed. "I see..." He went around Dualscar and sat on the floor, pulling a book over to finish reading. If Dualscar didn't want him up deck with him, fine.

Scar rubbed at his face and ran his hand through his hair. "I'll say something tonight. I can go tell them right now If you want. So you can come up on deck later."

"Do whatever you think ith right, just be careful." Whether that be to not tell them, or tell them now.

Dualscar laughed "You're always thinkin' a others too much." which was no surprise to anyone really. He left, hesitating, but locking up the door. Walking down the hall and up the stairs, he groaned reaching the entrance to the deck. He had no clue how to approach the topic. He headed to the wheel, greeting his crew along the way and giving them orders. His first mate came up to him and brought him to the railings near the back, speaking to him in private. The first mate made comments about his appearance and how he was acting. Dualscar scowled and brought him in closer, telling him quietly he had a rather private matter to discuss with the crew, and he had no clue how to bring It up. His first mate asked if it had to do with his relationship with Psii.

Shit.

Dualscar rolled his eyes and looked off at the ocean, but told him that yes, it did have to do with Psii. His first mate shrugged somewhat nervously, and told him the rest of the crew figured there was something going on between the two of them. He told him as long as the pissblood didn't get in their way or cross any lines they wouldn't intrude on his personal life. Dualscar looked back at him and told him that not only was he now important to himself, but he was still important to the Empress. If anything were to happen it would be reported to him first before they took action themselves. His first mate nodded and went off to inform the rest of the crew. Dualscar put on an especially menacing grimace, letting his crew know this would not be a subject to be discussed lightly, if they had the nerve to discuss it at all.

He spent a few hours on deck, making sure everyone knew he was in a foul mood and not to be messed with, before going back to their room. He unlocked the door and knocked gently before entering, his appearance changing almost instantly to a much friendlier one. "Psii?"

"I'm in here," came the yellowblood's voice from the bathroom. He was standing against the counter without a shirt, his markings and cut's out for the world to see. He had taken off the bandages from a little while back, having been properly healed now.

The seadweller leaned on the door frame, giving his matesprit a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"Listening." The whispers of the most powerful being were really strong, or loud, and it was mesmerizing. He smiled at his quadrantmate. "What are you doing?"

Scar smirked. It was too easy to make a joke about listening, but it was also too guilt inducing. "I was just wondering if my matesprit wanted to go on deck. He wouldn't have to stay long."

"Oooo, the quethtion he would probably like to know Ith: If it is, indeed, okay to go?" He used a half joking tone.

The violet matesprit smiled and walked over to him, kissing the top of his lover's head. "Yes it's okay. I've sorted it out with the crew."

Psii turned away shyly, nodding and pulling a shirt on, tucking it in. He snuck a kiss to Dualscar's cheek and held his hand, hoping to be taken up deck. "Thank you."

"It's the least I can do." He walked back out to their room and opened the main door, holding It for Psii. "Shall we?"

Psiionic grinned and strutted out the door out into the hallway, holding Dualscar's hand in a tight, determined little grip. He was going to be led by his redmate! Dualscar walked ahead and glanced back once to give him a smile. As soon as he turned forward he put the same menacing glare on he had earlier. Upon reaching the deck he made sure to glare everyone down before glancing back at Psii, motioning ahead of him. "Go ahead. Just make sure to stay out a the way, yeah?"

The warmblood nodded, fidgeting at all the staring. The crew was going to burn him alive with all this unnecessary staring! He let go of his violetblood's hand, making his way to the railing. He stared up at the moon's, entranced with how beautiful they looked. The whispers being clear out here was... Terrifying. It was like he was standing right before Gly'bgolyb herself.

Dualscar kept a watchful eye on Psii, scowling and threatening any crew members that dared to come up and question the yellowblood being up deck. His first mate didn't do a very good job at explaining everything to the crew. He was rather surprised and impressed how easily Psii was ignoring the stares and gestures. It didn't take too long for it all to die down, them focusing on their work. At one point he felt an elbow nudge him, pulling him out of the trance he didn't realize he was in from staring at Psii. He looked down at the owner of the elbow, and saw his first mate gesture to Psii and wink. He smirked and shoved him away, glad to know that his closest ally was supportive.

After an hour or so of listening to Gly'boglob whisper, Psii was able to make out a few words. One in particular, hungry. She was hungry! Dualscar probably hadn't fed her yet. He went over to the steering wheel, his matesprit steering it with ease. His cape looked really cool with the wind making it flap. "Dualthscar."

He looked to the source of the voice next to him, his face softening instantly. "Yes? Something wrong?"

"Did you feed Gly'bgloyb yet?" He was worried! Every lusus got hungry, but only one had the power to wipe out trollmanity with a simple word.

Dualscar's eyes widened, surprised and worried that he had forgotten. "No, I better get to that. Do you still want to go to your friend's room before I leave?"

He nodded. "That would be good."

His matesprit nodded back, quickly telling the crew a few instructions before heading under, making sure Psii followed.

The yellowblood trotted along behind him, looking around as the powerful being got fussy. "Can you hear her?"

Scar furrowed his eyebrows and threw him an amused look. "Hear who?"

"..Gly'bgolyb?"

The seatroll gave a short laugh. "Gly'bgolyb's a girl?"

"Yeth? Of course she'th a girl!" He had been hearing her whisper's for half the night, he cold tell she was a female almost instantly!

"Interesting. I'm guessing you can hear her?"

"Yes, she'th upset she doesn't have food."

Dualscar rolled his eyes. "Interesting. I'm guessing you can talk to her?"

"I can't talk to her! I can only hear her." He wouldn't dare talk to someone so powerful. He'd die!

"That must make for awkward conversation if only one a you can talk to the other." He snuck a smile back at him just as they reached Dol's room. He unlocked it and knocked. "You've got a visitor."

Dolorosa frowned from the side of her bed, praying she didn't get another drunk seatroll as her guest. But she smiled when Psii slid inside, waving at Rosa happily before turning to Dualscar, hugging his side. "Be safe, okay?"

He hugged Psiionic back and gave him a soft smile. "I will, don't worry. I always am." He gave Dol a quick nod, more of an acknowledgement of her presence more than anything, before leaving. He readied himself, got Ahab's Crosshairs, and made his way to the deck. He whistled for his own lusus, waiting impatiently as it rose out of the water. He climbed aboard, saluted to his crew, and flew off to the night sky.   
  
He flew away.   
  
On a seahorse.   
  
His flying seahorse flew off with him on its back and it was in no way ridiculous. It was, in fact, majestic.

After a long time of searching, he finally came across a lusus he figured would tide Gly'bgolyb over for now. He chased It down, aimed the gun, and shot it down. After it's crash to the ocean, he dove under after it and grabbed it, swimming as fast as he could to feed the hungry lusus. He gave her a head nod, told her he apologized for being late "miss", and tossed the dead creature her way. He started making his way to the surface, but was hit by an unexpected tentacle whipping out, cracking through his armour and cutting him deep on his lower back. He scowled, flipped her off, and made his way to the ship. It wasn't the first time he'd been injured by her, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Getting on deck, a few members fussed over his injuries, but he himself was mostly pissed his armour would have to be fixed _again._ He gave his lusus a quick pat before heading back to his room, bandaging up himself. He put on a new shirt and hung up his armour, getting back to It later. He made his way to Dol's room and knocked. "May I come In?"

Rosa's voice came softly from inside. "Yes, come in, but be quiet about it."

He opened the door and peered in. Seeing Psii was asleep, he closed the door gently behind him and sat next to her, keeping his voice low. "Have fun?"

"I enjoyed talking with him, yes." She ran her finger's through the warmblood's hair. "He really love's you, I hope you know."

The seatroll nodded. "I should hope so. I wouldn't want our relationship to be one-sided. He asked me to bring you some fabric to work with. I'll bring it later if that's alright with you."

"Yes, that would be lovely." She turned to Dualscar with a serious glare, her skin beginning to glow. "Know this, violetblood, if you hurt Psii ever again, I will drain your blood and leave you out in the sun to rot. I don't think you would at this point, but you will have no mercy from me if you even think about it." She narrowed her eyes at him with a deep frown.

Dualscar leaned away from her,intimidated enough. He'd seen first hand what she could do to a troll, and he knew she would live down those threats. He stared back, slight aggression in his expression. "I assure you he won't face any harm by my hand. I may not have known him as long as you, but I do care about him. I've risked my relationship with my crew just to be with him, so believe me when I say he is important to me as well."

"Forgive me then." She turned away, stopping her glow. She continued to coddle the sleeping psiionic. "I'm just worried about him."

The Orphaner hesitantly put a hand out to pat her shoulder, resting it there. "I know. I am too." He glanced at the door, then back at her. "I'll leave you two alone then. He's obviously not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Take your hand off me." She smiled sickeningly sweet at him before it turned a bit more genuine. "He really wanted to see you when you got back. Just wake him, I think he will sleep fine later."

He removed his hand, holding it up in a mockingly defensive position. He moved his hand to instead gently pat Psii on the shoulder. The yellowblood got roused from his sleep, peeking his eyes up to see his matesprit. He smiled sheepishly, burying his face back into Rosa's knees. "Did I fall asleep..?"

Dualscar chuckled and ran a hand through his spikey hair. "Yes, you did. Did you have a good time?"

Psii nodded, sitting up and rubbing his head. Dolorosa gave him a hug. "I'll make you some clothes when I get my cloth."

"Thank'th Rosa!" He gave her a hug back, getting up as Scar started heading toward the door. Dualscar dipped his head in Dol's direction. "You'll get your cloth soon."

"Hopefully. I'll make you something too, I promised Psii I would." She smirked just a bit at the violetblood. Psii smiled sheepishly and shut the door behind him, trying not to look guilty.

Dualscar smirked himself and left with Psiionic. He went to grab the key, but like an idiot he had put it In his pocket on the side that had been Injured. Feeling a sting of pain just from moving his arm, he decided against it and started heading down the hall. "Do you want to go back to the deck?"

"Mhm! She'th happy now!"

"Good, she better be. Can be a real pain in the ass sometime's." He brought Psii up to the deck, patting him on the back a couple of times before letting him go to explore as he wished.

The yellowblood wandered around deck, staring off into the ocean for a good majority of the time. The ocean looked nice, if one wasn't drowning in it. He sighed happily and looked at the crew, asking one of the member's what they were up to. They were intrigued that they were even being acknowledged, even if by a pissblood. The crewmate explained his job briefly, sneaking glance's at Dualscar to make sure he didn't come over.

Dualscar watched as subtly as he could, but when he noticed the crewmate glance over, he turned away. When Dualscar turned away from staring at Psii and the other troll, he found most of the crew staring at him, waggling eyebrows and grinning mischievously. Dualscar groaned and waved them off. He figured his crew would treat him differently, but he didn't ever suspect it'd be like this. He started to stretch his arms over his head, but the stinging pain going through his back prevented him. Instead his hands shot down to the cut, quickly regaining himself.

Psiionic thanked the crewmate and went to the back of the ship, watching the water flow behind the wooden ship. Gly'bgolyb's whisper's were so clear out here. She seemed lonely, HIC never going to visit her with being queen and all. It was just... So surreal. Like he could actually talk to her...

... Maybe he could? He shifted on his feet and looked at the water, trying to say hello telepathically. "Hello."

Everything went deathly quiet. He froze where he was and gripped the railing's, his heart racing as his arm's started to shake. Talking with her was the most nerve wracking thing in the world. A sharp whisper pierced his head, demanding his bloodcaste. His stance wavered and he coughed. "Yellow."

More silence, then, agonizing pain. She raised her voice just a few pitches to get a point across, sending pain through every troll's head. The lower hue's didn't handle it too well. Psii's hand's shot up to his own head as he apologized over and over again. He would never speak to her again, he promised. Blood starting falling from his nose, and he sank down to his knee's.

Dualscar noticed a couple of his crew members get a slightly irritated look on their faces, a couple rubbing at their heads. The only thing he really found odd was how they all changed at the same time and, with closer observation, it affected the lower bloods among him (which for him, would really go no lower than teal). Some quickly fainted just as he heard a barely noticeable ring pass through his ears. He looked over to Psii to see if he had been affected, and panic struck him instantly to find it had. He rushed over and kneeled beside him, ordering the higher bloods to make sure no one else was permanently damaged. He put his hand on Psii's shoulder. "Are you alright? Do you have any idea what just happened?"

Psii heard Dualscar's voice faintly through the pain. His body started trembling more as he tried to studder out. "I- I- I-I'm thh- thhh-thorry- sh-she theemed l-lonely- I-" He started coughing badly and sniffling, and he wiped his face off with a shaking hand. "... I'm thorry..."

The captain scowled. That damn lusus bitch. He hooked his arms under Psii's and stood him up, not letting go just yet. "Can you walk? Or do I have to carry you?" No response from his dead weight matesprit got a snort out of the seatroll. "Carry you it is then." He swooped an arm under his legs and kept the one on his back. He yelled at his crew to take care of those who had been affected and they could retire early for the night. He carried Psii gently back to their room and placed him softly on the bed, somewhat grossed out by the vomit. He smirked and laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Now you're just purposely trying to ruin my clothes, aren't you?"

No response.

Dualscar patted his yellowblood's face, his smirk slowly disappearing. "Come on now, wake up. Don't make me get Dol again, she'll rip my head off." Shit. Panic struck him full on again. He turned him onto his side, hoping the blood would spill out instead of resting in his mouth. "Come on lad, don't be dead. It's too soon for you to be dead. I'm not ready for you to be dead."

He grabbed a towel and cleaned up any blood that spilled from Psiionic. He cleaned him up nice and made sure the sheets's were clean before shedding his work clothes off. He wasn't going anywhere till he knew his matesprite was safe. He climbed into bed next to him and pulled Psii's head up on top of a few pillow's, making sure he didn't throw up in his sleep. That'd be awful. He wrote in one of his journal's for a while, glancing over at Psii occasionally, before turning in for the day. He wrapped his arm around Psii, gaining comforting from the warmth still coming from him, and hoped he'd be better by evening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie this chapter is late. I am so sorry! My sister has been visiting and I've barely had any time to get online and actually do something productive. I can't guarantee for the next chapter to be up on time, but there should be a better chance of it happening.
> 
> In other news, not that many of you would really care, but Psii rper and I are going to meet in less than a week!!! We've been talking online for over a year and I'm going down to meet her soon and I'm so fucking excited!!!! So that could be another reason for the chapter being late, which again, sorry about that. But I hope you're all still liking the story!
> 
> And again, we have a tumblr! Thesecondship is the name! Check it out!


	11. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psii regrets his recent actions, then Dualscar regrets most of his actions up until this point.

The next evening was nice. The yellowblood finally woke up with a small groan, alerting his coolerhued matesprit that he was awake. They snuggled closer to each other with soft smiles, Dualscar speaking first.  
  
"Evening love."

"Evening."

"You okay?"

"Mhmm."

"How's your head?"

"It'th fine, she'th thtill whithpering."

"A course she would be." The seatroll nuzzled his warm matesprit, sighing softly against his neck. He was glad he was okay, it'd be horrible if he was permanently damaged. He snuggled it out with his sprit before he turned the yellowblood onto his back. He raised his eyebrow's at the confused look his quadrantmate gave him. "I seem to recall you saying you couldn't talk to her."

Psiionic shrank away from him, looking down at his hand's with a shrug. "I-I don't know... I never talked to her directly before... She never said nothin' to me before either, tho I thought I couldn't..." He gave Dualscar a distraught look. "I lied, I'm thorry."

The seatroll sighed, giving Psii a disappointed look. "She's not a pleasant one to be around. She treats me like the lowest scum to exist. You should be lucky you're still alive. I know you're smart enough not to make the same mistake twice."

Psii knotted his brow's together in shame, looking away from Dualscar once more. "I-I'm thorry.."

Dualscar pulled Psii over for an embrace. "You're forgiven, but be careful who you talk to. Especially something as powerful as her." He gave the yellowblood a kiss on the head. "Now go get yourself cleaned up."

Psii nodded and got up, picking up a clean towel before disappearing into the washroom, starting a flesh searing hot bath.

Meanwhile, Dualscar sat up in bed and stretched, the pain in his back not quite so terrible but still there. He glanced over at his still broken armour. Great, another thing he forgot to do. He could at least pick out an outfit while waiting. He wasn't one to put on a new outfit before getting washed up. He didn't have much in the way of variety, picking another pair of striped pants and a black t-shirt with his symbol. He tossed them onto the chair and sat on the bed, trying to pass the time while waiting for Psii to finish up.

Psiionic finished up and walked out of the washroom in towel. He stopped in front of the door and sniffled, glaring at Dualscar with a deep frown. "You got hurt, didn't you?"

Dualscar raised his eyebrow's skyhigh. Did he just smell his injuries? This guy was full of surprises. Dualscar put on an innocent face and looked away. "Something may or may not have happened while I was feeding her yesternight."

The yellowblood hit his quardrantmate on the chest. "You idiot! You have to be careful! Where is it?" He went into the washroom, picked up the first aid kit, then sitting next to Dualscar.

The violetblood sighed, letting out a groan at the end. He turned around and lifted the bottom of his shirt. He himself hadn't actually seen the scar, just knew where it was. "It's not that bad."

"Don't you tell me what'th bad and what'th not!" He took off the shitty wrapping's Dualscar had put on, applying some fresh one's. Psii knew his way around cut's, so he did the job right, checking him for any other cut's. "There, now try not to piss her off again."

Scar rolled his eyes. "I did nothing but feed her, she's just a grouchy old bitch." He glanced back as best as he could at the bandage job. It felt a lot better than when he did it himself. "Thank you anyways."

"Yeah yeah, leatht I could do." He gave the bandage a gentle pap, making sure it would hold. He smiled and stood up, looking around for some clothes. "Now I need to get some clothes on, this is terrible decency!" He snickered.

Dualscar fixed his shirt, smirking at Psii. "You're absolutely right, it's terrible." He hooked his finger under the yellowblood's towel, pulling him closer. "You should be wearing so much less."

Psii smirked back with a deep yellow blush. "I believe you have a ship to command, and you're not even half ready." He gave the tip of his nose a quick peck. "Go get ready."

He sighed in response and got up. "Fine, I get it." The seatroll smiled anyways, going into the washroom. He cleaned himself up, careful of his newly bandaged wound. He came out once he was dried off and put on his trademark look, slinging his cape over his shoulder's. He looked at Psii sitting on the bed with his own clothes on. "Ready?"

Psii nodded, getting up and smiling. "I need a new collar, thith one ith getting weak."

"Already?" Dualscar frowned, looking it over. "Well... You probably don't even need to wear it, you know?" God he hoped he wouldn't leave first chance he got.

"I like wearing it, it make'th sure I can't lash out too much. Might ath well not kill anybody, right?" He grinned and took the side of Dualscar's cape in his hand. "Can we go get fabric for Rosa?"

Dualscar nodded. "A course." He led his quadrantmate down a few flight of stairs. He opened up the door to the seamstresses of the ship. "Give us a load a fabric, would you?" One nodded and started getting a few of each, Psii asking for a few colour's. "I need yellow, violet, and jade, please!"

The seamstress smiled and handed over what he asked for, both making sure everything was there. Psiionic grinned at her. "Thank you!"

"Alright let's go give these to your friend." Dualscar shot the seamstress a glare, causing her to shut the door faster. Nope, he wasn't jealous. He took Psii's hand and led him to Dolorosa's room, knocking on her door before opening it up. "Got a present for you."

She looked over and beamed. "Finally decided to let me improve your wardrobe?"

He frowned at her. "Like I told Psii, there's nothing wrong with a trademark look."

"Of course, whatever you're comfortable with." Psii set all the fabric and cloth onto Rosa's bed, grinning happily. "Can I stay here with Rosa?"

Scar huffed and nodded. "Whatever you want, love."

Rosa smiled and beckoned Dualscar in. "Here, let me measure you before you go do your job." She pulled the violetblood in and took his cape off, taking her measuring tape out and putting it all around him. She wrote down his measurement's, marking thing's just a little smaller since he had bandages on before letting him go. "Alright, I'll have something ready for you by day rise."

"Thank you." He grinned just a bit, thinking that getting along with Dol was pretty nice. He went over to Psiionic and gave him a hug, kissing his forehead. "See you later tonight?"

Psii nodded happily. "Yes!"

Dualscar smiled and left the room after nodding to Rosa. He travelled the hall's till he arrived up on deck. As soon as he got on deck all eyes turned on him. The looks he was given ranged all over the place, from anger to suggestive to disappointment to pleased.

Damn.

He easily got his status back as terrifying and in charge, with lots of yelling and threats. It was starting to become a hassle. His first mate spoke to him in private, regarding his captains relationship with the "ex"-slave. His first mate was the only person he could ever talk to about almost anything, and the only one who could tell him anything.

Still, the troll hunched over in fear more than usual, telling him that while he understood he shouldn't push into his personal life, having the captain disappear for a long time counts as a distraction to the crew. Dualscar asked how it was a distraction, to which the troll replied the crew didn't know what to do. The captain snarled and said they had brains, and should try using them for once.

Just as their argument started to get really heated, Dualscar sighed and silenced himself. He knew his first mate had a point, at the very least. He asked him what he was expected to do about it. The troll shrugged, saying some of the crew wanted him locked back up and put in his place, but most just didn't want him on deck. Dualscar asked him what he wanted. His first mate replied that he wanted done whatever was best for everyone. The captain said that wasn't a very helpful response.

The first mate leaned close and spoke quietly, telling him that he did have a reputation to uphold, and risking being seen with a slave as an equal on his ship was a big enough risk. He reminded him they would be pulling into port in a few days times. Dualscar snarled angrily, not having to act this time. He told him he shouldn't be getting told what to do by some lowblood underling, and sent him back to his work. His first mate made no threat or sign of aggression, as he left, because he knew he was right, and better, he knew Dualscar knew he was right. Dualscar stood there contemplating what had been said for awhile, before deciding he might as well feed the lusus bitch. He yelled at his crew he was going be gone for a few minutes, or was that too long for everyone? Most looked down disappointed in themselves, except his first mate. Not bothering to change into his still broken armour, he called for his own lusus and left to catch some food.

Instead of catching just one lusus, he caught several very large ones, trying to a way to relieve his anger. After almost two hours he brought the slew of lusii to Gl'bgolyb, tossing them to her and trying to escape before she pulled something funny on him. Unfortunately he didn't have such luck. A tentacle wrapped around his legs, pulling him down and looked directly at him. Though he couldn't hear her speak, he knew exactly what she was trying to say. She made sure to badly damage his leg and crush the bone in it before letting him go. He barely fought the urge Inside himself to blast her, Instead getting back up to the ship as fast as he could.

Reaching the ship, the seatroll jumped on deck only to collapse to his knees in agony. Despite his lusus's protests, he patted it and told it to leave. His crew rushed over, seeing the blood drip from his mangled leg, but he wouldn't have It. He stood himself up against the railing, screaming at all of them for their actions, hating him one moment and fearing for his life the next. Mostly, he was just pissed and had no real reason to act like this. It didn't stop his whole crew from shrinking in terror and backing away, including his first mate, who he yelled at to send a doctor to his room. He made his way there himself, telling him he expected the doctor to be there In the next five minutes.

Dualscar cursed and swore repeatedly as he made his way through the halls. Finally as he reached his cabin he fell on the bed, almost passing out from the pain. He glanced around the empty room, reminded that he'd have to get Psii later. He really didn't want him to see him like this. He considered letting him stay with Dol for a few days just as the doctor entered the room. The doctor did the best they could, but said he'd have to wait until they were on land to give it a proper cast. They gave him the best cast they could muster up and a crutch, despite the captains protests. He shooed the doctor away, taking some time to himself to decide where to go next.

He chose to go with a quick visit to Dol's room, poke his head in and tell Psii he'd be spending the next few nights there. Slowly making his way down the halls and stairs, he caught his breath and knocked on the door.

Dolorosa opened the door, raising an eyebrow and sniffing him. "What happened?"

Dualscar's lip curled up and he looked away from her. "I was hoping neither a you would have to know about this. The Empress' lusus wasn't pleased about something and took it out on me."

"Well, I am a rainbow drinker. I smelled your blood the minute you came down the hallway." She laughed idly and tried to pin-point where he got hurt. "Would you wish for me to look at it? Even if you don't trust me, I promised Psii I wouldn't harm you."

He glared at her for a second before looking defeated. "Fine. If it's alright with you I'd like to find somewhere to sit down."

"Then come inside, try not to get your violetblood everywhere." She took a step aside to let Dualscar inside, watching him limp around to the bed. The seadweller settled down and let out a sigh of relief, looking around with raised eyebrow's. "Where's Psii?"

"He's in the bathroom. I told him to go relax, did you want me to go get him?"

Scar shook his head. "No, I was just wondering."

The Dolorosa took the violetblood's leg and propped it up, taking out her medical kit from the nightstand. She rolled his pant leg up and started washing his leg off with a few rags. She pulled over her needle and string, stitching him up. "Rough night?"

Dualscar chuckled. "The usual. I swear, the only troll that bitch wont hurt is the one troll she never see's." He scoffed, watching Dol fix his leg. "I doubt she'd even care if I got her every other lusus on Alternia to eat."

Dolorosa snickered, finishing up and rolling his pant leg down. "There you go, that should hold for a week. Try to find someone to cover for you.. If you can." She smiled and stood up, putting her supplies away.

Dualscar tried out his leg. Looked better than when the medic had worked with it. He nodded at her. "Thank you, I appreciate your help, and I thank you for helping me with my leg. Despite your bitter hatred for me."

The Jadeblood sneered at the man. "I only hate what you did to my family, Psii especially. It may be different now, but what you did was in-excusable." She sighed loudly through her nose. "Psii asked me to forgive you for that, but if you ever pull something like that to my Psii again, I will disembowel you as slowly as I can." She hissed, her skin lighting up into a pale white.

The seatroll looked down and away from the vamperic prisoner. "I know It's not. It's been difficult. Every time I look at him and see him missing an ear..." He cringed, feeling more pain from the memory than from his injured leg. He started muttering quietly. "I honestly don't know what happened. How he was able to forgive me. He was probably scared I'd hurt him more." He looked back at Dol, remembering she was still there, and cleared his throat speaking louder. "I better go, I've got a crew to command."

Dolorosa sneered, crossing her arm's at him. "Psii forgave you because he has too gentle a soul. He doesn't know better than to forgive the like's of you." She growled. "He forgave you, but I wont. You didn't show mercy when he needed it most, so don't you _ever_ think you'll get a lick from me." She pointed sharply to the door. "I think you know how to leave."

Dualscar stood in the room, letting her words sink in. He badly just wanted the night to be over. He should have known this is what would have happened from showing any emotion. He made his way up to the deck and just before going outside, tossed the crutch behind him. He limped his way to the wheel, a steely look on his face. He had a plan for dealing with Psii, his crew, Dol, everything.

His first mate came up to him hesitantly, but with a neutral tone. He asked if he was alright, and he had thought of anything to do about his relationship. Before he could continue Dualscar cut him off, saying he was perfectly fine, he had a plan, and if he was questioned again he would demote him with no hesitation. His first mate nodded, glad to hear to had a plan, and left him alone for the night. Dol's words ran through his mind, and he remembered he'd have to go pick up his new clothes at dawn.

Damn it.

After watching their captain walk with no crutch, the crew didn't question him any further. He seemed to be back on good terms with his first mate, and on good enough terms with the rest of his crew so that they obeyed him.

Eventually dawn came and he sent them all to bed, save a couple or two who could bear the light. He walked all the way back down to Dol's room, each step becoming more and more painful. Finally he knocked on the door and leaned off to the side. "I'm here for those clothes you promised."

Dolorosa opened the door, staring down her nose at him before turning around, picking up the small pile of clothes and handing it to him. "Psii's sleeping in here, unless you want me to wake him up for you?"

Dualscar shook his head silently, walking down the hallway, despite how much it hurt him to do so. He made his way back to his room finally, collapsing onto his bed, taking in the quiet, empty atmosphere around him. In such short time he had gotten used to Psii being around all the time. He didn't dare look down at his leg, knowing his walking on it didn't help one bit. He got himself ready for sleep and lowered himself Into his recuperacoon, missing the yellowblood the whole day long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good LORD I have not been updating on time. My friend and the psii rper has been so kind as to not constantly berate me for being late with all the updates we have to get going!
> 
> HOWEVER we have found out just how many chapters this story will have! So yay for that!


	12. The Chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dualscar's plan fails, someone is an asshole to Psii, a lot of feelings get shared between Psii and Dualscar, and it ends on a happy note.

Dualscar woke up early the next night, his sleep not having been a good one. In fact he didn't get any in the short amount of time he allowed himself to try and get some. He groaned and sank further onto his bed.

His plan of "being devoid of emotion and feelings" was not working what so ever. He wondered If Psii missed him as much as he missed him.

Shit.

He couldn't sleep like this. He got out and roughly stood up. Like the idiot he was for forgetting his leg, he crumpled and lay flat on the ground. He cursed and swore, pulling himself up, cleaning himself off, and putting clothes on to go visit Psii.

He moaned and groaned to himself as he walked down the halls. He regretted throwing that crutch away. Eventually he made his way to her room. He cringed, knowing he'd have to go through _her_ first before he even got the chance to speak to his own matesprit.

Still, he knocked.

The Dolorosa opened the door, looking up and glaring at Dualscar. "I dont care why you're here this time, but whatever you're here for, kindly go away."

He put away his pride for the moment and gave her a pitiful look. "Let me at least see him. Please."

She huffed, looking him over before nodding. "I'm sorry, he's on the bed there." She stepped aside and pointed to the ball of heat. The Psiionic was wearing a new outfit, his symbol stitched expertly on the front and back of his shirt. The pants were black with a yellow line running down the side of his legs.

Dualscar came in and pet Psii's head, grinning at how cute his matesprit looked waking up. Psii looked up at his violet love with a sleepy grin. "Evening."

"Evening." He gave the yellowblood a kiss on the cheek, not worried that Dol was present at the moment. "Did you sleep well?" Psii didnt answer, stretching out and smiling happily. "How'th your leg?"

"Not much better, but most likely because I was walk- " He froze, and looked at him, a bit panicked. "How do you know about that?"

Psii shrugged, looking away with a sheepish grin. "I could thmell your blood."

Dualscar frowned. "You're not worrying about it, are you?"

".. .Yes." Psii shrank down a bit, looking at his hand's.

The seadweller sighed, trying to hide his frustration. "Please don't. It's nothing serious. It's not the worse I've had since it's not life threatening. Please. Don't worry."

"But you're hurt!" He sat up with worry.

"Yes, but it will heal. It really won't take that long, either. I can still command a ship with a broken leg." He smiled. "I assure you it's nothing to worry over."

"I have the right to worry about my matesprit! If you're going to worry over me, I think I should be able to worry over you!" He crossed his arm's at Dualscar's grin.

"Alright, that's fair enough. Just don't lose sleep over it."

Psiionic smiled. "I'll try." He leaned over and gave Scar's cheek a little smooch. Dualscar turned his head after the kiss, not settling for his cheek. He lightly pressed his lips to his before slowly sitting up. "Somewhat uncomfortable bed, isn't It?"

"I liked it, you're jutht used to your other bed." He nuzzled his quadrantmate's neck, snorting at how Dualscar's fin's fluttered. Dualscar's cheeks went a light shade of violet, smiling softly.

"Very true. I shouldn't really complain, any bed is unbearable without you in it." He grinned, the smugness showing on his face on how great of a line he thought that was.

"Oh how romantic." Rosa chimed in from her couch, looking up from the shirt she was sewing with a smirk.

Psii blushed a dark shade of mustard. "Rotha!! Leave him alone!" He giggled and looked up at Scar. "Well you should get going if you're going to command your ship!"

"I guess so! Will you be joining me?" Dualscar raised a brow at Psii's bright grin.

"Only if you want to!"

Dualscar went to stand up, but accidentally put all his weight on the wrong leg, causing him to crumble back onto the bed in agony. "Shit!"

Rosa looked up and tsked him. "Seem's as though you ignored what I told you to do."

The seatroll flipped her off, slowly standing back up.

Dolorosa raised an eyebrow at that, looking back down at her shirt. "Mind your manner's young man."

Dualscar steady himself against the wall with one hand, and held his other hand out to Psii. "Shall we?"

Psii got up and took his hand sliding it over his shoulder to support him. He let no room for argument in. "We shall!"

Minding his manners, Dualscar stuck his tongue out at Dol before exiting the room with his arm around Psii's shoulder. He limped a lot, not wanting to put too much weight on his matesprit. "Looking forward to being on land?"

The Psiionic tilted his head at him, making sure not too much weight was on Dualscar's leg. "Will I get to go?"

He hadn't actually thought about that. He knew himself he'd go on land, and just assumed Psii would as well. He took a minute to answer. "I'm sure I can find a way for you to go. We'll be docked for a couple a nights, getting more supplies like collars, so I wouldn't want you cooped up in here the whole time."

"Only if I can! I don't mind staying on the ship. I've never been on one for this long before!" He smiled and looked around the wooden hall's. Maybe him and Rosa could walk around!

Dualscar smiled at Psii being so adorable. "We'll figure it out. Still got a couple more days to go. In the mean time, I want you to focus on not worrying so much."

"I want you to get a crutch!" Psiionic demanded his matesprit.

Scar huffed. "I'll get a cane. I'll look pathetic with a crutch."

"Eheh well as long as you don't put too much strain on your leg!"

"And _then_ will you stop worrying?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We'll have to find out. Why are you so set on getting me to not worry?" Psiionic raised his own eyebrow.

"Because you're making me worry, damn It! When you worry and don't sleep, I worry about your health and well-being!" He huffed again, calming himself down. "Sorry, that came out a bit harsher than I expected."

Psii jumped at his quadrantmate's outburst, but listened to what he had to say. "Well... Sometimes I just cant sleep! It's just something that happens sometimes..."

"I've realized that, and I think there's more to Ii than you're letting on." He sighed, looking pitifully at him as he grabbed a cane from a nearby cane holding place that was conveniently there. "There are some things I want to talk to you about, but I'll wait until later."

The yellowblood stayed quiet, looking down at the floor sadly. He sank his fang's into the inside of his cheek drawing blood, but he didn't say anything about it.

The seatroll tilted his head at him, confused. He assumed he would have something to say! "Are you alright?"

Psii didn't answer.

"That right there, that's what we'll have to talk about." He put a smile on, leaning on his cane. "But that's for later. Try to enjoy yourself tonight." He started walking, checking to see if Psii was walking with him.

Psiionic stopped where he was, letting Dualscar walk without him. His head started to spark. The seatroll stopped and turned back, putting a hand on quadrantmate's shoulder. "Please don't do this. What's the matter?"

Psii glared at the ground. "Jutht go command your ship!" He hissed at him through his teeth.

"If you don't want to we don't have to talk about whatever is making you act like this. I just don't want you to keep secrets that could end up hurting you." He tilted his chin up, forcing Psii to look at his smile.

"Ith not going to matter thoon! Just leave It alone..."

He furrowed his eyebrows, tilting his head. "What do you mean?"

Psiionic pushed him away. "I th-SAID it won't matter soon, so jutht LEAVE It!!"

Dualscar frowned, but respected his wishes. He turned to go on deck, slowly making his way over to the wheel. His first mate came over, starting to give his captain instructions, but stopped when he saw there was clearly something wrong. His first mate asked him what was wrong. Dualscar, slightly aggravated by Psii's lack of answering anything at all, replied his matesprit was acting immature.

His first mate gave him the information he needed, before heading under. Surprised to see Psii so quickly, he blinked. "There you are."

Psiionic looked over at him, his spark dimming instantly. "A-ah I'm sorry. Eheh I don't mean to be in the way, if I am."

The first mate spoke calmly, a slight harshness in the tone of his voice. "As a matter of fact I was just looking for you. We've some things to talk about."

"Umm... Okay... What did you want to speak with me about?"

The first mate glanced up at the deck cautiously before heading a couple doors down, motioning for Psii to follow. He brought him into the room, closing the door behind them. He leaned on the wall and crossed his arms. "How do you feel about the captain?"

Psiionic looked around the room briefly before his cheek's heated up. "I'm not too sure if he want's me to talk about it... Though I do care for him, if that help's!"

"I know you're matesprits, alright? He's told me himself, and the rest of us have figured it out. I'm just wondering if you actually care about him like you say you do."

"Oh! Eheh then yeth I do!" He smiled wide, blushing hard. He covered his cheek's and looked at the ground. "I feel very red for him."

The other troll looked at him, frustrated. "I don't see how you two can be together but that's none of my business. I just think if you really cared about him you wouldn't be bothering him so much."

"...Ah, you'll have to forgive me then..." He took his hand's off his cheek's and sighed. "I didn't mean to uh distract him I guess. Yeah I didn't really mean to, but I won't let It happen again!"

"That'd be great, but you're distracting him in more than just one way, alright? It's not just your presence or anything. Actually when you're around he focuses pretty well. But when you're doing... whatever it was you were doing before captain came on deck, it doesn't help anyone." He raised his eyebrows. "Do you get what I'm getting at?"

Psiionic stared, shocked at what he was hearing. He looked down at the floor once more in shame. "...Oh..."

The first mate nodded. "So you do know what I'm getting at." He sighed, rubbing his neck. "I care about the captain too, you know. He saved me from a shitty life, and we're pretty close, so I don't want to mess up whatever you two have going on. He seems happy with it for the most part. But you being an immature brat isn't going to help that. You either gotta start facing up to... whatever it is captain wants you to do, or leave him the hell alone until you've stopped feeling sorry for yourself."

Psiionic narrowed his eyes, sparking dimly once more. He sighed long and hard through his nose. "Forgive me then."

"Only If you change your attitude." He opened the door and started leaving, mumbling to himself. "So much better before that pissblood got on the ship." The first mate went back up to on deck. Noticing his return, Dualscar asked him where he went. He shrugged and said he went to visit his matesprit, see if he was alright. He told the captain he didn't have much to say on the matter. Dualscar furrowed his eyebrows, telling him he was glad for his concern, but would prefer no crew members talked to his matesprit in private.

He asked how much longer they had until they pulled into port. His first mate replied it shouldn't be longer than two days. The seadweller huffed, sending him away. He didn't actually have any extra collars, so the sooner they got on land the better. He glanced around, noticing Psii still wasn't on deck. Reluctantly, he started limping down back under. His first mate sneered, thinking this was all the pissblood's fault.

Dualscar hobbled under deck, quickly spotting Psiionic. He limped quickly after him, feeling pathetic and weak as he did. "Psii!"

The yellowblood turned around to the seatroll. "Yeth?"

"I understand you're mad at me, but if you're not coming on deck I would still like to know what you're doing." He tried to hide his temper, not wanting to make any more unneeded anger between them.

"...Sorry. Listen, you can't get distracted by me so easily! I'm just gonna go read, been a while."

Dualscar smirked. "Distracted? My crew can last a few seconds while I see what my matesprit Is up to. However now that I know, I hope you enjoy yourself." He gave him a quick kiss before heading back.

Dualscar went back on deck and his first mate went over to him, telling him it's bad for him to be walking on his leg so much. The captain waved him off, saying he was fine and everyone needed to stop worrying so much.

He went about his work, telling his crew what to do with yelling just a bit more than he had to. His first mate was pleased, seeing how focused his captain finally was. Back to normal, how he was before that slave got In the way. Dualscar glanced at the water every now and then, glad to know the Empress's lusus would be full for the next few nights. Which reminded him, he still had his armour broken. He started making his way under once more, when his first mate stopped him, telling the captain he needed to rest and he'd go in his place. Dualscar shrugged and allowed him to go, seeing no problem with this. He sent the first mate to his room.

As he made his way back up the ship, the other troll went to his room. He swung open the door, looking confused before his eyes landed on Psii, sitting in front of the bookcase reading one of the shelf's journal's. He frowned. "Oh, you're here."

The landweller looked up at the voice, nodding. "Yeth I am... Should I leave?"

The first mate groaned, irritated with him already. "No, you're fine here. Better than disrupting the captain." He locked onto the armour and made his way over. He had difficulty lifting it, not nearly as strong as the one who usually wore It. He glanced down at the book Psii was reading. "What're you reading?"

Psii looked up and beamed. "Something Dualscar wrote about a long time ago! He goeth into really good detail on the weather condition'th. I like it!" He smiled and stuck his nose back into the journal.

The other troll kept attempting to lift the heavy armour. "Weather being interesting, sure. Doubt it's as interesting as the fights and raids."

"Eheh I like things better without the need for bloodshed. Weather is good for that!"

"Just as well. We wouldn't want you making some mess blubbering over the slaughter of lowbloods." He sneered, giving up on carrying the armour. He decided to just drag it, still on it's holding place. He started to drag it, but gave up quickly, seeing the bottom of the stand scratching the floor. "Damn it." He looked down at Psii, who had been peeking up at him. "If I were you though, I'd want to know what my matesprit was like in their past. In my own time of course."

Psii laughed, shaking his head. "All that matters to me is who he is now. He doesn't care who I was before." He looked down at the floor, peeking back up at the first mate. "Do uh... You need help with that?"

The highblood snapped at him. It was a pathetic reason to, but a reason none-the-less that he was looking for. "I don't need help from a shitty little pissblood like you! I'll just... get someone to help me with this." He stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

The psiionic winced at the door slamming, sighing at the doorway. He curled in on himself, trying to re-focus on the journal in his hand's. The weather was hardly enough to get his mind off why people must hate him though.

The first mate came back with two other trolls, carrying it for him. He directed them where to go, and waited for them to leave before turning to Psii. He leaned down into his personal space. "Look, I don't get why the Captain chose you to be in a quadrant with, let alone the fuckin' red one, but since he has you really ought to know the sort of troll he really is." He grabbed a journal off the shelf in shoved it in his face. "This Is the captain we followed, and plan on following to our deaths." With that, he left.

The first mate left the room in a temper, putting on his usual calm attitude in Dualscar's presence. He informed him the armour was being taken care of right now. The captain laughed and said it took him long enough. Everything went according to plan for the rest of the night, and everyone was sent to bed when the sun threatened to rise. Dualscar took a few more minutes, getting ready for the talk he was about to have with Psii.

Psiionic had rolled under the bed, his leg's still sticking out. He used the light from his eye's to read from the journal. It was cozy and dark under there, he felt kinda... secure under there.

Dualscar went to their room and opened the door, smirking at the sight of the legs poking out. "If you're trying to hide from me you'll have to try a lot harder."

"If I wanted to hide, you wouldn't have found me." He shifted onto his elbow's, setting the journal onto the floor.

The violetblood walked over and knocked his cane against the bedpost. "Are you going to come out anytime soon?"

"...I like it under here. Ith it wrong to be under here?" He sighed, closing the journal and setting it to the side. "Okay, nevermind that I'm under here. Jutht tell me what you want too already..."

Dualscar pulled up a chair next to the bed, not wanting to force him out since their conversation was clearly going to be unpleasant. "There are a few things I believe you're hiding from me, and I'm pretty sure these aren't things to be taken lightly."

The yellowblood stayed quiet, listening intently to his matesprit. He looked away, even if Dualscar couldn't see his face. "...Ah..."

The captain nodded. "I'm fine with you keeping secret's, but if it's something serious, please let me know."

"Like what!?" Psii hissed loudly from under the bed, curling up as best he could.

"Like something that's keeping you awake every day! I know you're not getting enough sleep."

"I never do! I have bad night terror'th and it's just really hard to get some sleep sometime'th!"

"Well you see? I didn't know that! I thought something else was keeping you awake!" He tried leaning further over, trying to look at Psii. "Would you please come out so I can see your face?"

Psii snifled, wiping his face off. "Why? I jutht look fucking pathetic." He put an arm over his face to hide his shame.

Dualscar chuckled quietly. "You look more pathetic lying under the bed. Now come on out, I missed seeing you on deck." He leaned on the bed, leaning over as far as he could on his chair.

Psiionic sniffled once more, frowning deeply into his arm. "Maybe I like looking pathetic under the bed." Psii shifted, pulling himself out from under the bed anyway's. He had a hat Rosa had made uptop his head, pale, yellow tear's streaking his face. He sniffed and narrowed his eye's to the far wall. "Happy?"

Scar stood up in pain and made his way to the bed before he put his hand on Psii's cheek, smiling sadly. "That hat looks good on you."

"Rotha made it..." He looked over at him before looking back away and lying down, frowning deeply. "Don't look at me like that."

The seatroll changed expressions, looking more solemn. "Why is it whenever I try to talk about something related to you, you push it off?"

"Because I shouldn't matter so much!" Psii kept his head down, fearing he'd get hit for yelling.

"A course you should matter so much. You're my matesprit and I care about you." He stroked his quadrantmate's cheek slowly.

Said quadrantmate sighed, looking down at his hand's sadly. "I don't believe that. I jutht- I don't know... I've never cared too much about myself. It's unnatural for people to care about me."

"Well you're going to have to get used to It. I'm going to fuss over you to no end." He smiled at his yellowblood, running his hand over his hat, rubbing his head soon after.

"Scar... You shouldn't!" Psiionic pushed his hand away, turning over to look up at him sadly.

"I'll do what I damn well please. I'm the captain." He laughed. "And I say I'm going to care about your well-being."

Psii sat up, frowning up at him. "Exactly! You can't just worry over _nothing_! You should just command your ship! It's not hard and my problem'th are not a big deal!"

Dualscar scoffed, amused and confused. "What on Alternia are you talking about? I can command my ship and take care a you at the same time."

"Damnit Dualscar!" He narrowed his eye's up at him hissing and clenching his fist's. "There's nothing to take care of!"

"Why are you being so irritable about this? I just want to help you! Just accept It!" Dualscar sat up, looking down at Psiionic, irritated himself.

"I DON'T KNOW! That one guy thaid it wath better off before I came!! I don't know or underthtand, but I know ith not good!" His eye's sparked and his hair started to frizz out once more.

The captain grew frustrated and it began to show. "What one guy? Who said that? Someone in my crew said that to you?!"

"I don't know hith name! He said you were getting dithtracted and I shouldn't be here and I don't know! Hethaidread the journalbut I didn'tknowif I couldorwantedto tho I didn't I'm THORRY!" He sucked in air, his limb's shaking, his head dancing with light's.

Dualscar grabbed Psii's shoulders, trying to steady him. "Alright, alright calm down. We both got a bit heated there." He looked into his eyes, a serious tone In his voice. "But whatever he said to you is not true. He's probably some new guy not used to thinking for himself."

Psii shook his head. "N-n-no he talks to you alot. I-I think." He didn't think newbies would be so bold.

"Does he?" Dualscar quickly thought back to earlier, when his first mate talked to Psii and how he acted after. He sat back, shocked. "Why would he say that to you? He..." His thoughts trailed off.

"I-I dont know! But I didn't mean to- whatever I did!" He squeezed his eye's shut, sniffling some more.

Scar turned his attention back to Psii. "You did nothing wrong. I know what this is about. It's a pity though, I thought he had gotten past that."

"... I didn't do anything?" He looked up at him, very, _very_ confused. How could he not have done something!?

"No, you did nothing." Dualscar groaned, pissed by the situation. "He approached me a sweep or two ago, wanting to be my pale mate. I turned him down, obviously. He's probably just upset since we're matesprits and you're a lowerblood than him."

Psiionic looked up at him, looking more than pissed. "That is ridiculous."

Dualscar shrugged, clearly not as pissed by it. "It is, but it's never been a problem before. He seemed perfectly fine before, happy for me even. I guess once your bloodcaste really sunk in he wanted to break us up." He sighed. "And he was so good at his job too."

Psii's anger started draining away. "You're not going to... Throw him overboard... Are you..?"

Scar shook his head. "No, I'll talk to him first. It'd be a shame to let someone as helpful as him be tossed away. Besides, we'll be pulling into port tomorrow so he'd just swim to shore if I threw him over now. "

The psiionic hummed, showing he was listening. "... I'm thorry... For being difficult..."

"You're not being difficult." Dualscar leaned down, giving him a kiss.

Psiionic grinned, kissing him back before huffing. "I am though! I don't mean to make you sad..."

"I know you don't." He smiled down at his quadrantmate. "But it's fine. If I didn't want to put up with your flaws I wouldn't be your matesprit at all."

Psii pursed his lip's, looking down at the floor. "I just don't like to talk about it since it takes everything that made me how dysfunctional I am, and slaps me in the face with it. I guess I should be over it, but I'm not."

Dualscar kissed him again, wanting to show him all the affection. All of It. "Don't worry, love. It's in the past, and you don't have to be over it but don't let it ruin your life."

Psiionic laughed, staring at his hand's solemly. He shrugged. "Maybe I'm too dysfunctional that they won't be able to install me."

Scar smiled weakly. "We can only hope, right?" He gave him a few more kisses, just In case.

The yellowblood kissed back, sighing. He lay down and pressed his head against his matesprit's leg's. "Alright alright, I'll talk."

Scar grinned. "You will? Alright, good!” He gave him a few more kisses, just in case, before talking. “Is there anything secretive you're keeping from me that could kill you?”

"Well, a sword through my pusher would. Then again who wouldn't that kill?" He giggled, nudging his face against his knee, causing Dualscar to pet his hair. "Not really, unless the vast glub happened or I got really sick!"

The captain laughed with him. "Good, good. Anything that can cause you unbearable pain but not immediate death?"

Psiionic thought it over, trying to go over everything that would cause that in his head. "Uh Gl'bgolyb talking, getting the shit beat out of me, the doomed, annnd... I think that's all?"

Dualscar nodded. "Alright, is there anything else you should tell me?" He raised his eyebrow's and looked down at him. He wouldn't force him to say anything he didn't want to, but he did say he would talk. Psii peeked up at him a few time's, clearly having something on his mind. He sighed, leaning his forehead onto Dualscar's knee's. "...I was a Helmsman for a cargo ship before I was a rebel. Hence motht the scar's, but uh... They did more than jutht hurt my body..." He pressed his face harder onto Dualscar's knee's. "They put a chip in my head."

Dualscar's eyebrow's went up, leaning over and looking over his matesprit's head, trying to spot it. "What? Couldn't you just... Take that out?" He knotted his brow's together, not fully understanding.

Psii shook his head. "No, if you did that would either kill me or... Something worse I think." His ear's went down. "I think I would go away. The computer control's my thought process- well, manages them. It's like- every time I think something, if I got the thing taken out of me now, they'd just float around my head. I wouldn't be able to say what I was thinking, or hell, even understand what I was thinking!" He nudged his head with a frown. "I'm only saying thith cause sometime'th the computer will talk for me. I can't figure out the code to disarm it somehow, but I'm scared I'll go away if I do." He sniffled slightly once more. "I don't want to go away. I don't want to be a Helmthman again."

Dualscar pulled Psiionic up onto his lap, holding him close and shushing him. He let Psiionic cry against his chest while he pet his hair and tried to rock him with the boat. His quadrantmate calmed down and he kissed his head. "You're not going away. You're going to stay right here for a long time, and I'm not letting go of you. You're here, Psii." He kissed Psiionic's head gingerly, trying to smile at all time's around Psii. He didn't deserve these sad emotion's. "I think that's all the questions I wanted to ask. I'll let you have some secrets to keep." He kissed the yellowblood's head once more. "Thank you for opening up to me."

Psiionic sniffled and nodded, wiping off his face. "Sorry I wath being difficult."

"It's alright, you have a right to be as difficult as you want, I just hope we agree on something so there's no need for it." Dualscar lay Psii down onto the bed, kissing him sweetly on Psii's grin.

"Eheh, I jutht wanted to apologize." He hugged Dualscar close.

"You apologize too much. Not everything's your fault, but you are forgiven. One sec." The seatroll sat up, shedding his cape and armour, setting them onto the floor. He shifted to a position to where his leg wasn't in pain before cuddling up to his absurdly warm yelllowblood. "Excited for tomorrow?"

Psii nodded. "If you can't take me though, don't force it! I don't want you gettin' in trouble."

Scar laughed softly. "I won't force it, but I will still go the farthest extent I can. I have one thing I want to show you when we port."

Psiionic's face stretched into a huge grin. "Is it a secret or do I get the pleasure of a heads up?"

The captain smirked, kissing the top of his matesprit's head once more. "You'll have to find out. I don't like ruining surprises. "

The yellowblood huffed. "Fine, hopefully I'll get to see it tomorrow though." A thought occurred to him. "Still, I don't think your crew will really like us being together in public. So if they really don't want me going, don't push it, okay?" Psii held up a tentative pinky.

Dualscar lessened his smile, but hooked their pinkies together none-the-less. "I promise. Though I don't understand why they don't like us together. I taught them everything they know, they should accept everything about me by now."

Psii shrugged."It's probably just me they just don't accept. You know, the hemospectrum, long live the queen. Bloodcaste deal and what not." He nuzzled Dualscar's shoulder with a sigh.

"Well they should accept you. If I can, they can." The violetblood hugged him tighter, an arm moving further down his back to pull him closer.

"Not everyone can accept me, and that's okay. Everyone's different!" He smiled. "If they want to believe I'm lower than them, that'th okay. They need something to believe, I just wish it were more positive and equal, but I can't control the world. That would be wrong."

"Still, It'd be nice if the closest person I had to a moirail wasn't a complete asshole to you." Dualscar pet his hair.

"Hehe he'th fine. I'd be upset if I were in his situation." He smiled, relaxing against the pillow's and his matesprit. "But for now, let's sleep."

Dualscar kissed Psiionic's cheek. "Alright. Try to get some sleep yourself. Do whatever you can, even if you have to kick me out, understand? I sleep pretty damn easily so don't worry about disturbing me."

"I'll be fine, now get some sweet dream's." He papped his chest lightly before closing his eyes, falling asleep next to his love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2X UPDATE! I mean, it's not the same day but two days in a row because I've missed on the past few update dates! So here you are!
> 
> And again we got a tumblr. Check us out. The Second Ship. Look us up.


	13. Land Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things happen before they go onto land. From there better things happen.

Dualscar woke up more tangled than he expected. His arms and a leg were wrapped around Psii, his other leg sneaking between his matesprits. Though he was conscious he kept his eyes closed, enjoying the intimacy. He knew he had to get up soon, but he really didn't want to wake up Psii considering the little amount of sleep he got. And it was comfy. He smiled, lightly pressing his lips to his hair. It was so nice to have a warm body presed so closely against him. Being a cold seadweller had its advantages, but those were mostly in water, so to have a warm body nearby was a great thing to fall asleep with. He knew he had to get up eventually however. Slowly, he untangled himself, hoping Psii wouldn't notice.

Psii peeked a soft blue eye up at his matesprit, smiling and waving his hand a little. "Evening handsome."

Orphaner grinned back, laughing softly. "Evening to you too, handsome. Sorry for waking you."

The yellowblood shook his head. "No no, it's fine. I don't like being the last up." He stretched his neck and hand's out, but nothing more. "You sleep alright?"

"Never slept better. What about you? How much sleep did you get?" Dualscar reached a hand around his redmate, stroking his back gently.

Psiionic smiled and nuzzled his face onto Dualscar's chest, looping an arm gently around his waist. "I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I had a good dream." He sighed softly onto his chest. "Where did my stuff go though? The stuff before I got thrown into the cell's and stuff."

Dualscar cringed at the mention of that terrible first week, trying his best not to show it. "I'm not sure where your stuff is. What things did you have?"

"I had it all in a backpack. I didn't carry weapons or anything." He smiled and leaned up, kissing his quadrantmate's nose. "Just wondering is all."

The seatroll furrowed his brows, thinking. "They might be in another cell, or in a closet nearby. I'll look later tonight."

"If you want. Though if it is here I'd prefer to find it before we go to land!" Psii held Dualscar close, not letting him leave yet. Dualscar smiled, hugging him back quickly. "Well I'd have to go get it soon, we're only a few hours away. I bet we can see the city from here!"

Psii smiled, giggling softly. "Eheheh okay... Two more minute's." He hid his face into his chest again, trying, and failing at being adorable.

Dualscar smiled. "How could I say no to such a request?" He kissed his nose and snuggled back close again, wrapping his leg back around Psii's. "I think I have a plan for getting you on land. We'll need some dark glasses." His eyes got a bit glassy, as though he was focusing extra hard on his plan.

"Glasth-... Glaaathh... Glaaasth... Damn... Eye wear..?" Something to cover his eyes? Well, he guessed that would have to be first, had to hide he was a psionic!

Dualscar nodded, grinning at his lisp. "It's simple, I'll have you wear something a mine, get you a hat, and some glasses to cover your eyes. Or something else to cover your eyes, though wearing two eye patches would be a bit ridiculous."

"...Not unless I was blind?" He grinned cheekily, shrugging. "That could be a good excuse to look ridiculous...?"

The seatroll thought it over, shrugging. "I guess it could work then. But I'm assuming, from observation, you're not blind."

"Not totally, I can see you clearly!" He beamed. "I've had to wear blindfolds a lot before. I wouldn't mind eye patches! So long as when we get to whatever you're going to show me I can look!" He snorted. "This'll give me an excuse to hold your hand though."

Scar smiled, kissing Psiionic's forehead. "I like the sound a that. Two eye patches it is then! However I do have to get ready, love."

"Carry me with you." The yellowblood clutched onto his sprite like a leech. This way Dualscar wouldn't actually have to carry him!

Dualscar sat up with his newly attached limb, which he beamed at. "You want to bathe together?"

"...No, you seadweller'th like your bath's too cold. I like mine hot, but uh... I can stay in there with you, if you want?" His face went a dark shade of yellow, so he planted it on Dualscar's shoulder.

Said seatroll grinned at his matesprit, running his hand through Psii's hair. "It means no bulge touching but it'll have to do." He stood up, making sure to bring his leech with him. Psii clung on to him with surprise, looking around at his new-found height.

Dualscar swung his arm under Psii's legs, carrying him and kissing his lips gently. "You know you're much easier to carry than Mindfang."

Psii hissed. "Don't compare me to her."

"Sorry." He gave Psii another quick kiss, bringing him to the washroom. "If it helps you have nothing in common with her."

"Let's hope it stay's that way." He got off Dualscar, sitting up on the counter and brushing his short hair. Dualscar let Psii go, making sure his matesprit was comfortable. He undressed himself, taking his shirt off and doing his usual evening stretches.

Psii tried not to watch, but damn, those... bicep's... those shoulder blades. That hair! The yellowblood had to stare at his knee's to avoid oggling. It was so hard with the hot god body flexing like that. Dualscar got into his icy cold bath and washed up, smiling at knowing Psii was right there.

The seatroll got cleaned up and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist and leaning over to kiss Psii's nose. "You get cleaned up too. I'll be just outside, okay?"

The yellow blushing troll nodded with a small grin, waiting for his quadrantmate to leave before starting his boiling hot bath. Once it got just to the point of flesh searing, he settled in and cleaned himself up, joining Dualscar outside once he was done to get dressed.

They both picked out some outfit's Rosa had recently made them. Psii's shirt was black, the sleeve's having very long, stretched out, yellow gemini symbol's on them. The pant's were loose and dark yellow, fitting perfectly with his boot's.

Dualscar's shirt was black, the aquarius symbol filling in the gap's of his armour, the symbol being a shade or two darker than the colour of his armour. Dualscar nodded to his reflection in approval. Dol really knew how to make Scar look his best.

Psii smiled brightly. "Eheh I feel all clean now. And I'm in new clothes!"

"That you are. You look great, Psii." Dualscar looped an arm around the yellowblood's shoulder's, bringing him over to kiss the side of his head.

Psiionic smiled and nodded, looking Dualscar over with approval. He looked great! He snorted soflty. "Hehe... Eyepatches."

"Looking forward to your eyepatches?"

"Maybe." He smiled once more, stepping away to quickly put a belt on. The pant's did stay up, but Psii wasn't about to risk it! "You won't be embarrassed lugging around a blind guy, right?"

"Better than lugging around a lowblood." Dualscar laughed at his own teasing, kissing Psii's cheek before making sure his hair looked good in the mirror.

"...I am a lowblood." Psii looked up from his belt looping, frowning before going back to his business.

Dualscar looked at him, his amusement draining away. "I know. I was just teasing. You didn't like my joke?"

"...I didn't know it was one..." His cheek's got hot from embarrassment, looking down at the floor with a small shrug. "E-eheh... Sorry."

The seatroll looked away, slightly ashamed. "No, it wasn't that good a joke anyways. Nevermind." He stopped fiddling with his hair, looking at Psii with shame. "Want me to get us some food?"

Psii nodded, a smile finding his face again. "Sure, it's okay, by the way."

"Thank you." Dualscar smiled back before leaving, making a quick trip to the kitchen before bringing them both back some food. They both ate sitting next to each other, grinning with love a few time's, being adorable. Well, Dualscar just thought Psii was adorable, but little did he know that Psii thought Dualscar was adorable too.

The violetblood stood up and stretched, taking their plate's. Psii looked up with a small blush and a grin. "Can we go look for my thtuff now?"

Dualscar beamed, leaning down to hug Psii with one arm. "A course, I'll just need to check on the crew quickly first, if that's alright."

"Of courthe! Go on go on, I'll wait right here." He gave Dualscar's cheek a kiss, grinning before laying on his side on top of the sheet's. Checking up on the crew would probably take a little while. "Take your cane. I can still smell your blood."

Dualscar laughed, looking at his leg. "You can almost see it too." He kissed his adorable yellowblood back before getting his cane and heading out, quickly turning around just as he left. "Don't get into trouble." He winked and closed the door behind him. He made his way up to deck, greeting his crew all the way up to the steering wheel. His first mate, Vozleu, came up to him, asking how his relationship was going, though he clearly didn't enjoy seeing It. Dualscar said he'd speak to him later about it, and asked how long to shore. The smaller troll sighed and said they had gone farther than expected over night, and the city was just in their sights. The captain nodded, saying he still had something to finish up before staying on deck. Ignoring the first mates protests, he made his way back to his room, opening the door to see his matesprit. "Ready?"

Psiionic grinned, nodding happily and getting up, meeting him at the door. "Yeees!"

"Let's get going then." He smiled and held the door open for him, leaning on his cane.

Psii steeped out the door, holding onto Dualscar's arm with a worried smile. "You doing okay?"

Dualscar nodded. "It's a bit painful, but it was shattered pretty roughly." He started leading the way, leaning on Psii and his cane. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, love. Especially now that I'm back with you, my adorable doof." Psii laughed and kissed his cheek, causing the seatroll's cheek's to go violet.

"I'm not a doof. Or adorable. I'm sexy."

Psii nodded. "Of course of course. Adorabley sexy." He snickered.

"No! Just sexy. I'm not cute, you are." Dualscar smirked, leaning over to kiss Psii's head. "Still, you're too kind, Psii." Slowly but surely they made their way to the cells. Dualscar stood at the end of the hall, pointing across to the other side. "Check any a the cells, let me know if you see your stuff." He leaned down and whispered to his ear. "Don't mind the slaves, just ignore them."

The yellowblood nodded, letting go of Dualscar to go search through the cell's. Despite Dualscars wishes, he asked a few of the other slave's if they had seen his backpack, which they had not. He looked around where he had been held, very,  _very_ hesitantly poked his head in, spotting it in the corner. He picked it up and strode back to Dualscar's side, pressing into him. "F-found it."

"Good, good." He started to leave but saw he was somewhat shaken up. "Are you alright?"

Psii shook his head. "Don't make me answer. Can we leave, please?" He looked at the ground, clutching his bag close to his chest.

Dualscar nodded, escorting him out of the area and locking the door behind him. He gently rubbed Psii's back. "Do you want to go up on deck now?"

Psiionic got the shakes and nerves out of him, smiling and nodding. "Yes! Sorry, hold on!" He unzipped his bag, rumaging around in it for a moment before pulling out a full jar of honey. Not too many troll's knew how to come by just honey, so this was a real treat! "Sell thith at the place! For money and... Stuff."

Dualscar looked at it, shocked and amazed. "Where did you get that?" He reached his hands out to take It.

Psii smiled, handing it over to him. "I got thome bee's to make it for me!" He beamed, watching Dualscar look at the jar. "I'm so glad it was still there!"

"Me too!" The seatroll held it close to his face, examining it like it was gold. He smiled and looked back at Psii. "You'll be getting a fair share a the earnings from this, you know."

Psii stuck his tongue split's out, blowing a raspberry "What am I going to do with it? I'm giving it to youuuu!" He booped Dualscar's nose with a grin.

The violetblood grinned back, placing the jar under an arm and using his other to hold himself up with the cane. He slowly made his way up the stairs. "Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate the gift, but I'm rich enough as it is. I want you to have something to spend as well."

The psiionic chuckled, shrugging while he held Dualscar's arm for support. "Well, if you really have to, I suppose. Thank you though!"

The Captain grinned back at him, making his way to the deck. He wanted to sell the honey pretty badly. He was rich, but he could be richer. Just before reaching the deck, he turned back to Psii, handing him the honey. "Put this back in your bag for now. The crew might go crazy seeing It."

Psii took the jar. "Ah, okay." He put the honey into his bag, shouldering his pack with a small grin. "Should I put the eye patches on now?"

Scar laughed. "Not yet, we're still an hour or two away. I'll let you know, though." He made his way by the back of the ship, glaring down anyone who glared at them. Luckily they were all too scared of him to start a mutiny, and most really did like Dualscar. Vozleu gave a disappointing, almost sad look at them.

Psiionic saw the first mate, turning away quickly with a tug at Dualscar's cape. "That'th that one guy... In case I uh... Got it wrong before."

Dualscar nodded, speaking quietly to his sprit. "You got it right. I'll be speaking to him later, don't worry. As a matter a fact..." He looked down, realizing he wasn't wearing his armour. "I'll go speak to him right now."

"...Don't be too hard..." Psii wandered over to the railing's, not wanting to be a part of the confrontation about to happen.

Dualscar watched Psiionic go to the railing's before he went over to his first mate. "How's my armour?"

They drummed their finger's gently on the other side of the boat. "Should be fixed and ready by now, down with the blacksmith."

Changing his attitude rapidly, Dualscar leaned close to him, narrowing his eye's. "What happened between you and PsiI?"

Vozleu swallowed, looking at the water, not responding. Giving Dualscar the perfect moment to threaten.

"If you do such a thing again, I won't hesitate to make you Gl'bgolyb's next meal, now go get my armour."

The first mate gave the captain a sad look before going below deck to get the captain's armour. Dualscar went back to his redmate's side, patting him on the back before gently grabbing his shoulder. "Should be alright now. If he ever does anything like that again let me know."

Psiionic nodded. "Okay, I will. Ith he upset?" He looked around, seeing that Vozleu had left.

"Probably. Being threatened to be turned Into lusus food isn't a pleasant experience. He'll be fine, he knows he got off lucky."

Psii huffed, smiling just a bit. As long as no one got hurt, he was alright. "I'm glad. Now go make thure we don't crash, okay?"

The Captain grinned, walking over to the wheel. "I'll try my best." He shooed whoever was at the wheel before and took it himself, telling the crew commands to slow the ship, considering how close they were getting. He brought them as close as he could before dropping anchor. As the crew readied the ships to bring them to shore, he walked over to Psii. "You might want to go visit your friend quickly. Probably won't be coming back here for a couple a days at least."

The yellowblood nodded with a sheepish grin. He trotted under deck, finding Rosa's room to say goodbye for now. They hugged it out, Rosa wishing him to have fun on his trip, and to bring her something back. He agreed to the terms and went back up, seeing Dualscar waiting patiently for him.

Dualscar smiled, seeing him return. He walked over to him. "Once we're in the rowboat put your eye patches and your hat on."

Psii grinned with excitement, bouncing a little bit. "Alright!"

The violetblood took his quadrantmate over the front of the ship, lowering the ladder and awkwardly climbing down it Into the dingy. He motioned for Psii to follow, which he did. When he was close enough he put his arm around Psii's waist, picking him up from the ladder and placing him safely in the boat. He commanded for the rowboats to head to shore before sitting beside his matesprit.

A few minutes later, they were on land. He pulled Psii off the boat and on to the ground before taking time to glance around at the crowds, the buildings, everything. Psiionic took a firm hold of Dualscar's hand, a bit overwhelmed by all the voices.

The seatroll beamed and told his crew once they gathered all the supplies they were free to do as the pleased the rest of the visit. They all cheered before going their separate ways. He squeezed Psii's hand. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Psii nodded with a small grin, standing close as he could to his matesprit. The violetblood walked a quick pace, showing the right amount of power and excitement, not an easy combination to pull off. He probably would have gotten a lot of odd glances for pulling along a blind man, if it weren't for the fact he was the Orphaner Dualscar.

Scar finally slowed down, entering a shop full of foods. He brought Psii up to the front, speaking to the troll behind the counter. " 'Night. We've got ourselves something we'd like to sell and certain you'd like to buy." He nudged Psii to take the honey out.

Psii slung his bag over his shoulder, rummaging around blindly for a moment before pulling out the jar full of liquid gold.

The clerk's eye's lit up, not being able to help the gasp that escaped him. "Oh my- where did you get that?!"

Dualscar grinned smugly, puffing his chest out just a bit. "My ma- friend here has all sorts a secrets. How much for It?"

The teller looked over the jar in Psii's hand's, drumming his finger's, thinking it over. "I dunno, how about 80 boonbuck's?"

The yellowblood's eyebrow's went up, knowing that was such a big lie. He covered his mouth, mumbling so only Dualscar could hopefully hear. "Ith more than that..."

Dualscar smirked, patting his matesprit gently on the shoulder. "It's worth far more than 80 boonbucks and you know It. I won't take less than..." He nudged Psii, hoping for an answer. The Psiionic held up a two, and Dualscar turned back to the clerk. "200! No less than 200 boonbucks."

The clerk glared dagger's at the blind man, sighing loudly. "Fine, have it your way." He pulled the money out of the register, handing it over to the seatroll. Dualscar took the money but held back Psii from giving him the jar just yet. "You know, it's a rather large jar."

The clerk sneered. "It's only half full!"

"And my cup a patience Is running out quickly." Dualscar grinned, baring his teeth while Psii stood with a happy smile.

"I'll only give you 400 boonbuck's! That's all I'm doing!" Psii nodded, knowing that was a reasonable price.

The violetblood smirked. "400 on top a the 200, obviously." He waited for the money to show, raising one of his eyebrow's expectantly. The clerk knew that if he backed out now, the seatroll would vandalize and steal from his store. He coughed up another 400 boon's glaring at them both. "Now give me that damn honey before I throw the infamous Orphaner out."

"We both know how empty of a threat that is." Dualscar took the jar from Psii's hands and placed it on the counter, swiping the money from the clerk before leaving the store with his matesprit.

Psiionic laughed when they got out of the store. "You're an aaath."

"How do you think I got so rich In the first place?" He laughed, dragging him along somewhere else at a slower pace.

"I suppose. You're pretty good at what you do! I never knew honey wath worth so much."

"It probably wasn't. I had no clue what the starting price for it was." Scar squeezed his lover's hand before putting some money in it. "That's your cut a the earnings."

Psii smiled, laughing softly. "You know, giving a blind man money, not the wisetht thing to do." He snorted, putting the money at the bottom of his bag, slinging it back over his shoulder. "Thank you! Even if it wath just for you. I wish I could get you some more."

"Don't worry about It. If I want honey later I can just come back here and steal It." He laughed. "Obviously I'd send someone in place though. If I got caught stealing... well honestly I don't think there would be any consequences for me."

"Still! I'd like to just get you some. I don't support stealing!"

Dualscar smiled, looping an arm around Psii's waist. "I'll see If I can get you some bees while we're here. And stealing is only wrong if you get caught." He winked, even if it went over the yellowblood's head.

They approached a building, Dualscar looking up with a wide grin. "Ah! Here we are!" The seatroll brought his lover inside, the smell of fresh food filling their senses.

Psii turned his head, smelling the place, listening to the idle chatter of other troll's. "Where are we?"

The violetblood snuck a kiss on his matesprit's head. "You'll find out." He went over to the maître de, asking for a private table. He pulled Psii along as they were brought to a table in the back corner, hidden by a curtain. He sat Psii down before sitting across from him. "Alright you can take your blindfolds off."

Psiionic tilted his head a bit, grinning happily. Oh, he loved good surprises! He pulled his patches off, his eyes lighting up a moment before adjusting, allowing him to look around. A white thin curtain separated their table from the rest of the restaurant. A lit candle rested in the middle of the table and a glass of water for each of them.

Dualscar rested his chin in the palm of his hand on the round table in front of them, smiling. "Surprise. Brought you to the nicest restaurant in town. Highbloods exclusively."

Psii's face went a dark shade of yellow, looking around again before he covered his face with both his hand's. "O-oh... How ro-romantic!" He cooed behind his palm's, grinning happily.

Scar grinned and laughed, ecstatic at Psii's reaction. "I'm glad you like it so much. It's a five course dinner, and I already picked out the specials for us if that's alright with you. "

The blushing yellowblood shook his haed. "I-I don't mind! Just-!" Psii pulled his hat down over his face, trying his best not to start sparking. "Oh gog I love you."

Dualscar laughed and reached his hand across the table, petting his head. "I love you too. Just make sure to have your eyes covered when we get our food. I'll let you know when." Psii didn't say anything, sniffling and pulling his hat down more over his face. Pale yellow streak's fell off his chin and ran down his neck.

"Oh my gog th-thith-! Nngh thith Ith the nithetht thing anyoneth ever done for m-me!" Or at least the most romantic.

The Orphaner's hand moved to his cheek, wiping a streak of tears from his face. "You're very welcome! This is a far better reaction than what I was expecting!" He was the happiest he'd ever been just from watching Psii's reactions. "Don't waste all your tears. There's still the inn we're staying at that I have to show you."

Psii rubbed his cheeks, his happiness oozing off of him. "I-I can't help it I'm thorry!" He laughed, trying to pull his hat down farther to hide his blubbering face.

Dualscar laughed with him. "It's perfectly alright, it just might make your food a bit saltier, that's all."

Psii sniffled and nodded again, smiling wide. He calmed down after a few minute's, sitting up to wipe his cheek's off. He was just a big, happy, teary mess. "Eheh I'm thorry... I just- never expected this!"

"That's what makes it a surprise!" He looked at Psii lovingly, leaning into the palm of his hand. "I don't think I've ever seen you this happy."

"I-I don't think I've been tho happily thuprised before!" He laughed quietly, pulling his water over to sip at.

"Remind me to give you surprises more often." He couldn't take his eyes off him, his love for him clearly showing. Psii smiled, the yellow slowly fading off his features. He took a quick glance at the curtain before leaning over the table, pulling Dualscar over to mesh their lip's together.

Dualscar only hesitated for a second before kissing back just as deeply, putting his hands on either side of Psii's face to pull him closer. He was glad they were both tall, even if Psii was practically lying on top of the table.

They stopped the kiss, Psii smooching Dualscar's cheek sweetly, before they plopped back down in their seat's. Scar beamed at his redmate as he sat back down. "Really, remind me to give you more surprises, I mean it." He laughed and leaned back, glancing quickly through the curtain before turning his attention back to Psii.

Psii's hand's came up to cover his cheek's, turning a light shade of yellow once more. "Eheheh! I'd love to do that!"

Dualscar leaned forward on the table again, pressing his cheek into the palm of his hand. Clearly leaning back In the chair was too far a distance from Psii for him to handle. "You look incredibly handsome in candlelight. "

"...You look handthome in any light, or dark..." He admitted quietly leaning forward just a bit. The smile still on his face as he moved his hands away.

Scar raised an eyebrow and laughed. "When did you get so smooth?"

"...Thmooth?" Psii giggled, not understanding. "What are you talking about?"

Dualscar laughed. "I meant with your words and compliments, though you may have just proved me wrong."

Psii pouted for a moment. "Heeey!" He huffed, thinking it over, smirking. "...I guess I'm only "smooth" when you bring the best out of me."

The captain smirked back, running his hand over Psii's head, wishing his hair was exposed. "Looks like I have to swallow my words a second time."

"Heh! I guess so!" Psii's chest swelled with pride, moving his hand to Dualscar's, lacing their finger's together. Dualscar brought their hands to his mouth, lightly kissing Psii's knuckles. He placed their hands back before catching movement in the corner of his eye. "Quick, put your eyepatches on."

Psii used his freed hand to place one over each eye, smiling softly in his lover's direction. Dualscar leaned back slightly as the curtain was drawn and their first course as placed on the table. "Thank you." He spoke directly, clearly Indicating he wanted them to leave. He leaned forward again. "Alright you're safe, take them off."

Psii pulled them off, giggling at his matesprit's behaviour, looking the salad plate in front of him. Dualscar looked at it with some distaste. "I swear the dishes get smaller every time I come here."

"That mean's you come here too much." Psii smiled, picking at the leaf's on his plate. Dualscar picked at his own, clearly salad was neither of their favourite. He finished it as quickly as he could just to get it over with. "Too bad there's no way to skip the salad." Psii looked up at that. "... D-do... We have to eat everything they give uth?"

Dualscar paused, looking away and thinking about it. "Technically, no. It's terrible manners to send back a plate full a food, but there's no real law against It." He raised an eyebrow at him, smiling. "If you can't finish your food there's a good chance I'll be able to."

The yellowblood let a few spark's fly off his head in thought, letting them dim before he nodded with a small smile. Dualscar watched him cautiously a few seconds more before relaxing. If he had more to say, he hoped he would just say It. "Is there anything you want to do while on land?"

Psii nodded. "Hopefully get rid of some more thtuff! There's really only a few things I actually want to keep... And..."

"And?" Scar waited for an answer, thinking there was some big surprise about to be said.

The Psiionic blushed, shrugging with a giggle. Dualscar laughed at how adorable his love was. "Is there something on your mind or are you just being silly?"

"U-uuh... Both?" Psii giggled and pulled his hat down once more.

Dualscar smirked, putting on a more seductive voice. "If you're thinking a plans for today in our room, I'm afraid I've already got that covered."

"...Well... It had something related to that... Sort of..."

Dualscar raised his eyebrows, actually surprised. "Did you? Well what is it?"

"Well only sort of! Ith just- Promise not to laugh?"

"... I'll try my best. Yes. Yes, I promise not to laugh." He put on a serious face.

Psii peeked out from under his hat, quickly pulling it back down. "... I want to get my ear pierced."

The seatroll furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Alright but... That's not- I don't think you understood what I was implying when I was talking a my plans for later this morning."

Psiionic laughed, giving a little shrug. "If it has anything to do with damn pail'th I will staple your sheath shut!"

Dualscar laughed. "You and your damn- " He cut himself off, seeing the waiter coming over. He motioned for Psii to put his eye patches back on, watching him do so with a grin. The waiter replaced their salad with bowls of soup before quickly leaving. Dualscar lifted his eye patches up for him, finishing his thought. "You and your damn perverted mind. Not everything is about pailing, you know." He smirked at him like the asshole he was.

Psii's eyes sparked as he grinned devilishly. "I can't ever tell with you!"

Scar laughed, moving back just a bit. "If it helps, you were right in this case for assuming so."

The landweller laughed, leaning up and over to kiss Dualscar sweetly on the cheek. "Ah, you're lucky I love you!"

Dualscar pressed their foreheads together before giving him a light kiss. "I'm lucky you love me too. Now let's eat before this soup gets cold."

Psii blushed, nodding happily, muttering a quiet "Smooth" under his breath. He looked at the soup a bit in wonder, taking a few spoonfuls. He looked at it, then up at Dualscar with a serious tone. "This is the weirdest soup I've ever tasted."

Dualscar had already taken three huge slurps before he stopped during halfway through his fourth one, looking up at him. "Is it? I haven't noticed."

The yellowblood chuckled, continuing with his soup, weird as it did taste. Dualscar finished his soup a bit louder than manners would normally call for. He could see how it was weird for someone not used to It. "If you don't like it you don't have to eat it all."

Psiionic shrugged. "Its one of those things where you don't hate It, but you don't love It!"

Scar nodded. "Alright. Still, there's three more courses after this so don't fill up just yet."

"Blrrgh." Psii made a face, getting halfway through his bowl before he was finished.

Dualscar glanced from Psii to the soup to back at Psii. To back to the soup. "Are you finished?"

Psii nodded. "Go for it."

The seatroll took the bowl a bit too excitedly and finished it in less than a minute, a content grin on his face. Psii grinned at the face, setting his chin in both palms of his hands. "Enjoy it?"

Dualscar nodded his head. "I've tried to get their chef to work on my ship, but he's too loyal to this place."

"I can understand that. You ought to get Rosa to work as a chef! She makes more comforting, hivey style meal's, but they are very good!" Psii smiled brightly.

Dualscar grinned. "I might do that. I already owe her a position as a medic, and she's already a seamstress. Wouldn't want to give her too many jobs." He laughed.

"She likes having things to do! She's a born lusus- as silly as it sounds."

"It'd sound silly if it were about anyone else, but I definitely see it in her." His mind wandered slightly, thinking about what Psii's group must have been like before it was split apart so horribly. By him.

"Eheh, yeah it's still kinda weird, but I do apreciate her." The yellowblood grinned thoughtfully. "I'm just wondering, do we have any plan's after this?"

Scar shrugged. "Nothing set in stone. I figured we'd wander about and make our way to the inn."

Psii smiled, nodding. "I like holding your hand."

"It makes it even better you're blind, that way you have no reason to let go! Speaking of which..." He motioned for him to cover his eyes.

Psiionic grinned happily pulling the patches back over his eye's, whispering. "I would even if I didn't have to wear these."

The seatroll couldn't help the grin that sneaked onto his face as the waiter came behind the curtain, replacing their dishes. The waiter glanced at them. "Enjoying the food?"

Dualscar nodded, wiping the grin off his face, indicating again how very much he wanted to be left alone with his partner.

"Ith very good!" Psii answered with a grin in their general direction.

"Glad to hear." The waiter placed their pastry appetizers in front of them before leaving. Dualscar sighed. "You can take them off."

Psi moved to take them off, stopped, then placed his hand on his cheek's. "Nah."

"No? Then you can't see the food in front a you." He was absolutely bewildered by his refusal to take his eye wear off.

"Oh if only there was some suave seadweller to save me from such a dilemma." Psii put the back of his hand against his forehead in distress. Oh the trollmanity.

Dualscar laughed. "Tonight just happens to be your lucky night." He picked up one of Psii's pastries and mushed it into Psii's mouth. "You should be thankful to have me around."

"Tho lucky~." He allowed himself to be fed by his partner, grinning and giggling every other moment along with him. He beamed at Dualscar. "How thweet of you."

Dualscar picked up another piece, pressing it gently to Psii's lips. His voice was dripping with smugness. "It is sweet a me, isn't it?"

"It hardly compares to your usual sweetness." Psii replied just as smugly, licking some pastry off Dualscar's finger's.

The Orphaner laughed lightly, purring as he spoke. "You're just being a tease now."

The yellowblood spat the split's of his tongue out. "Maaaybe."

Dualscar stuffed another pastry into his mouth before pressing another one to Psii's lips. His voice was less seductive, considering his mouth was full. "Y' shoul' keep dose on 'res' a the meals." He swallowed. "It'll also add surprise to what you're eating."

"Hehe yeah! I like surprises" He grinned happily, groping around until he found Dualscar's shirt, pulling him over for a sweet kiss, which Dualscar leaned into, grinning idiotically. Psiionic placed his hand's on the side of his partner's face.

Dualscar gripped the front of Psii's shirt, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss, give it more passion. They let the kiss last for a while, both pulling away, Psii kissing Dualscar's cheek's happily. The violetblood laughed. "Don't forget to save some of these kisses for later. "

"I have more than enough for you." Psiionic nuzzled their noses together, smiling happily while he leaned back into his seat. "This is nice."

Dualscar leaned back into his, smiling lovingly at Psii. "It is. I'm glad I found a way to get you off the ship."

"Ahah! I'm almost positive that if this did not work, you would have stuffed me into a bag and smuggled me off the ship." He grinned sheepishly. "Not that I would mind."

The Violetblood raised an eyebrow. "Maybe I'll do just that next time."

Psii snorted. "If that's what you're into."

"Well going by your comment I suspected that's what you're into." He glanced over to see the waiter coming, then remembered he didn't have to Inform Psii.

"If it meant getting to come here and spend time with you, I would gladly do that." Psii beamed.

Dualscar remained silent, only grinning at Psii's comment. The waiter took their plates and gave them their entrée, leaving shortly after. Dualscar grinned, glad to finally have some meat in front of him, even if it did come with vegetables. "How does it smell?"

Psii sniffed around for a few moments. "Like... Something damn fancy."

"Well you're right about that." He cut a piece of the meat for Psii and pressed it to his lips. "Open up." Psii laughed softly, doing as he was told, showing off his chomper's. They weren't any shark teeth, but one definitely did  _not_ want to get a bite from him. Dualscar was always glad to get a flash of his teeth. Having sharp teeth himself, it made him oddly proud to see someone with a mouth as dangerous as his own. "What do you think?"

Psiionic chewed it for a moment before grinning wide. "Probably the best piece of meat I've ever had!"

Dualscar smiled, trying desperately not to make another sexual joke. "Good. Do you want me to continue feeding you?" He took a piece of his own meant.

"Well unless you want the blind guy to make a fool of himself." He huffed grinning. "I can manage If you'd rather jutht eat!" He gave a reassuring smile.

Dualscar didn't want to say so, but he was pretty damn hungry. "I'd love to see the blind guy make a fool a himself. Entertainment dinner is my favourite." He laughed, eating another piece.

Psii snickered. "Whatever makes you happy." He cooed lovingly. Trying to eat blind was a lot harder than it sounded. Though he somehow managed, making a huge meaty mess of his face.

After a few bites of his own food and watching Psii make a fool of himself, Dualscar laughed, grabbing his hand. "Alright that's enough entertainment for one night." He wiped his face clean with the napkin before cutting his food for him.

"What? Heeeey I wath doing great." Psii said with as much sarcasm as he could, scrunching his face up at the face cleaning.

Dualscar laughed, bringing a piece of food up to his mouth. "Maybe another time you can watch me eat blind."

"Eheh maybe!" He took the food with a wide grin. Dualscar ate a piece of his own food every time he brought one up to Psii's mouth. It seemed to be a good system for now. Psii complied with a grin for a while, before huffing and leaning away. "I can't eat so much!"

"If you insist." He put the food down, saving it for after he finished his own meal. "You need to save room for dessert anyways."

Psiionic groaned, laying his head on the table. "Dethhert..."

The violetblood ran a hand over his love's hat. "Don't tell me you're too full! The desert here is the best!"

"Bluugh." Psii laughed, nuzzling Dualscar's hand. "I'll be fine."

Dualscar chuckled. "Don't force yourself if you really don't want it." He took Psii's food over onto his own plate.

"It all taste's so good thouuuugh," he whined.

"I know, why do you think I built up such a big appetite?" He leaned over and kissed his head. "We can get your dessert to go if you'd like."

Psii nodded. Dualscar stood up, getting up from the table. "Wait here. I'll have a word with the chef." He gave his back a few quick strokes before leaving. He strode straight Into the kitchen like the asshole he was, taking the chef aside from his busy work to make sure he prepared the dessert to go. The chef nodded, not showing signs of aggression against THE Orphaner Dualscar because only a fool would. He left shortly and returned back to their table. "Everything should be good now."

Psiionic turned his head, grinning happily. "Yaaay, thank you!"

Dualscar sat back in his head. "Now all we have to do is-" The food in front of him caught his attention. He forgot he hadn't finished it yet, and he started eating once more. He finished his and Psii's meals in silence. If the portions had been any bigger he'd be as sickeningly full as his matesprit was.

The waiter came over, giving both of their desserts to go, clearly unimpressed with how they were acting. His attitude quickly changed when Dualscar gave him plenty extra boonbucks for a tip. He tapped Psii gently on the shoulder as the waiter left. "Alright love, we have to get going."

"We have to? Hnn... Okay." Psii stood up, Dualscar taking a hold of his hand, dragging the sleepy troll behind him. He figured they'd go straight to their room and sleep, which he could live with. "We can eat when we get to our room."

Psiionic grinned. "Yaaay. Can we thtop by a trade thop if ith not to early in the morning?"

Dualscar looked at the sky, slowly lighting up from the rising sun. "Sure, but we'll have to make It quick."

"Okay!" He smiled, holding his lover's hand tightly, rubbing his knuckle's gently.

The seatroll grinned back, even though he couldn't see. He brought him to the nearest trade shop, going a bit off the path to the inn. "What did you want from here? Or sell here?"

Psii pulled his bag over, shifting through its contents. "I don't know what it is, but I haven't seen anything around like it for the sweep'th I've had it, and it's heavy, so I wanna get rid of it!" He pulled out a green looking crystal, before Dualscar pushed his hand back into his bag, hiding the crystal. He was astonished, and it showed in his voice as he whispered to Psii. "Where the hell did you find that?!"

Psii was affronted, and a bit scared, thinking it was something he wasn't supposed to have. "Th- the forest of the dragon's."

"The forest a- do you have any idea how dangerous that place is?! More importantly, do you have any idea how much this is worth?!" Dualscar laughed. "I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you!"

Psiionic frowned, pulling Dualscar down to hiss in his hear. "I was only there to get away from that fucking ship. I didn't know at the damn time. I'm. Sorry."

Dualscar's eyes went as wide as they could. It was rare for him to hear him swear. "Alright, a kiss it is." He kissed his love on the cheek. "It's in the past, anyways. Now let's make ourselves the richest trolls on Alternia."

Psii huffed, a little smile crossing his face at the kiss. "Okay."

The violetblood brought Psii to the front, brought out the mineral and placed it on the desk. "We'd like to sell this."

The clerk looked at them wondering what they could possibly want to sell. Taking a sip from his drink he looked at what they wanted to sell. He spat out his drink and looked at It with the roundest eyes ever. "Where on Alternia did you get that?"

"The forest a the dragons, a course." He smiled smugly. "It wasn't an easy task, so I expect quite a bit for it."

The clerk sputtered a bit, picking up to look at it all around. This was the largest amount anyone on Alternia had seen! "Of course! How much is something like this even worth?"

"Probably more than you have to give us, but we'll accept it anyways" Dualscar looked around.

The clerk nodded, knowing that was true. He pulled out a few bags of money, going to the back and bringing out a lot more, setting them all on the counter. "This is all I have, but please, take anything that suits you."

Dualscar looked at the amount he was given. It was probably more than enough, but not for him. He looked around the store and found a nice looking sword. "We'll take that too."

The clerk pulled it down, setting it on the counter with all the money. "Here you are, one sword." Dualscar nudged Psii. "Anything you want? I can tell you if they have it."

Psii paused, mulling it over. "Do they have any bead's?"

"Beads?" He looked around, seeing a few jars. "We'll take all those beads as well."

The clerk looked at Psii with a bit of confusion, but handed over the jar's without any fight. "Anything more?"

Dualscar gave the store another quick glance around. "No, I think that's it. I'm feeling generous today, so you can keep it for that price. Have a good day." He led Psii outside the store. He attached his newly acquired sword to his side in its newly acquired sheath before placing the jars in Psii's backpack. "The sun's going to rise any minute now."

"Ith anyone around?" Psii turned his head, trying to hear if anyone was near.

"Just a couple stragglers every now and again, otherwise the streets are empty."

"Ahah! Pick me up and run! No one ith around to see." Psii grinned wide.

Dualscar laughed. "Great idea!" He picked Psii up and tossed him over his shoulder, running as fast as he could in his heavy armour and with a full grown troll on one shoulder. Just before they entered the inn he put him down, taking his hand and dragging him inside, quickly closing the door behind him. He wiped the sweat from his face as best he could. "Alright, no more late excursions. From now on we have to be back here before the moons set."

"I'm thorry, did you get burned?" Psii had a few freckles on his face and arm's, but those would fade.

Dualscar hid his arms behind his back instinctively. "No, just tired, that's all. Wait right here, I'll get us the key to our room. "

"Okay!" Psii smiled, staying against the wall with his patches over his eyes.

Dualscar let go of his hand, quickly going over to get their keys before taking his hand again. "It's about fuckin' time. I'm exhausted." He led Psii up several flights of stairs.

The yellowblood trotted behind, keeping a firm hand on the railing's. "Am I that heavy?"

"No, not at all!" He turned to see Psii having difficulty with the stairs. "As a matter a fact..." He swooped his love up into his arms. "I can easily carry you up these stairs."

Psiionic blushed. "No need to show off! I was only wondering if I was heavy!"

"I'm just showing you that you're not." He kissed his blushing boyfriend's forehead before trekking up to the top floor, trying not to let on how worn out he was.

"... You could have just said tho you doof..." They got to the top floor and saw all the curtains on the windows were pulled close n the hallway, making it nice and dark.

"Why say so when..." he stopped his sentence, putting Psii down and quietly catching his breath. "Why say so when you can show so?"

Psii frowned, knowing he was tired. "You're gonna relax when we get in there. No arguments." He pulled his eyepatches up, lighting up some of the hallway with his eyes, taking Dualscar's hand.

Dualscar laughed, leading him to their room. "I just need to take my armour off and I'll be full a energy."

"Still. I don't want you over doing it from now on, okay?"

Dualscar sighed, giving into Psii's demands. "Alright." He led him to a room at the end of the hall, opening the door for Psii to enter. "What do you think?" It was larger than their cabin on the ship, the bed In the middle of the left wall, a large space full of chairs and couches to the right. Their bed was covered in a thick duvet, topped with plenty of pillows. Their bathroom was at the end of the large room, and huge windows were beside the lounging area. Almost all of it was Dualscar 's violet. "Do you like it?"

The yellowblood smiled, not even trying to hide his excitement. He made a happy noise and flocked to the windows. Not opening them to keep the sunlight out, but just to behold them. "This is amazing!"

Dualscar closed the door behind them, taking his armour off. "I'm glad you like It." He did all but drop his armour on the ground, falling face first onto the bed.

Psii jumped at the noise, but couldn't help the little giggle that escaped him. He took his eyepatches all the way off his head, crawling up next to his sprit on the very large bed.

Hearing Psii lie down next to him, he patted his arm around, trying to find him before wrapping his arm around him. Slowly and lazily, he turned on his side to face him. "Now let's..." he yawned, "Get to the real fun."

"Like sleeping?" Psii giggled, poking his redmate's nose.

Dualscar laughed, closing his eyes. "Only If you're tired. I'm still full a energy."

"Don't lie to me Dualscar, if you're tired, just say so silly!" Psii smrked a bit.

Dualscar grinned, pulling Psii closer. "I could take a nap if you really need someone to sleep with."

Psiioiic huffed, grinning more. "I could uthe a nap... We can get to whatever you had planned when we wake up okay?"

Dualscar nodded, snuggling Into him. "Sounds like a good plan. I've got all sorts a plans for you."

"I'm not even going to ask." He wrapped his arm's around Dualscar, closing his eyes.

Both fell asleep not a minute later.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to compare this to a cheese souffle because this chapter is filled with cheesy mushy goodness, but there's nothing encapsulating it. This chapter is just 100% pure cheese mush. 
> 
> Anyway here you go! Sorry this chapter took so long! I need to go take a break holy shit that was long


	14. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hanky-panky takes place, followed by grocery shopping, followed by betrayal, followed by recovery. Things could be worse.

Dualscar woke up fairly late In the evening, feeling plenty rested from his deep sleep. However as soon as he moved he felt the sunburn still plastered on his skin. Psii, already being up, felt Dualscar move. He looked up at Scar, asking quietly. "You awake?"

The seatroll nodded, kissing his redmate's forehead. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Mhm! Thith bed is really comfy!" The warmblood patted the sheet's, feeling their silky texture.

Dualscar grinned, blinking blearily. "How about we get to those plans a mine I've been saving up for?"

Psii nodded. "If you're up to it. You still seem a bit.. Tired.." He huffed. "I told you I was heavy!"

Dualscar only hugged him closer, giving his face a few kisses. "You're not heavy. The damn sun got In the way, that's all. "

"...Very well.. What plan's do you have today?" Psiioniic grinned, giving Dualscar a few smooches back. He was so nice!

"I figured we might, you know." His ringed hand traveled down Psii's back, landing at his waist. "Have some private time before going off for the night."

"Private?" Psii tilted his head a bit, blinking at Dualscar in confusion.

The seatroll pulled back, raising an eyebrow at him. "Are you really not getting my hints, or Is this your way of telling me you're not In the mood?"

Psii's face went yellow, looking away, embarrassed. "I-I jutht don't know what you mean! Private time could mean anything! Cuddle's, snuggling? I don't know!"

Dualscar blinked. "I mean pailing, Psii."

Psii flustered, the yellow coming back to his cheek's full force. "I-If you wanna."

The captain frowned a bit. "Well If you don't want to we don't have to. It's only fun when you're In the mood as well."

Psii meshed their lip's together, hoping that would shut his partner up. Dualscar took the kiss as a sign he was In fact, In the mood. He smiled and kissed back. He wouldn't want to change their plans last minute! He put his hands on Psii's waist, flipping him onto his back and climbing on top. Psii sqeaked at being so manhandled, blushing as dark as he could before he started giggling.

Dualscar laughed, moving the kissing down to his neck as his hands traveled under Psii's shirt, knowing precisely where to go. His other hand moved between his matesprits crotch, rubbing gently. He started sucking more with each kiss, threatening to leave hickeys. Psii gasped, swallowing hard as he started to squirm a bit. He wanted hickey's, just not in obvious places! Dualscar decided to have mercy on him, Instead taking his shirt off to leave hickeys on his chest. His hand pinched at his nipple piercing's. Psii's breath hitched, turning his head away to hopefully hide his horny face away from the world.

The violetblood moved his head up to kiss his lover's silly horny face, quite pleased with the reaction. His hand on his crotch moved lower, pressing to the entrance of his nook through his pants. Psii bit his lip, holding onto Dualscar as tightly as he possibly could without putting holes in his shirt. Dualscar smiled, laughing softly as he placed soft kisses over his neck and chest. His hand moved away from his crotch to pull his pants off, playing with him again skin to skin. Psiioniic squirmed at having his pants be pulled off, but he didn't protest. His bulges were slithering out In want. If he could blush harder, he would. Dualscar looked up and gave Psii a quick smirk before continuing kissing and sucking. His hand on Psii's chest moved to his own pants, sliding them off to reveal his own bulge. Psii made a small whine at the smirk, watching the package Dualscar had hidden away reveal itself.

Dualscar moved back up to Psii's face, kissing him deeply as he brought his bulge near his crotch. "You alright?"

Psiioniic nodded furiously, wrapping his arm's around Dualscar's neck, pressing his face into his partner's shoulder. "Pl-please go slow"

"Of course." Dualscar kissed his redmate a few times before he aligned himself to his nook and slowly pushed his way Inside with a groan, before sighing Into Psii's shoulder. The yellowblood held him tightly almost to the point of choking him, but not quite. Dualscar gave Psii's shoulder a few kisses before pulling back to look at him, his breathing a bit heavy. "You're still alright? Do you want to stop?"

Psii's face was twisted in discomfort, pale yellow tears beaded at the corner of his eye's, but he shook his head. As badly as Dualscar didn't want to, he pulled out, giving his face a few kisses. "Come on love, I told you before to tell me Immediately If something was wrong."

"Ith wathn't!" Psi frowned, covering his face sadly. "I'm sorry."

Dualscar sighed, kissing his neck before flopping over to the side. "It's alright. Nothing you don't want."

Psiioniic sniffled a bit, crossing his arm's in thought. He was going to make Dualscar happy dammit! He rolled over on top of Dualscar, straddling his keg's and frowning. Dualscar looked up at him, raising an eyebrow In confusion. He blinked. "What are you doing?"

Psii crossed his arm's. "Quiet you. And close your eye's."

The seatroll gave his sprite a more confused look before listening to his Instructions. He closed his eyes and waited. Psii huffed, stealing himself enough to grab Dualscar's bulge. The violetblood sucked In air before letting out a small groan. He opened an eye, raising a thick eyebrow. "What are you planning?"

Psii looked up, face going a darker yellow. "Perhaps you didn't underthtand me. I said clothe your eye's and be quiet." He huffed at his matesprit, putting on his serious face.

Dualscar smirked, looking the yellowblood up and down. "Right away, sir." He closed his eyes and shuffled to get comfortable, expecting the best to come. He felt lip's press against his own, kissing back and wrapping his arm's around his love's shoulder. A short moan passing through his lip's.

Psii started rocking his hip's ever so slightly, grinding down onto Dualscar, letting their bulge's wrap around each other. The violetblood's hips jerked forward from being grinded, letting out a louder groan from the sensation. His face twisting in all sort's of pleasure when Psii bit down on his neck, probably leaving a mark.

The psionic lifted his hip's, untangling their bulge's while he licked at the dark spot on his sprite's neck, shifting down to nip at his chest as well. The seatroll gave a more pathetic whine than he was expecting, wrapping his arms tighter around Psii. Wanting his bulge to be played with, though he didn't mind the rough bite. He wanted all the hickeys.

The yellowblood snorted, papping Dualscar's arm's away so he could move. He moved himself down south, letting Dualscar's bulge drag across his body the whole while (even if it felt kinda gross.) He ran a slender finger up the underside of the violet bulge, pulling away right after.

Orphaner's breathing grew heavy from his body rubbing against his bulge, and held back a groan from a finger running up It. He put on the best smirk he could, trying not to lose his composure. "Come on love... don't be a tease..."

Psii laughed once more, pinching the tip of the needy bulge in front of him. "I dunno if I can thtop, Dualthcar~."

Dualscar gave a low, long moan, lifting his hips to the touch. He spoke with a hoarse whisper. "Please..."

Psii smiled, grabbing the base of the seatroll's bulge gently, leaning down to lick at wasn't being held by his hand. Dualscar sighed, glad to finally have something happen to him. He just hoped Psii wouldn't hold his begging against him. It just slipped out.

Psii licked his bulge a few more time's before leaning down to suck the tip of it, taking in a bit more at a slow pace. Dualscar groaned loudly, grabbing onto Psii's hair with both hands. He fumbled around with his horns, trying to make him feel good as well.

Psiioniic blushed, taking in his bulge till he deep throated him. At that point, he bobbed his head a bit, sucking gently while he tried to hum, hoping to send some vibration's to Dualscar's bulge. The seatroll tightened his grip on Psii's hair, jerking his hips up. "Fuck, Psii!" He was panting with each moan he let out.

The yellowblood continued his humming, moving his head up and down at a steady pace. He grazed his teeth along the purple appendage, moving a hand up to carefully slip a slender finger inside his nook. Dualscar's nook tightened around the yellowblood's finger, all the sensations starting to become overwhelming. "I'm close..."

Psii slipped in another finger, moving them around slowly to let him get used to them, before he started fingering him a bit faster. He stopped his humming, pressing his face down to get the bulge down to the base, sucking and swallowing around him.

Dualscar's fingers squeezed In Psii's bedhead hair, his claws drawing blood from his own hands as he was pushed over the edge. He threw his head back with an arch, his material spilling Into Psii's mouth.

Psiioniic choked, some of the material slipping past his lip's, but he took what he could, letting Dualscar ride it out. He pulled off him once he was done, letting his bulge slip out from his mouth, painting his chin in purple. He breathed slowly, getting air back into his lung's, before smirking up at Dualscar.

Finally coming back down, Dualscar lay there panting for a minute before glancing down at Psii, smirking himself. "Gog you're a tease."

Psii stuck his somewhat purple tongue out at him. "You love me though."

"Yeah yeah, I love you. Come here." He motioned for him to climb into his arm's for snuggling. The laddweller crawled up beside his sprite. Scar squeezed him tightly and kissed Psii's forehead. "You're so amazing. I love you so much."

"Jutht because I can give you a blowjob? I'm hurt, if that's that only reason you love me." He teased, chuckling while he wiped his mouth, pulling Dualscar down for a little loving kiss.

Dualscar laughed into the kiss, making sure to show the same amount of passion before pulling away. "No, not at all. I was actually saying It for just the opposite reason."

"Opposite reason?" Psii blinked, looking up at him in confusion. Dualscar smiled, giving him a few quick kisses all over his love's face. "I love you for everything you do. The blow-jobs are just a bonus."

Psii's blush came back, giggling and closing his eye's at all the kisses and attention. "Eheh, I can live with that."

Scar laughed, giving him a tight squeeze. "Alright go get washed up. We have a whole night of exploring and shopping ahead of us."

"Nnngh carry me." Psii whined, latching onto his sprite.

Dualscar laughed, kissing his cheek. "Alright, alright I'll carry you." He sat up and stretched before standing up to carry his matesprite. He swooped his yellowblood up In his arms, kissing his forehead before carrying him Into the washroom. He sat him on the sink counter and turned around to close the door. "I guess I should be expecting to carry you everywhere tonight."

Psiioniic giggled. "Nah, I'll be fine with holding your hand." He grinned lovingly up at him, blowing a small kiss at Dualscar shyly.

Dualscar grinned back, walking back to him and giving him a kiss before quickly undressing himself. Psii sat contently on the counter off to the side, making sure his bulge's went back into his sheath where they belonged.

Scar had been so caught up with getting himself off that he forgot about Psii. He got a quick glance of his bulges going back In, and looked at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry love, I completely forgot." he put his hands on his matesprit's waist and kissed him sweetly. "I can do something for you while we bathe If you want."

Psii's face flushed and he shook his head. "No no! I'm okay!"

Dualscar pouted ever so slightly. "You're sure? I don't want to be selfish." he stroked his hands down his thighs and back to his hips.

"I'm fiiiine! I promithe!" Psii smiled and pecked Dualscar's nose.

  
  


The seatroll gave Psii's cheek a quick peck back and smiled at him. "Then let's get cleaned up." He turned back to the bath, filling It up with cold water. When the bath was to his liking, he picked Psii up again and brought him Into the tub.

The yellowblood giggled happily, very much enjoying being picked up so much by his beefy matesprite. Dualscar laughed softly and sat down with him still In his arms, resting In the water. "It's not too cold for you, Is It?"

Psii whined when he got placed into the water. "Auugh where are we!? The bottom of Alternia?" He hissed in his displeasure.

Dualscar stood back up, holding him In his arms. "Sorry. Though the bottom of Alternia Is actually quite a nice place." He got out of the tub, standing Psii up. "You choose the temperature."

Psiioniic laughed, papping his sprite. He mixed in some warm water with the cold water, making it lukewarm at best. "There we go, now I won't get sick!"

The violetblood tested the water and got In cautiously. "I'll live with it." he put a hand out for Psii, smiling.

Psii He took It graciously and sat with him. Wetting his hair In the water. "Thank you! Eheh, us landdweller's can't stand too much cold, I'll have you know."

"I've figured out that much." Dualscar laughed, pouring some shampoo Into his hand before rubbing It through Psii's hair. He rubbed his scalp gently, still unsure of regular head massage protocol. "First thing we'll do Is get you that piercing."

Psii smiled wide, humming happily. "Thank you! What else are we going to do?"

"We'll stop by the docks for a bit, make sure everything's on the ship. Otherwise I've got no plans set for us." He lowered Psii's head Into the water, rinsing out the soap.

Psii helped make sure his hair was all shook out before looking at Dualscar, blushing and giggling at the sight of him.

Dualscar raised a brow and smiled. "What are you laughing about?"

"O-oh nothing important!" He giggled and got some conditioner onto his hand's, scrubbing it onto his redmate's head.

"You really are such a tease." He leaned Into his hands, closing his eyes. "Am I ever going to find out?"

"..Maybe if you look into a mirror when we get out." Psii snorted and massaged his sprite's head before washing it all out, making it all soft. "There you go!"

Paranoid, Dualscar got out of the bath quicker than usual and went over to the mirror. A rather large hickey was placed on his neck, it was a dark purple with obvious teeth Imprints. Psii burst out laughing again from the tub. Dualscar circled the hickey, completely shocked that Psiioniic would do something like this. He covered his face with his hands. "Oh gog."

Psiioniic laughed harder than Dualscar probably ever herd. He got out and looked at his handy work, snickering quietly. "I dunno, I think it look'th pretty hot on you."

Dualscar laughed too, though there was some tension In his. A tight smile was on his face. "You little shit. Didn't expect you to do something like this."

Psii's snickers were cut off, thinking he did something bad. "Thorry.. Heh I wont do It again."

The violetblood wrapped an arm around him, giving him a quick kiss. "You had your fun, enjoy It while you can. I'll get you back for this." He gave him a teasing smile, no anger this time.

Psii smiled a little and nodded, kissing his cheek before turning away to dry himself off. "Can we get a collar today?"

Dualscar nodded, drying himself off. "I think we got a new shipment a them for the ship. We can probably get one when we visit the docks."

"That'd be good. This one suck's!" He laughed and made a few little red and blue spark's fly off his head, just to show how little the collar was doing.

The violetblood laughed, shrugging. "I think that one lost It's power a week after you got It." he tossed a towel around his waist and went Into the main room. Psii wrapped one around himself and followed his love. "Thorry for burning through them."

Dualscar shook his head, going to their cases that were brought up before they went to their rooms and were always there. "You can't help that you're the most powerful psiionic there Is."

Psii frowned and shrugged. "I guess not." He went over to the dresser, pulling out some clothes in his size, slipping the shirt on over his head. Dualscar put on his own clothes, smiling at him. "That was supposed to be a compliment."

"I can't take it as one." He smiled sadly, sitting on the bed to pull his boot's on.

The seatroll put his armour on, looking at the psionic sadly. "Sorry, I didn't realize It was a touchy subject."

"Ith okay, you didn't know!" He pulled his bag over his shoulder. "You think we ought to sell anymore of my stuff?"

Dualscar smirked, walking over to him. "Only If you have more expensive surprises In store."

Psii shrugged. "I dunno, let's take a look." he shifted through his bag for a few moment's, looking around for something that would spark Dualscar's interest. He pulled out a crystal about the size of his hand, holding it up to his matesprite. "I always thought this rock was cool."

Dualscar practically fell to his knees at the sight. His jaw dropped and he put his hand on the crystal. "For the love a Alternia where do you keep finding these things?!"

Psii blinked. "I found this at highblood's point?"

Scar shook his head before laughing the hardest he had In awhile, practically doubling over. "Now what reason would you have to go to the top a fucking highbloods point?"

The yellowblood grinned and shrugged, looking away. "To hide?" He smiled nervously. "No one goeth up there, tho It was the Ideal hiding plathe, and I found It at the top!"

The seatroll wiped away the tears he had gotten from laughing so hard. "Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

"Yeeeth." He leaned up and gave Dualscar a sweet little kiss, turning back to dig through his bag. He pulled out a few jewelry pieces and some very old book's, but the ultimate prize was a necklace he held up. "I think this would look good on you, but it did not suit me at all!" He snorted.

This time Dualscar did fall to his knees, clinging to the front of Psii's shirt like the dramatic fuck he Is. He stared at the necklace before looking at Psii with the widest eye's. "Don't tell me you got that from hiding."

Psii blinked once more, a bit scared by his matesprite's behavior. He shook his head. "Not entirely. I found this on a skeleton in a cave when I looked for a place to sleep." He knotted his brow's together in concern. "Are you okay?"

That was even more mind-blowing, knowing Psii just found It on some skeleton. He just happened to stumble across a previous Empress while on the run. Dualscar started shaking with laughter. "I don't think we'll find anywhere that we'll able to sell It at."

"Why is that?" The yelloblood tilted his head, papping the side of Dualscar's face to hopefully calm him down.

"That necklace Is beyond priceless. You found-" Dualscar looked up at Psii, a goofy grin on his face. "You found jewelry that belonged to a previous Empress. Do you have any Idea what Her Imperial Condescension would give to get her hands on It?"

Psii's eye's went wide and he dropped the necklace as if it were covered in poison. "Oh."

Dualscar caught It mid-air, fumbling with It before getting a good grip on It. Letting something like this touch the ground was practically blasphemous In his mind. He carefully pocketed It. "If you have anything more In your backpack, please wait until later to bring It out. I don't think I could handle anything more right now."

Psiioniic nodded and zipped his bag up once more. "Eheh, sorry if this is too much for you."

Dualscar was still laughing, though not as hard, as he stood up. "You could easily have become the richest troll In Alternia If you sold any a these things."

Psii grinned sheepishly, shrugging once more. "I'm not in it for the money. But if you want to sell any of this stuff, by all mean's! I'm sick of carrying it around!"

Scar nodded, trying to regain his composure. "We won't sell all a It. Especially not the necklace. I can take If off your shoulders If you want."

"You can keep those two!" He smiled wide and kissed Dualscar's nose.

Dualscar kissed his cheek, then his neck, then every Inch of his face. "You're too generous for someone like me."

Psii blushed at all the affection. He beamed and kissed Dualscar a few time's once he could get past Dualscar's. "I would give everything for you, beloved."

Dualscar laughed and grinned at his comment. He wrapped his arms around him and picked him up, swinging him around In a circle. "Is there no part a you that Isn't absolutely perfect?"

The yelloblood clung onto Dualscar, letting himself get swung around, his leg's swinging high while he laughed. The seatroll placed Psii back down and kissed him. "Now let's get going before you say something else that makes me swing you around some more."

Psii giggled, feeling absolutely giddy. He grabbed his hat and eye patches, slipping them onto his head before swinging his bag over his shoulder. He held his hand out to Dualscar. The violetblood took a hold of Psii's hand, giving his knuckles a quick kiss before leading them out of the room, down the stair's and out of the building.

"Alright, first a quick stop to the docks. Shouldn't take to long If my crew Is competent enough, which I like to think they are." He gently pulled Psiioniic along in the direction of the port. He kept an eye on him. It was normal for Psii to be quiet, but he was always paranoid something was wrong. A few crew members were sitting on the edge of a dock, talking and laughing among themselves. Noticing Dualscar they gave him a cheerful greeting, trying to Ignore Psii's presence.

"Everything on board, lads?" He asked the crew. They nodded excitedly. "Just finished up an hour ago. We also made sure to bring you one of these." He held up a new collar, which Dualscar took from them. He went behind Psii, replacing his old one.

Psii's body jerked slightly, his hair standing straight up under his eyepatches. His power surged through him once his collar was taken off, feeling like he was about to explode from the energy coursing through him.

Dualscar didn't notice anything take place with Psii, and simply tossed the older collar away before putting the new one on. Before he could secure It his fingers brushed against his neck, causing what would probably be a huge, painful shock. "SHIT!"

Psiioniic jumped at the loud noise, red and blue spark's forming around his head. He covered them with his hand's to keep them from hurting Dualscar. He back-shuffled away from him. "I-I'm thorry!!"

The rest of Dualscar's crew jumped up Instantly, practically waiting for Psii to do something to their captain. Whether It was Intentional or not. Dualscar reached his arm out before stepping between them. "No! Don't touch him!" Dualscar snarled at his crew and bared his fangs, Instincts taking over for a second as they cowered In his presence.

The psionic sparked more with his energy building up behind his eye's. His small bit of panic of not knowing what was going on around him didn't help either. He shuffled further away from Dualscar and his crew, not wanting to hurt them.

Making sure the crew was good and scared, Dualscar turned around and walked closer to Psii. "Lift your chin up."

Psiioniic took another step back and did what he said. It was clear something was wrong with how tense and In pain he looked. Keeping down an optic blast was no easy feat, and one as strong as Psii could manage was harder.

Carefully and slowly, Dualscar placed the collar around Psii's neck, being extra sure not to touch his skin. He could feel him radiate with electricity. When It was on securely he put his hands on Psii's shoulders. "Are you alright?"

The optic blast subsided to where only small, dim sparks lit up around his head. He coughed covering his nose and mouth nodding. He had a nose bleed, but didn't want Dualscar to worry. "D-did I hurt anyone..?"

"No, everyone here Is fine. Are YOU alright?" He emphasized. He knew how hard It could be to get an answer out of him that was about him.

Psii rubbed his head and sighed, shrugging. "I'll be okay. Are you sure? They theemed upset about... Something... Sorry for shocking you." He would calm down in a few minutes.

Dualscar glanced at his hand, seeing he did have a few burns on him. That's what that pain was. "They're just looking for an excuse to... It's fine, nothing to worry about. Let's go get your ear pierced."

"..Hold on.." Psii pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, moving his hand to show that he had a bloody nose, covering his lip's and chin with yellow. He wiped it mostly away with shame.

The seatroll took the handkerchief from his hand and cleaned up the rest for him. He sighed, shoving It In his backpack with more force than he Intended. "It's fine. Next time though, when I ask you If you're alright and you're not, tell me."

"Ith just a nose bleed! It doesn't even hurt!" He frowned, standing stiffly in guilt.

"Whether It hurts or not, blood Isn't supposed to drip out a your nose. Let's just go, alright?" He took Psii's hand, pulling him with him at a quicker speed. He slowed down eventually, his nerves finally relaxing. It seemed no matter what he did his crew just wasn't happy to have Psii around. His crew wasn't around at the moment, however, so he could calm down and be happy with his matesprit. He sighed. "Sorry."

Psii papped his sprite's hand, showing it was okay. It was never good to lie, and he was in the wrong, of course.

Dualscar really wasn't too sure what he was sorry for, but It felt right to apologize. He would have to apologize plenty In the future, might as well get a head start on It. He brought him down a few streets before taking him to the piercing and tattoo salon.

Psii stood very stiffly, recognizing the smell's and the general atmosphere of the salon. It reminded him of the Helmsmen installation process. He held onto Dualscar tightly.

The seatroll walked up to a troll currently unoccupied and told her what they wanted. She brought them to a room In the back, saying It'd be a few minutes. He brought Psii over to the chair. "You able to tell them what you want done, or do you want me to say?"

"I can say." He just wanted it on his lobe, nothing too fancy at all. He took slow breath's, thanking everything for his eye patches.

Scar let go of his hand and placed it on Psii's neck, stroking his skin gently. "How are you feeling?" He could tell something was wrong, and was just hoping Psii wouldn't lie to him again.

Psii took another slow breath and shook his head. "I'm not thure what you would call this." On edge? He kept feeling like they were going to strap him down and prep him for the tentacles. He swallowed and smiled tightly. "Thank you for the eye patches."

Dualscar kissed his sprite's forehead. "You're welcome. If they help you can wear them for however long you like."

The troll came back In, piercing equipment and cleaning supplies In her hand. She placed the stuff on a counter. "Where would you like It hun?"

"Jutht on the lobe- not a gauge." He hated gauge's so much, so he hoped a simple stud would be okay.

"Sure thing." She went through a cabinet and pulled out a small selection of piercings. "Which one would you like?"

He smiled just a little bit, wondering if she didn't realize what eye patches were for. "A red stud would be good, if you have one."

"Of course." She was perfectly alright, but standing right next to Orphaner Dualscar , who happened to be staring daggers at her, wasn't exactly calming. She readied her equipment, and placed It on his lobe. "It's probably going to hurt a bit. Do you want something to hold on to?"

"No thank you, jutht do it." He mentally braced himself.

She glanced up at Dualscar quickly before piercing through. With the piercing. She pierced with the piercing. She wiped up the small amount of blood. "There you go, all done!"

Psii's leg jerked slightly as she pierced through, but he didn't show any other sign's of pain. "Thank you!" He was cautious that she saw his blood now.. Well, place's like this did plenty of illegal stuff. This was nothing.

Dualscar poked through his pocket and brought out a hefty bag of boonbucks, tossing It her way. "That should cover it."

She took It and left nervously, though clearly happy with the amount of money. "It does, thank you, have a goodnight!"

Psii sat up once she was gone, grinning happily. "How'th it look?"

Dualscar went In front of him and looked at It, smiling. "Look's fantastic."

"DId she make it like my red eye?" He moved his eye-patch out of the way so Dualscar could compare.

He glanced back from the earring to Psii's eye, leaning in close with a smirk. "It's pretty damn close."

Psii smiled just a tad wider. "That's good!"

Dualscar smiled, satisfied that Psii was happy. He took a look around the room they were in. "Need anything before we head off?"

The yellowblood shook his head. "No, this is all I needed." He hopped up and hugged Dualscar. "Thank you!"

The captain hugged him back, smiling. "You're quite welcome. Now where should we go?"

"Wherever you want to go." He nuzzled his shoulder, pulling away to fix his eyepatche's. He bit his lip at the sight of the room and held Dualscar's hand tightly. "So long as we get out of here, I don't care where we go."

"Sure thing, love." Scar took him by the hand and led him out into the bustling crowd. He looked around before picking a random direction for them to go off in. He came to halt at the entrance of a market and opened the door, peering inside. Vast halls were filled with stands and rented shops, something new at each one. "I found us a market."

The psiioniic tilted his head in thought. "Ith this that place where they try to sell me stuff?" He had been to market's once or twice before, but didn't care for them too much.

Dualscar laughed, leading him inside. "In the simplest terms, yes. It's mainly a place where folks can sell things they've created, or things they just want to get rid of. I've found plenty a unique things at places like this."

"Hmm, thound's interesting." He guessed he had never been to the bigger one's before, or he never had enough money for them.

The violetblood glanced around, looking for something in particular. When he a rented out room filled with what he wanted, he rushed over, placing Psii carefully at the entrance out of the way of the busy crowd. "Oh I wish you could see this. It's beautiful."

"Don't rub it in." He smirked, following him with a little huff.

Scar laughed. "Wait right here." He wondered into the vast array of weaponry placed before him, discussing with the shop owner about the best quality items he had to offer.

Psii stood against the wall comfortably, listening to the buzz of the crowd and the white noise of the chattering people.

While Dualscar had his back turned to his matesprit, deep in the store distracted by the weapons. His first mate, following them around cautiously, got struck with a sudden idea. Slowly and quietly, he snuck up behind Psii and covered his mouth, dragging him through the crowd and out of the building.

Psiioniic jumped a mile, knowing these were not Dualscar's hand's. He tried to get out of their grasp, but with the new collar his strength alone would not be able to fend off whoever had him.

In the crowd of the market he knew no one would look at them twice. Out in the less crowded streets any lingering glance from the wrong person could have him in trouble, so he took his hand off his mouth and held him by the wrists behind his back. "I would say I'm sorry for this, but I'm really not."

"What are you doing..?" Now that his mouth was free, he wanted to know what was going to happen to him.

"I'm doing this for the captain's safety and for the Empress's business. First though I think I'll have some business with you myself." he pulled him down into the nearest alley he could find.

Psii pulled an eye-patch off, looking at the guy with wide eye's. "You're that first mate." He frowned deeply. "What did I eve do to you?"

Vozleu took him down the alley around the corner behind the building, tossing him on the ground. "I'm THE first mate, first of all. And why I'm doing this isn't important."

"If you're going to kill me, I'd love yo know a reason as to why." He frowned up at the first mate.

"It's a good thing I'm not killing you, so I don't have to give you a reason." He gave Psii a hard kick to his gut.

Psii hissed in pain, holding his gut with a scowl. "Why not?"

"I said it's not important!" He grabbed him by the horn and punched him across the jaw.

Psii growled and grabbed the front of Vozleu's shirt. "Tell me!"

"I CAN'T!" He grabbed Psii's wrist and brought his knee up to hit his forearm, most likely breaking it in the process.

Psii yelped as pale yellow tear's fell from his eye's. He faltered on his stance and couched. "Y-you thc-thcum.. You jutht want to make me th-thuffer for no good r-reathon..."

Vozleu kicked at Psii's knee;s and grabbed his shirt. "Just because I do want to make you suffer don't mean that's all there is to this."

The yellowblood sniffled. "You're a lower life than me, I hope you know." He smirked.

The first mate's eyes widened and he frowned, snarling, before tossing him flat on his back. He brought his foot down on his chest, stomping his ribs a few times before losing his balance and having to step away. He moved over to his ankles and stomped down on the bone.

Psiioniic bit his tongue to conceal any noise's he would have made, not going to give the bastard the satisfaction. He snarled up at him, sneering angrily. "You fuck! Jutht say what you want and leave me to bleed out, you lowlife!"

Vozleu knelled next him and leaned over, grabbing Psii's horns to pull his face closer. "I already told you, pissblood, I can't say. Maybe if you had both ears you'd hear me better." he smacked his hand against the side he no longer had an ear on.

Psii flinched and hissed lowly at him. "Well I know you can't tell me something, but this has something more to do than that!"

"I'll admit, this does have a lot to do with me hating you. Gogdamn pissblood." he grabbed Psii's fingers and started pressing them back. He laughed once a few snapped, letting go of his hand, ready to bring his fist down to punch him in the nose. Just before it made contact a hand grabbed his arm and threw him back. A gentle hand touched Psii's cheek. "Not dying yet, are you love?"

Psii jumped at the hand, but he knew who it belonged to. He looked up to see his matesprite, grinning just a little bit. He shook his head. "I-I.. I don't think so."

Dualscar smirked, kissing his forehead. "Good. Try not to die while I do some pest control."

The yellowblood coughed, cradling his injured hand while he curled up. "Don't h-hurt him too ba-badly."

The violetblood stood up, laughing. "Sorry, but I don't think that's a promise I can keep." He turned around to glare at his first mate, baring his fangs and sneering. He was glad he had just bought a whole new selection of weapons just for this. The first mate tried to run, but obviously got nowhere as Dualscar grabbed his shirt and threw him against the wall, breaking plenty of bones in the process. He tore off the first mates shirt and stuffed it in his mouth so he wouldn't be too loud with his screaming. By the time Dualscar finished with him, he was barely recognizable and had just enough strength to run around the corner before passing out. Dualscar went back over to Psii, lifting him up to sit against the building. "Still alive?"

Psii nodded slowly, having lost most of his energy. He didn't look up or open his eye's an inch, wanting to just fall back asleep.

Dualscar glanced around the corner down the alley, looking at all the people walk by. He put Psii gently back down on the ground. "Well I'm certainly not going to carry you in my arm's with all those people around."

The yellowblood leaned onto Dualscar, snoozing softly from passing out from his hurting. Dualscar looked down with raised eyebrow's. Shit, that probably wasn't good. He sighed and scooped his matesprite up into his arm's, walking quickly through the street's. The only reason he did not get an abundance of stare's was ost likely because of the abundance of weapon's on his body.

He glanced around, a bit lost where they were, when he felt something poke his arm. He turned and snarled at the source, and the small troll who had poked him stepped back a bit. They pointed a few buildings further. "There's a doctor right up there..." Dualscar relaxed again and gave him a nod before heading there.

He slammed the door open and started to go to the nearest person to work there. They just stared at him and pointed to the back. Dualscar followed their finger and went into the back, finding an empty bed to lie Psii down before getting the doctor.

Dualscar found the doctor with another patient, and grabbed his arm, dragging him over to Psii. The doctor told him he wouldn't help him if he was treated as such. Dualscar told him he'd had a plenty rough night as it was, and if one more person tried to take control of his actions he wouldn't be afraid to break said person's neck. The doctor nodded, getting the message loud and clear. Looking Psii over, he said he could fix the damage, and it'd be up to him whether he made it or not.

Dualscar'stood by, watching closely. He asked if something could be done about the chip, and like everyone else he asked he said no. It took him awhile, but eventually he bandaged him up. The doctor said they could stay as long as they needed before he left. Dualscar pulled up a chair and sat beside his bed, leaning next to him. "I'm sorry Psii. I shouldn't have taken my eyes off you."

After a few hour's, the yellowblood finally started to stirr, groaning loudly. "Blrrrghh..."

Dualscar snapped awake from his dozing, looking up over at Psii, hopeful. "Psii?"

"Hmm?" Psii rubbed his eye with his good hand, looking over at Dualscar.

The seatroll sighed, resting his forehead on the bed beside him. "You're still alive." He looked back up at him. "How are you feeling?"

"...I feel." He stayed quiet, thinking it over for a while. "Like I fell down a waterfall and got tossed against the rock'th."

Dualscar frowned. "Sounds painful. You can rest here for as long as you want."

Psii hummed a bit, looking around quickly before looking at his sprite. "Ith my hand going to heal?"

Scar nodded. "It should all heal soon enough. The doctor did a bit of a lousy job patching you up, but it was the best I could get given the circumstances."

"Thank you. Sorry though." Psii smiled sheepishly. "I doubt this is how you wanted to spend your night."

The violetblood leaned over and kissed him lightly on his forehead. "It's not like this was your plan either." He raised an eyebrow playfully. "Was it?"

"Hell no." Psii laughed tightly, his rib's hurting like a bitch. "I just wanted to walk around with you. That was my agenda for the night."

"Well we can still spend time together, even if we're not walking around." he glanced down his body at the bandages. "I should have kept an eye on you."

Psii shook his head. "Ith not like you knew this would happen." He sighed. "Sorry I couldn't really fight back. Of course, the night we put on a stronger collar when we don't need it."

"That's how it always seems to go. It's not like you could have gotten far, being blind and all." He looked back up at him. "I did miss seeing your eye's."

"I missed seeing your face." He smiled and pulled Dualscar down over for a sweet little kiss. Dualscar grinned into the smooch, pulling away to kiss his cheek's a few more time's. "Whenever you're able to walk again we'll be going back out on waters."

Psii snorted. "I don't know when that will be. I think he made thure that wouldn't be for a while..."

Dualscar shrugged. "Well we're not in any real hurry. Take as much time as you need to heal and get better."

"I think it'll be okay." Psii smiled happily. "Aside from me though, are you okay?"

Dualscar smirked a bit. "Yes, I'm alright. Can't say the same for my ex-mate."

Psii blinked, concern showing. "Ith he dead?"

Scar shook his head. "No, giving him death would have been far too merciful. I'm sure he won't last long though."

"He said.. He had another reason for doing this.. Other than just hating me." What that was, he wouldn't say.

Dualscar furrowed his eyebrows. "He did? Did he say what it was?"

Psii shook his head. "He wouldn't tell me. Said he couldn't."

Dualscar paused, then shrugged. "Probably just trying to think of another excuse for his actions and couldn't."

"He wasn't lying." Psii frowned.

"How do you know?" Dualscar looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"I could just tell. If he really couldn't have then he would have faltered at least a little bit. But he did not." Psii huffed, knowing his feeling's.

Dualscar sighed. "Well whatever it was for it doesn't matter. He's gone and you're safe." He kissed Psii's forehead. "Try not to worry about it. No one's going to harm you anymore. Once they see what I did to him they'll be too scared."

Psiioniic snickered quietly. "Be that as it may, I'd prefer to get on good term's with the crew."

"We'll see what we can do about that." He smiled. "Do you want to sleep here for the day?"

The yellowblood nodded. "Mhm, go sell some stuff, if you want. There's plenty of stuff in my bag- just don't touch the book's in there, okay?"

Dualscar nodded slowly. "You sure you don't want me to stay here?"

"Not if you don't want to. Since were already here, you might as well go do stuff though, since I'm imoble now. I think I'll take another nap anyway's." Psii smiled reassuringly.

"Alright. You rest up, I won't be gone long. I'll make sure the doctor locks the door." He gave him a quick kiss before standing, taking the backpack.

"Be careful!" Called the psionic.

Dualscar smiled back sadly. "You too." He left and closed the door. Quickly he found the doctor, dragging him away from another patient to make sure he locked the door. Then he took the key. He was gone for awhile. Plenty of the people who had seen him before with Psii were looking at him again, confused looks on their face. He ignored them, not wanting to potentially start something. Even though he could easily finish it. He sold the gem and a couple of other items, but kept most of them. Plenty of these things would look great in his room on a trophy shelf, especially the necklace. Walking back to the office he saw the same troll who had pointed him there, and gave him several handfuls of boonbucks in gratitude.

He slowly went back to Psii's room, unlocking and opening the door slowly and silently, peering in to see Psii was fast asleep. Mumbling stuff to himself as the usual. He sat beside in, soon falling asleep in his chair.

He continued to sleep for awhile, awkwardly positioned on the chair. His body jerked in his sleep, and caused a pain to go through his neck, which woke him up painfully. He leaned back in the chair and rubbed at his neck, looking over at Psii. "Oh, you're awake. Evening."

Psii blinked, rubbing his eye and nodding. "Evening, I'm up. You alright?" He looked over in sleepy concern.

Dualscar nodded before cringing. "Slept wrong, that's all. Feeling any better yourself?"

"Eh, feel really sore is all." He grinned and sat up on his elbow's.

Dualscar smiled. "At least you're still feeling. Another night a lying in bed?"

Psii shrugged and looked away. "Would it be weird if I asked we go back to the hotel or ship? I don't like it here at all."

Dualscar stretched and yawned. "Alright. We'll go back to the Inn for now." He smiled at him, though he wished he had asked sooner. The streets were probably busy by now.

"Only if you wanna." Psii grinned cheekily, sitting up all the way, shrugging off his soreness.

"I do, I'd rather be back at the Inn with a bed big enough for the both of us." He grinned and stood up, stretching more before putting his arms awkwardly to Psii. "Are you able to move at all?"

Psii clung onto Dualscar with his good hand, giggling a little. "Yeah, I jutht don't I ought to walk."

Dualscar grinned, glad to hear he was so much better. He put his arms under him and picked him up. He paused, raising an eyebrow at him. "Probably shouldn't carry you on my shoulder, should I?"

Psiioniic shook his head, wincing at being moved. "Sorry love, I don't think my rib's can take it."

"Right." He carried him out of the office, awkwardly digging into his pocket to pull out a pouch of boonbucks for the doctor. The streets weren't as busy as he had expected, but still more people than he would have liked. He covered Psii's eyes, remembering he wasn't wearing his eye patches.

The seatroll didn't bother looking around at the people. He knew they were being stared at. Didn't they have anything better to do with their lives? Eventually they made their way back to the Inn. He carried him up the flight of stairs, awkwardly got the key out of his pockets, and entered the room, putting Psii on the bed.

Psii sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "Thorry, I forgot to put my stuff back on."

Dualscar shook his head, going around to the other side of the bed to lay beside his sprite. "Don't worry about it, I'll go back for it later."

Psii smiled, fluffing his hair up before laying down next to him, wrapping his arm's around his lover. "Thank you, Dualscar."

Dualscar grinned and kissed his forehead, playing with his hair. "It's the least I can do. Now you get some more sleep, alright? I want you healed as soon as you can be."

Psiioniic nodded. "Okay. Promise not to leave?"

The violetblood nodded. "I promise."

Psii smiled, satisfied, he curled up into his sprite for the rest of the night, content with laying with him forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah geez these chapters are not being posted when they should be.
> 
> Anywho Psii rper has gone and edited the rest of the chapters because I was doing NOTHING so here you go!


	15. Beekeeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dualscar and Psii return to the ship and spend some time together. An unexpected guest arrives and does unexpected, and yet also expected, things.

Being back on the ship felt perfect. He hated staying on land too much, but it was a great reminder for his love of the ocean. He promoted a member of his crew to first mate, and when they asked what happened to the old one, a glare was all it took for them to understand. He was feeling very happy, everything seeming to go his way. Even his matesprit was happier than usual. After a night of working on the ship, he went to their room, knocking before entering. "How's the beekeeping?"

Rosa sat on the bed, knitting quietly on the bed, more there just to ensure Psii's safety on the ship while he healed. She ha gained a bit of rep here while the other two went on their little date. She looked up when the violetblood entered, smiling. "It's going better than I think either of us thought it would. He's almost done with whatever he's doing down there. Don't disturb him for now."

Psii layed flat on his stomach, his feet poking out from under the bed, talking with his bee's while they filled up jar's with their natural honey. It was much better than mind honey! He didn't notice his sprite come in, much too busy with his cute little bee's.

The Dolorosa smiled once more at Dualscar. "How was commanding your ship tonight?" She still didn't like Dualscar, but she was playing nice.

Dualscar was glad of her new reputation. It made it easier for him to have her freely walk about now, and everyone seemed to be in good spirits about it. "Same as always. A bit windy, but for the most part nothing unusual. Though I'm glad to have my new first mate. Should have promoted her sweeps ago." He took his armour off while speaking and pulled up a chair. "Any new clothes for us today?"

"Of course. I already took the liberty to put them in your closet, save for this." She held up her current work in progress. "Psii requested I make you a scarf."

Dualscar raised an eyebrow, amused. "A scarf? I don't think I've ever worn one a those in my life." He glanced over at the closet, barely considering to check it out before deciding it was too much work. "The crew was saying how you should come up on deck more."

"Well the crew will have to suck it up! I wont give them the pleasure if they're going to treat Psii like an outsider." She huffed, smirking. "They are all such wriggler's."

Dualscar laughed. "True, however I don't think it'll be a problem for much longer once Psii gives them their share a honey."

"I should hope so! If this doesn't work, consider me the phantom that was once here. Never to be seen or herd from again." She snickered, continuing with her knitting.

"Trust me, they'll love him." He smiled before deciding to check out his new clothes. He opened up his closet and browsed through the new garment's. Not too shabby. They were all very well made and had his colour's in all the right places. Nice.

Half an hour later into Dualscar's little fashion show, Psii wriggled out from under the bed with little jar's of honey all around him. He beamed happily and wiggled around with his spil's. "Ith done! They're all full!"

Dualscar's eye's went wide and he was practically drooling. "I've never seen so much honey in my life."

Psii giggled and sat up. "Let'th go give them out! Can I Rosa?"

"Of course! I'll help." She started picking up the jars. They weren't very big at all, just about fit in the palm of her hand.

"Don't forget about me, you two." He smirked, taking a handful of the jar's into his arm's.

Rosa picked up some as well, handing a few to Dualscar since he was eager to help. Psii picked up a few, but not too many with his hand still fucked up the way it was. It was still a good amount! He hopped up once they all had their arm's semi full. Psii led the way, hopping and limping his way down the hall's with his splinted ankle.

Dualscar stumbled along behind, holding more jars than he should be. He motioned down the hall. "There's probably plenty a people eating right now. We can give a lot a them out by the kitchen."

"Okay, to the kitchen!" Psii smiled happily, leading the trio to the kitchen with a wide grin. Oh he was so excited! He couldn't wait to see their faces! Dualscar trailed behind, smiling at Psii's happiness. If they did enjoy the honey, everyone on the ship would finally get along, which is the best situation considering they're all living together in a confined space for so long.

Psii nudged the door open with his better arm, careful not to drop any of his jar's. He grinned nervously at all the weirded out and hateful stare's thrown his way. He hobbled over to the table with the most people and set down his share of jar's, grinning at the people closest to him. "Alright, help yourselves! A jar for everyone, okay?"

Though first they thought this would be some horrible attempt at Dualscar trying to get them along with his matesprit, their moods changed instantly on seeing the honey. Everyone in the room clambered over and took up a jar, looking at their captain and thanking him. Dualscar shook his head. "I had nothing to do with this, it was all him." The crew watched him motion to Psii, and they all went over, patting him on the back, shaking his good hand and thanking him, giving him compliments, saying he's alright etc.

Psii blushed at all the attention he was getting, taking a handful of jar's and going up deck to distribute more to the other crew member's not present. Dualscar stayed behind, chatting with his crew, asking their opinions on his matesprit now. They all were thrilled to have him on board, and were sorry they ever doubted him or didn't like him before. This was the reaction he wanted to hear, and it showed, improving the mood of everyone in the room instantly.

Psiioniic returned later with one little jar left, beaming, he gave it to Dualscar. "Here you go! It's the last one."

Dualscar took the jar and looked it over before kissing Psii on the cheek. "We'll split this one. You've done so much work, it'd be selfish a me to keep it for myself."

Psii grinned and re-latched himself to Dualscar once more. "Carrryy meee.. I don't think walking around that muxh was my best idea."

Dolorosa sighed, grinning at him. "Oh dear, what am I going to do with you? Do you ever listen to what I tell you to do?"

Psii blushed, grinning sheepishly. "I do!! I just.. Forgot, Rosa!"

She huffed, rolling her eye's. "Well ill leave you two alone then. Im going to make some food." She got up and left to go to the kitchen, talking idly with the chef.

Dualscar swooped Psii up into his arm's. "I'll take this one here back to our room so he doesn't hurt himself anymore." He gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. He carried him down the hallway and back up to their room. "You alright? You're not going to pass out on me, are you?"

"Nooo!" Psii pouted. "My ankles are just being wuthieth.. Uh.. Lame!" He blushed more at his horrible lisp butchering his word's.

Dualscar laughed, taking him in their room and laying him on the bed. "Hopefully they'll stop being wuth- wussies soon, and you'll be back in top condition."

"...I swear you're making fun of me. Maybe I'll just thtop talking with my lithp!" He booped Dualscar's nose.

The violetblood wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him, laughing lightly. "No, I'm sorry! It was a thlip- shit a slip a the tongue, I promise!"

Psiioniic glared unhappily at Dualscar. "Okay, this isisn't funny Dualscar." He concentraited to say without his lisp, trying to prove his point.

Dualscar kissed Psii's neck softly. "Sorry. I do love your lisp though."

"Why?" Psii kept his glare up, but moved his head to the side, giving Dualscar more neck access.

The seatroll gave his matesprite a few more kisses, practically purring into his skin. "I love the way you sounds when you say my name."

Psii's frown disappeared, giggling at the ticklish kisses. "That's tho weird." He thought it over, grinning and poking Dualscar's chest. "You never got me back, Duuuuaalthhhcaaar."

The violetblood moaned and chuckled, speaking deeply into his matesprite's ear. "Maybe I ought to do that right now."

The yellowblood's cheek's flushed, looking away anr shrugging. "Maybe, but what if Rosa come's in?" She'd kill Dualscar if she saw them pailing!

"We'll have to make it quick." He sucked at his neck to leave a hickey, his hand drifting between Psii's legs.

Psii curled up, blushing beet yellow. "Duaalthcaaaaaar!"

The Orphaner moved the kisses up, nipping at his new earring. His hand pressed to his nook, rubbing slowly. He pressed harder against his crotch but kept the speed. Nipping and sucking at his ear piercing, his other hand slide up his shirt to play with his other piercing.

Psii moaned and arched his hip's up into Dualscar's touches, whining pathetically. He kissed him hard on the lip's before there was a knock t the door, causing him to jump and scooch away from Dualscar.

Dualscar jumped as well and moved away, fixing Psii's shirt and taking a few more steps back, just to emphasize. He raised his eyebrows at him, asking in his glance if he was good to go. Psii nodded, giving him a heated thumb's up.

The Orphaner cleared his throat and sat in the chair by the desk. "Come in."

Rosa held some plate's of meaty food, grinning happily at Psii and nodding to Dualscar. "I didn't see either of you two eat tonight, so I took the liberty to bring you some dinner." She gave one to Psii and one to Dualscar. "Be sure you two clean up when you're finished, okay?"

"Rotha, were not wriggler's!" Psii huffed at her, looking at his plate of food with a frown.

Dolorosa simply laughed and nodded. "Of course. I'll see you two tomorrow." She gave Psii a small kiss on his forehead and left.

Psii laid back on the bed, groaning loudly. "You're the worst!"

Dualscar laughed, clambering over to the bed. "I didn't think she would come up." He gave Psii's neck a couple kisses and looked at him with wide innocent eyes. 'We can continue if you'd like."

Psii huffed, but shook his head. "Mood is kinda killed for me, we'll try again later or something. Right now I have food in front of me." He pulled his plate over and started munching on it.

Dualscar pouted, sitting back up. "Fine, that's alright. I'll get you back another night."

"I can deal with that." Psii smiled, leaning against Dualscar, purring in content.

The seadweller blinked in suprise. "I didn't know you could purr."

Psii stopped, looking up at him with yellow cheek's. "Oh uh, yeah, I can purr. Like a meowbeast." He looked down and away. "Sorry, it's weird."

"No no no." Dualscar pulled Psii's chin up, giving him a soft kiss and a smile. "It's absolutely adorable. Can you do it again?"

Psii blushed harder, looking away once more. "...Can we... Do that while we cuddle?"

His sprite nodded. "A course." He picked their empty plates up and set them to the side, taking his shirt off and turning out the light. He pulled the blanket up over the both of them, listening to the quiet buzz of the beez. He was nervous at first to have them under their bed, but he trusted Psii to make sure they wouldn't sting either of them. He started petting His yellowblood's hair gently, pressing Psii's face into the crook of his neck, knowing that was his favorite spot to be.

Psii's purring started up, slow and steady, but very happy and content. Dualscar beamed, falling in love with Psii all over again from that one little thing. He pulled him close and fell asleep to the soft purring of his beloved sprite.

\-----

Dualscar felt extremely well rested when he woke up. As soon as he was conscious he opened his eyes, surprisingly full of energy and ready to go. Of course he didn't move, wanting to spend as much time being close to Psii as possible. He saw his Psii sleeping suprisingly sound, curled up with his face pressed into the pillow.

The captain smiled, not noticing his door was ajar, just enjoying his sprite in his arm's. He pulled him close and pressed his face into his hair, grinning happily. Psii didn't stirr, in fact, he went deathly still.

A loud, familiar cackle was herd across the room, and Dualscar's face dropped, his heart dropped, everything dropped. He felt like he himself had been dropped into the deepest pits of hell. He looked up to the source of the cackle, seeing his blackmate smirking knowingly at him from across the room.

Mindfang walked over to them both, looking over at the two of them. She smiled sweetly, her blue lipstick applied expertly, not a hair out of place, but she seemed bitter with her mocking tone. "Well helloooooooo my Orphy. Why, is this that "mere slave"? I've herd soooooooo much about him!"

Dualscar snarled at sat up, reaching out to grab her shirt. He got off the bed and pulled her away. "What the HELL are you doing here!?"

The blueblood smirked. Redglare was hot on my trail, even with your little hiding spot, so I thought I'd throw her off! Better get your hand off m, unless.. You want your precious slave to get hurt?"

Dualscar looked behind them, seeing Psii was under mindcontrol once more with her knife against his throat. Still blissfully asleep. Dualscar let go instantly, taking a few steps back. He turned back to Mindfang, obviously pissed off. "So what, you plan on staying here for awhile?"

Mindfang smiled sweetly. "Oh yes! No one know's were this little ship is headed off to, so she'll have quite a time trying to find me!" She smiled and ran her hand's down Dualscar's chest. "Now I thought since I'm here..." She kissed him with a sharp bite. "We might plaaaaaaaay~"

The violetblood glanced over at his matesprite. "Not while he's in here." He looked back at her. As much as he hated her, he did want to play. "And you can't stay for long."

She glared at him. "You are no fun ever. If you wont play while he's in here..." She waved a hand over Dualscar, taking his mind over to keep him in place. She hopped onto the bed and straddled Psii, leaning down to stain his lip's in blue. "I'll just play with him!"

"Wait-" Dualscar cursed himself for how easily he gave in, but he was desperate. "We can play here. Just don't wake him up."

The blueblood spat her tongue out at Dualscar. "No way! I'm done with yoooouuuu! I wanna see play with this sweet little thing, property or not!" SHe kept the seatroll in place while she kissed Psii hungrily. "Mmmm he tastes soooooooo sweet! No wonder you keep him around as your play thing!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM!" He fought against her in his mind, using all the strength he had. He glared straight through her. "Move away from him or..." He couldn't think of a sufficient enough threat.

"Or what? You know, it'd be a shame if..." She looked below, watching her rag-doll cut his cheek and wince. "Something were to happen to him! Hmm... He like's his eye's. Maybe I'll do something horrible to them!"

Dualscar narrowed his eye's, speaking low and menacingly. "Mindfang. If you don't move away from him right now, I'm calling it off."

She scoffed. "Call what off, you bonebulge?" She looked over, sneering with a wicked grin. "I'm in the better position here. I might just ACCIDENTALLY HURT HIM!" Her hand went to the yellowblood's throat, putting on a bit of pressure.

Dualscar's face was mixed with fear and hatred. "This isn't playing around anymore Mindfang. Get off him or we're through."

Mindfang sneered, hissing at him. "Shut up! You don't even-" She was cut off by the red and blue spark's travelling up her arm, burning her. She screeched and shot up and away in shock.

The Psiioniic sat up wheezing, picking up her dagger and pointing it at her. "G-get the fuck away from me you insolent bitch."

Feeling his mind go free, Dualscar grabbed Mindfang by her neck and slammed her against the wall. "You're not welcome to stay on my ship any longer."

Mindfang was too surprised to even process that a lowblod had broken her mindcontrol. Snapping out of it, she pulled away and slapped Dualscar. "Get your hand off me."

Dualscar sneered, tossing her away from the wall, approaching her menacingly. "If you EVER come near my matesprit again I'll make you Gl'bgolyb's next meal!"

She sniffled, getting to her feet, glaring dagger's at Dualscar. "You never hated me enough anyway's.."

"I hate you plenty. You've just taken this too far." he went over to the door and held it open in a mockingly polite manner. "The next time I see you be sure I'll be the one visiting you."

Mindfang took her knife back from Psii carefully, crossing her arm's and taking her leave out the door.

Dualscar slammed the door behind her, standing by to hear her footstep's fade away before letting out a sigh of relief. "That crazy bitch."

"Intholent nookwad." Psii spat bitterly, wiping away the dribbles of blood from his shallow cut.

The seadweller nodded, agreeing with his words. He went over and sat beside him. A strange part of him wanted to defend Mindfang, since they were quadrantmates, but he knew that'd be the stupidest thing to do. "She didn't hurt you too bad, did she?"

Psiioniic shook his head. "No. Just enough to make a pont." He smiled at his sprit. "I think I hurt her more than she did me."

Dualscar grinned back. "I think so." He collapsed onto him, lightly wrapping his arms around him. "That was not how I wanted to start tonight, though she certainly knows how to make me hate her." He kissed his cheek before pulling back from the hug. "Now that you're up, have any plans for the night?"

Psii shrugged, grinning. "I dunno. I'll probably just hang here. Tend to my beez and what not."

Dualscar nodded and gave him a kiss before letting him go. "Alright, I've got to get ready then." He changed pant's and got a differn't shirt on, slipping his armour and cape on. He looked himself over in the mirror. Like always he was extremely smug and confident about his body, but he was annoyed with his hair. It was getting a bit too long for his taste. He should have cut it on land. Maybe he'd cut Dol to cut it, since she seemed to be able to do anything.

He gave up and smooched Psii on his head. "You're free to come up deck whenever you feel like it. Have a good night fi I don't see you till later." He grabbed the plate's and left the room with a grin and closed the door behind him before remembering Mindfang was there earlier. Which means she probably fucked something up. He sighed and headed up to the deck.

Dualscar found his blackmate leaning on the railing's while the Dolorosa talked with her, conversing about one thing or another it seemed.

The violetblood groaned and covered his eyes, trying to grasp the situation. He gave a few crew members some instructions before heading over to them both. "I believe I told you to get off my ship."

Mindfang sneered, turning away to gesture to the Jade mother. "I'm just talking, Dualscar. She stopped me." She frowned at him over her shoulder.

Dolorosa smiled cheekily, shrugging. "She looked much too distressed for me to not take notice. You'll have to forgive me for stalling her leave."

Dualscar raised an eyebrow. "Having a friendly chat, are you?" He groaned and sighed. "I suppose since you're not causing any damage right now there's no rush in you leaving."

"Just go away Dualscar." Mindfang hissed, glaring at the water.

"Mindfang, you shouldn't talk to people like that. He is your quadrantmate, and he is highblooded than you. If you wish for him to leave, ask a bit nicer, and he should be more willing on good term's." Dolorosa beamed, knowing she was right.

Mindfang groaned louder. "Please go away, Dualscar."

Dualscar raised an eyebrow at Dol, wondering how she did that. He cast the look at Mindfang briefly before wandering off, calling back over his shoulder. "I have a favour to ask a you later Dol."

"You may ask me now. She wishes for you to leave her alone, where as I enjoy your company. At time's. What is the favor?" Rosa raised her eyebrow's with a smile.

Dualscar stopped where he was and headed back to her. "Just wondering if you'd be able to cut my hair later is all."

Dolorosa nodded. "Of course. I'll need some scissors, and tell me how short you want it." She placed a hand on his cheek, turning his head to look over his hair.

"I'll get you the scissors when you have free time. There's no rush, just some time tonight would be good." He kept a wary eye on Mindfang. She stayed still against the railing's, not looking at either of them.

Dolorosa ran a hand through his hair to fix it, nodding. "It's no trouble, tell me when you're ready. I will be here." She turned around and papped Mindfang.

Dualscar nodded and started walking off again, glancing back at Mindfang. Seeing her like this was unnatural, and he almost found it within himself to pity her. Almost. He made his way to the top of the ship, giving out commands and doing captain like things.

The two ladies talked, Mindfang feeling soothed by the Dolorosa. After an hour or two of standing up deck, she decided she had been stalled long enough, and it was time to leave. She gave the jadeblood a tentative hug before jumping over the railings and sailing away.

The Orphaner kept a watchful eye on them the whole time, not trusting Mindfang for a second. He almost stormed over when he saw the hug, but watching her jump off he saw no damage had been made. No physical damage at least. He walked over to Dol. "Everything alright?"

Rosa nodded. "Yes, she just thought she ought to leave, since I stalled her for a considerable amount of time. Forgive me for that, but I believe she is alright now." She waved as Mindfang steered her ship away.

Dualscar glanced from her wave to Mindfang, back to her. "You two seem awfully friendly." He emphasized the awful part.

"You two don't seem very black anymore." She smirked at him. "It's nothing that should threaten you, now do you wish for me to cut your hair now?"

Dualscar furrowed his eyebrows at her comment but nodded, leading her under the deck. "It was fine until she started threatening Psii. I guess I've been spending a lot a time with him and not that much with her."

Dolorosa followed. "I don't think you know, but she's very jealous of the relationship you have with Psii. It's clear to her how you care for him, and I assume she wishes you treat her like that."

"I do care for her as well. If she died I'd miss her very much." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "She's also a great bitch who seems to have trouble with boundaries. I don't care how jealous she gets, threatening his life is not a good way to get my attention!"

Rosa laughed. "Well, she said it certainly did get your attention! SHe just fail's to see what is so great about our Psiioniic is all."

Dualscar stopped and looked at her over his shoulder, just staring at her with the most confused and bewildered look before continuing on.

Rosa furrowed her eyebrow's. "..What?"

Scar shook his head. "Nothing, nothing at all. You just seem... strangely cheery after talking to her."

She shrugged. "It's been a long time since I've been able to consult someone about their quadrant's! It was the one thing I very much indulged while on the run, and I haven't been able to do so since I've been put on your ship."

Dualscar just nodded. He didn't believe that was all there was too it, but he certainly wasn't going to push her into talking about it. He took her to their room and pulled out a pair of scissors, handing them to her.

Dolorosa took them with a smile. "How short?"

He sat down in a chair. "Just a few inches shorter. Enough so it wont crawl down me back for a long time."

She nodded and fluffed his hair up, snipping off a few chunk's. She ran her hand's through it a few time's before cutting off an inch, then another. She fluffed it around, making sure she layerd it right, spiking it up once she was satisfied. "Okay, I believe this is alright."

Dualscar got up and went over to the mirror, checking it over himself. It was basically exactly what he wanted, but because it wasn't done by a paid professional he could only be so happy. He nodded to Dol. "It looks great, thank you."

"Of course, anytime." She pocketed the scissor's, grinning. "Is that all? Do you need counselling as well?"

Te seatroll shrugged and sat back down in the chair with an over exaggerated sigh. "I suppose. It seems I have a lot to consider about my current kismesis."

Dolorosa sat on the end of the bed, noticing Psii was under it. Probably still tending to his bees. "Yes, it appear's you do."

Dualscar rubbed at his face, groaning. "Does she want to be my matesprit? Is that what she means when she says she wants me to treat her like I treat Psii? I don't get what she wants from me."

"I think she would want a little more consideration besides hate pailing and flirting. I think she can tell how much you care and coddle over Psii. I think she assumes that if Psii was threatening her life to get your attention you would react differently. As if you didn't really care if he killer her, or not." Rosa watched him.

Dualscar groaned and looked away. She had a point. "Should I visit her? Bring her a gift and maybe talk to her about it?"

"I don't think a gift is necessary, but talking it out would be the best course of action. Just let her know what she really mean's to you, hug it out, maybe kiss, then come back and all should be swell." Dolorosa smiled gently.

Dualscar sat for a moment, taking it all in. "I guess sooner is better than later. Will you all be fine if I just leave for a couple hours, tops?"

She nodded. "Of course. Do you want me to stay in here with Psii, or keep an eye on the ship?"

"I'll get my first mate to watch over the ship. You just stay here and console Psii. One a his bees isn't doing too well." he got up and slowly headed over to the door.

"Okay, be careful, Violetblood." She smiled sweetly and shut the door in Dualscar's frowning face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just forget to post a chapter on time? I do.
> 
> HERE IT IS.


	16. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psiionic and Dualscar deal with a few emotional situations they're facing. They make up for it by being as lovey-dovey as possible.

Dualscar's talk with Mindfang... Didn't go so well. He wan't sure if he broke up with her, or she broke up with him, but there was alot of yelling and cuss word's. Either way, they probably wouldn't be seeing each other for a long time.

He loved the calm atmosphere that had entered in the last few weeks, despite his anger for the first while. His crew seemed to be getting along with Psii and Dol, and talked at length with him about their relationship. He felt he had never been closer to his crew than in these past few weeks.

However as they drew closer to land, he noticed Psii stay closer to him a lot more of the time. He hoped he would, and just wanted to have his arms around him at all times. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his composure on deck. Thankfully his crew was there for him, knowing it was getting harder for him with each passing hour. He had grown close with his first mate, and considered the idea of being moirails briefly. He wasn't ready to start any new relationship so early though, not with one already falling apart and the other destined to be destroyed in a week's time. At the end of the night, he told the crew they were done and they all smiled cheerfully, but made no big gestures. Not while in his presence. He put his arms around Psii, hugging him tightly. "Rather boring night, wasn't it?"

"I liked it." Psiioniic preferred the calm over exciting any night, just wanting to be with his sprit. He hugged Dualscar close and tight, looking up to give him a kiss, but instead he fell limp in Dualscar's arm's.

The seatroll caught his head just before it dropped, laying him down as he looked around. He saw the rest of his crew had fallen limp and was asleep as well. He picked Psii up and placed him on the bed, going out on to the deck, confused as to why everyone was asleep. No one was in pain like that time Psii talked to the Empress's lusus. Only one cause came to his mind.

He glanced around for the source, and spotted her on the railing. Mindfang stood on the railing's, holding the Dolorosa over her shoulder like a dead body, but she was still breathing. Mindfang had willed his whole crew alseep so she could take the Dolorosa.

Dualscar was pissed enough with seeing her and what she had done to his crew, but seeing who she was carrying, he was furious. He unsheathed his sword, charging forward. "MINDFANG YOU BITCH!"

Mindfang smirked over her shoulder, jumping gracefully off the edge onto her own ship. Right as she landed, she put a hand to her head, willing Dualscar unconscious. "Sweet dream's, Orphy! I hope it hurt's when you wake up!" She cackled and sailed her ship far away.

Ready to jump after her and scream some more, Dualscar passed out, his sword slicing a bit of his earfin off without his knowledge. He woke up not too long after being placed beside Psii. He blinked before remembering the events that happened before he passed out. He started getting up. "What are you all doing? Get up to the deck, we have to go after her!"

A crewmate spoke up. "We've already got some people searching the water's for her, sir! But we'll join the search." They left the room to go search for the Dolorosa.

Psii sat up, raising his eyebrow's at Dualscar. Something was very wrong.

Dualscar stormed around the room, holding back as best he could. "Shit... SHIT!" He punched the closet door, his fist going straight through. He glanced up at Psii, shaking his head sadly. "She took her."

Psii's eye's widened. "What."

Dualscar grabbed the door his fist was currently in, and tossed its off its handles, throwing it at the other end of the room. "She fucking TOOK Dol! That fucking bitch just took her!!!"

Psii started to panic, sitting up straighter and shaking his head. "Sh-she can't be gone!!"

Fuck it. Dualscar took the rest of the closet and smashed it to the ground loudly, wood and clothes flying everywhere. "SHE IS! THAT BITCH OF A KISMESIS TOOK HER, FUCKING-" He wasn't done tearing his room apart. He smashed the chair by his desk against the wall, the wood flying to pieces. Finally he calmed down enough to not yell everything, and looked at Psii sadly. "She's gone."

Dualscar looked over when Psii didn't say anything, to be met with a positively livid looking Psiioniic. His head was sparking loudly, and glaring at the floor. He silently got to his feet and left the destroyed room.

Crap. Dualscar followed after his sprite. "Psii get back here, we're going to find her."

"Fuck off." Psii growled. "I'M going to KILL HER!" He snarled, yanking his collar off and throwing it to the ground.

"No no no Psii WAIT!" He ran a bit to catch up and grabbed his arm.

Psii yanked his arm from his grasp, sending a few shock's through Dualscar. "I said I'm going to kill her and I fucking mean it Dualscar!!" He kept walking.

Dualscar grabbed the spot he was shocked and bared his fangs just enough to look menacing. "You can't go kill her! We don't know where she is! You have to stay here!"

Psiioniic looked at Dualscar like a gun barrel, sneering dangerously. He grabbed the collar of Dualscar's shirt and yanked him down. "I wont say it again."

Dualscar was scared, he'd admit it, enough to back down and take a step back in fact. But he wouldn't let up. "Psii, please. Please don't go. We'll find her, just... stay here. Please."

"I'm going to find that pathetic bitch, slaughter her and her worthless crew, and get my Rosa back. STAND DOWN!" He snarled and turned on his heel to go up deck. Sparking more angrily then any of the crew had seen once he went on deck.

Dualscar followed after him, keeping his distance. His crew dropped what they were doing and took a few steps back from seeing him. They could feel how dangerous he was. When Dualscar got on deck, he looked around at his crew desperately, hoping to find an answer on their faces. Seeing none, he continued after Psii. "We're going to find her! I won't stand down until you fucking relax! You'll die if you go out alone!"

"Have some damn faith." He snarled at him over his shoulder. "I WONT RELAX UNTIL SHE'S BACK ON THIS SHIP!!" Psii surrounded himself in psionic's and floated upward under the storm cloud's. Electricity radiating around him and into the air.

Shit. Dualscar motioned at his first mate, telling her to ready the ship for whatever storm was about to happen. He whistled for his lusus who, always close by, came by in no time. He got on and rose up to meet Psii. "Get back on that ship! You're not going anywhere if I have to tie you down myself!"

Psiioniic glared and snarled at his sprite. "I WONT!" He shot off up into the cloud's, then into the distance like lightning.

Dualscar just. Floated there. Not sure what had happened. He felt a worse sadness than he'd ever felt before, sure, but he was too shocked from his sudden disappearance to really react. Instead he floated back down to the ship. His crew had all stopped, his closer friends coming over to him as he got on the ship. He waved them all off and went to his room in a daze.

During that time he just stayed in his room, kneeling beside the bed, his elbows rested on the mattress and his hands gripping the side of his head. He didn't move at all from that position. He had no clue whether Psii was coming back, and it was the worst thing to ever happen to him. The fact that if he docked without him he'd be culled instantly crossed his mind, but it was just a fleeting thought compared to his thoughts of the goodbye they might never get.

After a few hour's, a crew member knocked on his door, tentatively informing him that Psii was back, and he was in the crow's nest.

It took Dualscar a minute to come back to the world just enough to hear those words and let them sink in. He left the room and pushed by anyone in his way, not noticing them all staring at him. He saw a brief glimpse of Psii on the top, and climbed straight up, grabbing whatever he could and ignoring all the potential times he could have died. As soon as he was safe in the crow's nest he wrapped his arms around Psii, not giving a shit about whether the sparks hurt him or not. He was never letting him go.

Psii just knelled silently, letting Dualscar wrap his arm's around him while his inside's were white hot with rage. He clenched his jaw and spoke. "I couldn't find her."

Hearing his voice brought Dualscar back fully, and he only hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry. We have some crew members out looking for her."

"I couldn't find her." He sniffled nad covered his face, sinking down to a sitting position, the rain soaking them both. "SHE'TH FUCKING GONE!" Lightning struck nearby the boat, flashing brightly with a loud clap of thunder.

Dualscar looked over the railing briefly, motioning to the crew to go back inside. Seeing the lightning that had happened they all listened without failure. His first mate gave him a nod, which he returned, before heading under after everyone. He put his hand on his matesprits shoulder. "Psii..."

Psii pulled his hair before sobbing loudly. Rosa was gone. He couldn't get her back. He was a failure. "SHE'S A BITCH I'LL KILL HER!! I WANT HER DEAD!!"

Not being pushed back, Dualscar wrapped his arms around Psii. Partly to try and keep him calm, mostly for his own selfish reasons of fearing he'd go. He had no words to say. He knew they'd never find her in time before Psii left. He held him despite the shocks and static. He cried himself, though not nearly as hard as Psii. It hurt him to have her gone, and it hurt him to see him like this, knowing whatever pain he was feeling, his matesprit was feeling a thousand times more.

Dualscar held the shaking, sobbing mess that was his sprit. He was getting relentlessly shocked with no collar on Psii, but he knew he couldn't help it. He whistled for his lusus. When he came Dualscar picked up the sobbing Psii and carried him down to the ground. Despite the tears on his face he put on a strong, steely look. He had to at least make it to their room, which thankfully he did. He collapsed to the floor with Psii and just held him as he cried it out, not shedding any more tears himself.

Holding Psii crying in his arms he promised himself there he'd get Mindfang back for this. He wasn't sure what he'd do, but it would be extremely painful for her. He'd take Dol away and put her somewhere safe, and he'd get Psii back and be with him forever and oh gog why did this have to happen??? He let a few more tears come out, sniffling against his shoulder.

Psii eventually stopped crying, rolling into the fatal position. He just felt dead more than he had before. He wanted to die. He carefully cut his wrist's with his Psi, sniffling softly and unhappily.

Dualscar knew exactly what was going on here and tried to stop it, taking his cape off to put pressure on the wounds. "Psii no don't do this. You can still live, love. Please you have a reason to live. You'll see her again, it just won't be for awhile. I promise you'll see her again. Please don't let those fucking voices take over." he was crying again. He never realized he had so many tears in him. "Please Psii. Live for me. I know I'm being selfish, but at least let me say goodbye properly."

Psiioniic choked, spilling a few more tear's from his eye's. "You're all tho goddamned selfish.."

Dualscar pressed the cape against his wrists harder, slowing down the blood flow even more. "Psii I'm sorry. Please don't die. Please not noww. I need you."

"I don't wanna live.. I don-don't wanna go!" He shook and covered his face, whispering. "Pleathe don't make me go back."

Dualscar dropped his arms and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, suddenly bawling far more than he ever had. It hurt him to hear him say these things with a pain he hoped he'd never have to feel. "I'm sorry I'm so sorry please Psii I'm so sorry." he wasn't sure what he was saying, he just knew he was selfish and didn't want him to die.

Psiioniic lay limply, shaking while he tried to stop his tear's. "You're a selfish bastard and I love you."

Dualscar hiccuped and sobbed. "I knoww I knoww I'm sorry. I lovve you so much." He clutched back, his claws on the verge of breaking his shirt and skin. His crying slowly died down, him apologizing the entire time. "Please just... just one more night... I just need you at least one more night."

Psii curled up in Dualscar's arm's. "G-get me a collar... Tho I can't hurt you anymore."

Dualscar weakly stumbled over to the fallen desk, turning it over just enough to open a drawer and pull out a new one. He fell back in front of him, shakily putting it on his neck before wrapping his arms around him again. "I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do nothin'... Stop apologizing." He nuzzled up into him, curling up into his small, skinny ball.

Dualscar laughed weakly. "It's usually me telling you that. Strange to hear it the other way around." Scar kissed his sprite's cheek and sighed, leaning into the hug more.

Psii hugged him close, taking in all that Dualscar was. "You're a jerk."

"I know. I'm a horrible, selfish person. Thank you for putting up with me." He stroked his hair and closed his eyes, so glad he was given the chance to spend just a few days more with him.

Psii laughed. "Make'th two of us. Thank you, Dualscar, for actually getting to know me." He rested his cheek on Dualscar's shoulder.

"It was the best use a my time." He laughed, wiping whatever tears were still on his face off.

"Even now you're an ass." Psii huffed.

Dualscar laughed more, picking Psii up as he stood, strength flowing back into him. He spoke with too light of a mood. "It's not like you'll have to deal with me much longer."

"Don't you dare fucking remind me. I'm in the middle of a shitstorm of my own feeling's, and the last thing I think either of us need's is a fucking reminder." Psii punched him in the arm.

Dualscar smiled sadly, sitting on the bed with him in his lap. "Sorry, guess I'm more of an ass than I thought."

"You are and I'm an idiot for loving you so much." Psii leaned on his sprite.

"Yes, yes you are." Scar kissed Psiioniic's forehead, going back to hugging Psii as tightly as he possibly could without hurting him.

Psii hugged him back, more gently. "Promise me, that when I go away... You'll live a long, happy life in y place. Meet people.. See the world for what it is, learn it's secret's, meet pletny of special people Just.. Don't forget me, but don't let me going away be the end to your world.."

Dualscar nodded, a tear escaping him randomly. "I promise."

Psii smiled, kissing his eye. "And when you find another sprite, tell them all about me!"

Dualscar laughed and grinned at him. "Oh I'll never find another sprit. None a them will evver compare to you." his grin faltered as he noticed his stutter make its presence.

Psiioniic grinned, snorting softly. "Well, if you ever do, tell them about me. I know you're writing about me. Keep those journal's with you till your last moment's so I can be with you, even if I'm not there, okay?"

Dualscar smiled and kissed him deeply. "I'll write about you everyday. I'll tell you everything that happens. I won't skip out on a single detail. Anyone willing to listen will hear about you and how wonderful you are."

Psii laughed. "Hah! Not everyone! Just tell the special people, since I'm special and all... I hope.. Then they will know how special they are too!" He blushed, feeling silly.

Dualscar nodded quickly, petting his hair. "A course you're special. You're the most special person I've ever met. No one I meet will ever compare to you, I guarantee it."

"At least meet some special people! Otherwise you'll never get to tell anyone about me!" He laughed and nuzzled the hand petting his hair.

The seatroll laughed, giving him a quick squeeze. "I'll make to meet plenty a special people! It's just that none a them will compare to you." He leaned back and looked lovingly into his eyes. "You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

Psii put their forehead's together. "And you're the best thing to ever happen to me." He grinned and pulled away, drying his cheek's off.

Dualscar held back his tears and kept smiling for them both. "Don't leave my side please. For as long as we can I want you as close as possible."

The Psiioniic sniffled, rubbing his eye's unhappily. "You're tho fucking selfish!" He hugged him tightly, burying his face into Dualscar's neck. "I wont, damnit. I wont leave. I'm sorry I did."

Dualscar hugged him back and laughed, tears that seem to come the fuck out of nowhere streaming down his face like goddamn. "I don't deserve someone as good as you. I love you so much for putting up with all my bullshit." He hugged him tight, kissing what he could. "I just love you so damn much."

"Same. I've just.. Had so much bullshit from the beginning. I don't know how or why you wanted to be with someone so damn pathetic as me, but you did. I love you, and I'll find you when I can. Just.." He pursed his lips, sniffling.

Dualscar stroked his head, pulling his head to his shoulder. "We're both fucking pieces a shit that somehow ended up lucky enough to find each other." He started shaking himself, his breathing becoming a bit shallow, but he wouldn't allow himself to cry.

Psii laughed, holding Dualscar as tightly as he could. "I don't wanna go. I don't wanna leave you... I just want to stay happy like this with you!"

Dualscar cringed at his words, a small hiccup escaping him that made him laugh at himself. "Think a the good times. Think a the times spent with me, with your friends. All those times you laughed, the times you smiled. I know it's difficult but try to think a those times too."

"Do as I thay, not as I do." He smiled and pulled him into a tight hug before pulling his bag over to them. "Lay down."

Dualscar did as he said, pulling down with him. He eyed the bag quickly but stayed focused on Psii, how he was currently still there with him.

Psii got off his sprit for a bit, fishing through his bag before pulling out his own little journal. He kicked his boot's off and took his wet shirt off, making sure Dualscar did the same before snuggling up next to him. He handed Dualscar his journal gently. "I took this on my travel's around the world. I wrote a little bit while I was here too.. Would you keep it and read it? Just so you have a bit of me to keep?"

Dualscar put an arm around Psii as he snuggled next to him, taking the book from his hands. A slight blush rose to his face, amazing Psii would want him to keep something like this. "A course love. I'm going to read it every day until I have it memorized." He kissed his cheek.

Psiioniic giggled and pulled the blanket up to his chest. "It's probably not as well written as anything you'd write, but it's mine and I wan't you to keep it, okay?"

Dualscar nodded, placing the book beside him before wrapping both arms around him tightly. "I'll keep it in a special place. Not sure what it'll be yet, but it'll be special."

Psii hugged him back just as tightly. "Will you read it to me later?"

"I'll read it to you as many times as you want." he kissed his forehead, closing his eyes.

"Just once later would suffice... Just.. Lay with me for a while." He nudged up under Dualscar's chin, careful not to poke him with his horn's.

"As long as you want." Clearly he was being over-dramatic with everything he said, but he just wanted Psii to be as happy as possible while he still could. He stroked his back as he rested his chin comfortably between his horns. It took him far longer to fall asleep than usual, but still he did. Having a warm matesprit against you can be a very comforting thing. One of his last thoughts before falling asleep was the unlikeliness that Psii would, and he decided he wouldn't reprimand him for it. He had plenty a reasons for not sleeping.

\-----

Dualscar woke up early, not feeling all too rested. Realizing how much he must have slept he sighed. It just seemed like wasted time now. Time that could have been spent with his matesprit in consciousness. He looked bleary eyed at Psii in his arms and played with his hair.

Psiioniic, having already been awake, looked up when his hair was being played with, before pressing his face inot Dualscar's bara boob's. "...I was thinking."

The violetblood blinked, not too surprised his matesprite was awake. "Hmm?"

"You ought to get a painting of me done. So in case you somehow forget what I look like, you'll have that to remember me by." He grinned, feeling so smart.

Dualscar nodded. "Sounds like a fantastic idea. We'll do that later tonight." He kissed the top of Psiioniic's head, smirking. "You should get a tattoo a me."

"A tattoo?" the yellowblood laughed. "I've never liked them before, but if I ever did get one, you bet it'd be of you."

Dualscar laughed, not serious about the idea. "Maybe just a my ass. I know how much you lovve it." He kissed the top of his forehead. "Or maybe my symbol." So he wouldn't forget his existence after being trapped in the ship for sweeps.

"I'll never forget you. I promise, I'll remember you all throughout time." He smiled up at him.

"It's not like I'll forget you either." He wrapped a leg around his, pulling him closer. "Still I wasn't serious about the tattoo. Not like there's anyone on the ship to give you one. We'll get the painting done though. That I'm serious about."

"Hell yeah." Psii leaned up to give him a kiss on the lip's. "Thtill gonna read my story?"

Dualscar grinned. "Obviously. Do you want me to read it now?"

"...Maybe." Psii grinned sheepishly.

The seatroll reached over and grabbed the book. "How long is it? Should I get myself some water before we settle in?"

Psii shrugged. "You can if you need to. I'll be right here, I promise!"

As much as Scar wanted to believe him, fear was taking over too much today. He smiled and snuggled in closer to him. "I'll get one if I need one." He flipped open to the first page and started reading.

He was on the verge of tears almost since the very beginning. The passion he put into each word was beyond anything he could ever do himself. He loved reading his thought process, getting a small feeling of what it must have been like to feel everything first hand.

The Psiioniic scribed one of the Signless' sermon's, talking about equality for all. Lowblood's, and highblood's alike. How everyone should'n't have to fight each other for what they believed in. How no one was higher from brith than anyone else. No one should have been able to measure someone else's worth through blood.

Reading Signless' part got to Dualscar, and sudden hatred for himself filled him as he thought of the sweeps he spent and the things he'd done just over someone's blood colour.

He read on, and saw that Psii had drawn a picture of himself. He lingered on the picture for a while, probably longer than Psii would have liked, but he loved it more than words could describe.

He came to the page's filled with more recent event's. How at first, Psii only had bitter hatred for Dualscar, and he wrote about it in great detail. But soon after, there was a page of love vomit, saying how much Psii loved his beloved matesprite.

Dualscar laughed reading about how much of an asshole Psii thought he was, and kissed him sweetly after reading the page of love vomit.

Psiioniic kissed him back thinking how weird it was to hear his thoughts in Dualscars voice. "Sorry, I wish it were longer."

"I do too." He stroked Psii's hair. "I wish there was more to read. Thank you for giving me this."

"Well, I didn't write everything. I can write more if you'd like?" He had an excellent memory!

"I'd love that." he put the book back and hugged him tightly. "I want to read about every thought to ever cross your mind. Only if you want to write it, a course."

"When we get someone to paint me, they should paint me writing." He grinned at the idea, holding Dualscar close. "Oh, and I'd love to write for you."

Dualscar loved the idea as well. "You're full a great ideas tonight, aren't you? As long as I can see your face in the painting I'd love to have it a you writing."

Psii nodded and gave him another kiss. "We should do that now. You can pick out what I wear if you want?"

The seatroll sat up slowly, stretching his arms over his head. "Sure. I'll pick out the perfect outfit."

"No, not perfect." Psii sat up with him, kissing his cheek. "Just the one you like seeing me in the most, okay?"

Scar wrapped his arms around Psii's shoulder and kissed his cheek back. "A course. Anything you want love."

"Just whatever made you happiest to see me in." Maybe even if that was him being naked.

Dualscar nodded and kissed his forehead before getting out of bed. Having Psii away was suddenly painful and he looked at him with a sad smile. "Bathe with me?"

Psiioniic nodded. "Of course! Well, only if you carry me." He smiled, holding his arm's up.

Dualscar grinned. He'd carry him anywhere. He picked him up in his arms and kissed his nose gently, carrying him to the washroom.

Paii held on, stroking his chest. "While I get painted, promise to command your ship today?"

The seatroll looked at Psiioniic sadly, getting undressed slowly. "You mean you want to be alone while you get painted?"

"Well, no, but I do want it to be a sort of surprise." He grinned sheepishly. "I hope you like suprises as much as I do." He started undressed himself as well.

Dualscar smiled weakly. "I enjoy a surprise every now and then. I'll command the ship while you're painted. Just don't take all night."

"Eheh, I'll try. I'll have alot more for you to read today, okay?" He smiled, stepping into the tub, pulling Dualscar in with him.

The seatroll grinned, stepping into the tub with him. "Glad to hear. Don't miss out on a single detail." He pulled him into a tight hug.Glad to hear. Don't miss out on a single detail."

Psiioniic put shampoo and conditioner on his hands, running them through Dualscar's hair. "I promithe. Ill write down everything. Can I have another journal or two?"

Scar was happy to hear him want to write so much, relaxing into his hands. "As many journal's as you want."

The yellowblood grinned and massaged his matesprite's head. Washing it out in the sorta cold, but kinda warm water. "Thank you."

Dualscar started washing Psiioniic's hair, taking his time to make sure it was perfectly soaped up. He rinsed his hair off, running his fingers through his hair in the water. He saw no reason to rush. Finally he stopped washing his hair and sat him back up before getting out of the tub, putting a hand out to him.

Psiioniic took his hand and leaned up to give him a kiss, all full of love.

The violetblood closed his eyes and leaned into the soft kiss, not wanting it to break off. He wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling closer and deeper.

Psiioniic cupped Dualscar's face, tilting their head's into it, making it deeper before parting. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled down at him, grabbing a towel for each of them.

Psii wrapped the towel around himself, holding his matesprite's hand while going into their room. "Pick out what I'm gonna wear."

Dualscar held his hand tightly, refusing to let go as he went through his clothes. He picked out a pair of his own pants and an old shirt of his. The first outfit of his Psii wore. "Here."

The landdweller took the clothe's. He slipped his shirt on and pulled on his pant's, looking over himself, recognizing the outfit. "Thith.. This was the first one of your's I wore."

The captain grinned, finishing up buckling his pants belt with one hand. "I hope you don't mind wearing it. I just love seeing you in my clothes, and I want a reminder of how I felt the first time I saw you wearing them."

Psiioniic grinned, kissing Dualscar sweetly. "I think it's nice. I love it." He beamed happily. "Now then, go get the painter, okay? I'll start writing right now!" He smiled, determined. He climbed onto the bed, pulling over a fresh notebook.

Dualscar smiled and leaned over the bed, kissing Psii quickly before heading to the door. "Be good while I'm gone."

"I promise." He grinned up at him before focusing on his writing.

Dualscar left, wary of leaving him alone. He went down a couple levels to his crew member he knew of that had the best painting job. Though it was unnecessary, he gave him a stern warning that if anything happened to Psii the consequences would be unpleasant. They said they wouldn't dare hurt him. He brought the painter back to their room and let them in.

Psiioniic was scribbling away intently in his own journal. Looking up he waved at Dualscar and welcomed the painter in. "Promise you wont get distracted, okay?"

"I won't." The painter waved goodbye to Dualscar as he left, closing the door quietly behind him.

stood around and commanded his ship like he was told. He left briefly to go feed the Empress's lusus. Mostly he was bored, impatient and worried. Bored because he was impatient, impatient because he was worried, and worried because he feared for Psii at all waking moments. He was tempted to go check on him several times, but waited on the boat. He hoped he'd come up soon to say it was finished.

A handful of lonesome hour's later, two arm's looped around Dualscar's middle from behind, nuzzling into his back. "Ith dooooone."

Dualscar let out a sigh of relief, not realizing he'd been holding his breath so much. He grabbed the arms around his middle and hugged them. "May I see it?"

"No." Psii snorted with a wide grin, patting his sprite's arm's. "'course you can, silly!"

Dualscar gently pulled the arms off him enough to turn around and face him. He beamed down at him. "Lead the way."

The Psiioniic grinned happily and held Dualscar's hand, leading him below deck into their room. Psii had used two journal's, his third one left open on the bed for him to continue with later. The canvas layed on their nightstand, almost done drying. Psii pointed to it. "It's right there."

Dualscar picked up the painting, marveling every aspect of him. It captured him perfectly. Just as the Psii he knew. The glow of his eye's, the curve of his fang's, how good he looked in that outfit. "It's incredible."

Psii beamed happily. "Mhm! I liked it too! You should pay the painter, I don't have any money." He smiled, looking at the painting as well.

The seatroll put the painting back and hugged Psii. "I'll do that later. When everyone's gone to bed. If I start paying one a them they're all going to want to be paid."

Psiioniic laughed and hugged his sprite. "Yeah, probably not a good idea. How was your night?"

"Boring. And lonely." He kissed the top of his head. "Though I love the painting, there'll be no more surprises if it means you being away for so long."

The yellowblood chuckled. 'Okay, it's a deal." He nuzzled into Dualscar's chest. "You're so sweet."

Dualscar laughed, nuzzling back. "You're the one who made me so sweet."

"Ahah! Sorry I got rid of your steely side." Psii hugged him tightly. "Though, I like you alot better like this."

"So do I." he squeezed him tightly before letting him go enough to breath. "Now that you're no longer occupied, is there anything you want to do?"

"Be with you." He smiled and kissed his nose.

"I had the same thing in mind." He swooped him up in his arms, walking out of the room. "I've still got a bit longer to do my job, then we have all dawn to be together."

"I'll stay up deck with you, don't worry!" Psii scooped his journal up and slipped his boot's on, holding Dualscar's hand while he lead them up deck.

Dualscar took him over to the railings at the back of this ship and leaned on them, giving Psii a quick kiss. He kept a good grip on his hand as he looked back to his crew. He saw a group of confused sailors and yelled instructions over to them. He knew instinctively what was wrong, had been a captain for so long it was like a sixth sense. He looked around the rest of the ship, squeezing Psii's hand.

It was simply a broken rope for a main sail. He told them about the emergency rope under the deck, but for now just hold the sail while someone went to retrieve a rope. He stroked his thumb over Psii's hand and leaned just a bit closer, feeling Psiioniic squeeze his hand back.

Psiioniic sighed, kissing Dualscar's cheek lovingly. "It's nice out."

Dualscar nodded agreeing with him. As soon as his head bobbed the crew mates holding onto the sail let go, causing it to flap forward. The wind on the single sail caused it to turn and lean. The ship quickly began to tilt on its side, everyone grabbing on to whatever they could as it went almost vertical. Dualscar gripped the railings and wrapped an arm around Psii's waist, in case he hadn't grabbed on in time. He didn't see any of the crew fall in, but some where extremely close. He cursed how strong the wind was. "Can you hold yourself onto the railing's?"

The yellowblood nodded, latching himself tightly onto the railing's, keeping a firm hold on his journal. He wasn't about to fall in and lose all his work!

The seatroll nodded, making sure his matesprit had a good grip before he climbed across the railings like monkey bars(which trolls don't have, so it made the situation more odd). He figured he could let the other sail go, then help everyone to what was currently the top of the ship, hopefully stabilizing it. He climbed over as fast as he could, yelling obvious things at his crew, such as "hold on" and "don't fall in" because hey, maybe someone was dumber than he thought. Aligning himself up with the mast, he dropped down onto its side. He crouched down and unsheathed his sword, slowly cutting the rope.

As everyone cheered and thanked him, he did a head count, making sure the same amount of people on board before were still there. Thankfully, they were. He sent a few more people down to get ropes before going back over to Psii. "You alright?"

The Psiioniic clung tightly onto the railing's much like a scared cat. He stared the water down and shrugged. "I'm not sure..."

Dualscar wrapped his arms tightly and securely around his waist. "I've got you. You're not going to fall in." He figured that was the case, considering Psii hadn't moved at all.

That seemed to take a great deal of stress off Psii. He let go of the railing's shakily, speaking calmly. "Thank you. That was scary! Damn wind."

Dualscar rolled his eye's with a smile. "It gets absolutely ridiculous some times. Thankfully no one was lost this time." he hugged him tighter, trying to stop his shaking with sheer strength.

Psii took deep breath's, soon enough calming down. He smiled. "I know what you mean. I had to fly through a tornado one time! It was crazy."

The cpatain looked at him with amusement and surprise, raising an eyebrow. "You did what?"

"I fleeewwww though a tornadooo. You know, the swirly thing that cloud'th form when there's a storm?" He twirled his finer's around, trying to show him what he was talking about.

Dualscar laughed. "I know what a tornado is, you shit." He nuzzled into his hair. "Why did you fly through one?"

The Psiioniic chuckled. "I lost my bag! The storm sucked it right off my arm's, so I went after it."

The violetblood laughed more, relaxing against the rails. "You really are powerful."

"Don't remind me." He sighed sadly, getting yet another reminder of where they were going.

"Sorry." He kissed the top of his head. Three trolls came up from the deck, and a few more joined them as they climbed and tried to put the sails back on. At least their travel had been delayed a bit. Probably. "Didn't have much time to write during that accident, huh?" He smirked.

"Well, no, I had to hang on!" He pouted, leaning onto Dualscar's chest with a huff. "What was the point of bringing this if the boat was just gonna tip over?"

"If you still want to, there's probably not going be any more accidents for awhile." He stroked his hair. He hoped Psii recounting his memories while writing would get his mind off what he had unfortunately reminded him of.

Psiioniic nodded. "Okay, no peeking, alright?" He looked up at Dualscar, raising an eyebrow at him, stalling the hair petting for a moment

Dualscar smiled. "I promise I wont look." He kept his arm around him, holding him close to his side. His crew came up in small groups, thanking him for saving them. Several told him that's why he's captain. Boosting his already enormous ego, he shrugged and agreed, a cocky smirk on his face for the rest of the night. He delayed it for as long as he could, but when the sun was just about to head over the horizon, he sent everyone under the deck. The night was finished. He turned to Psii and kissed his forehead. "Time to go love."

The yellowblood sighed. "Booo." He smiled anyway's, looping an arm around Dualscar's waist happily. "Let's be off then."

The seatroll led him under, the sun barely touching his skin as they disappeared just in time. He closed the door behind him when they entered and stretched his arms over his head, pretty dang tired.

Psii cleared away his journal's, slipping onto the bed. He pulled Dualscar down on top of him. Dualscar flopped on top of Psii, not holding any weight back on purpose. He mumbled into the pillow beside Psii's head. "I'm just going to sleep here like this."

The air got pushed out of Psii's chest, Dualscar being sufficiently heavier than Psiioniic's ever would be. He coughed, laughing quietly. "I guess if you have to!"

"Alright, see you tomorrow." He pretended to snore and act like he was sleeping. He didn't last long before he started laughing to himself. He pushed himself off to let Psii breathe.

Psiioniic laughed at the hand brushing up against his side, very very ticklish. He giggled, taking deep breath's to re-fill his lung's.

Dualscar threw his armour off and kicked off his boots before realizing what was happening with Psii. "Are you ticklish?"

"U-uh- uhm.." He blushed a deep yellow with a wide, guilty grin.

Dualscar grinned evilly and his hands went to work, tickling his sides.

Psii snorted, before laughing loudly, squirming like a huge worm. "Th-thtop! Fiend!!" He laughed louder, trying to wriggle away from him.

"You'll never escape my wrath!" He laughed and continued tickling him, reaching up to his armpits.

Psiioniic's face flushed yellow as he laughed harder, squirming away only to be followed by the dualpredator. There was no escaping this tickle wrath. "Sanctuary!! Uncle- uncle!!"

"There is no escape!" He tickled him for just a bit longer before collapsing on him, laughing. "Alright, I'll have mercy on you. This time."

Psii gasped, still giggling loudly. He gasped the air back into his chest, hitting Dualscar's shoulder. "You're a monster!"

Still laughing, Dualscar wrapped his arms around Psii and gave him a big bear hug. He turned onto his side so he wouldn't crush him anymore. "I'm sorry, but how could I not?"

Psii laughed happily, hugging Dualscar back. "No no, it's okay. I'm surprised you didn't notice sooner! Though consider me glad for that."

Dualscar grinned and nuzzled into his hair. "You'd hate me by now if I found out sooner."

"I can't hate anyone- maybe that lousy bitch, and that queen, but no one like you." He smiled, kissing his chest.

Dualscar pet his hair, holding him close to his chest. Maybe if he was lucky he'd get a few more kisses. He stopped himself before mentioning Mindfang. "And I'm lucky you don't."

"Hmm." He nodded, careful not to jab Dualscar with his horn's.

The seatroll snuggled back, wrapping his ankle around Psii's. He closed his eyes, ignoring the guilt in his gut. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Psii grinned, smooching Dualscar's chest some more.

Dualscar grinned, happy to hear his words and to get another kiss. He fell asleep quickly, breathing softly into his hair. He fell asleep with the love of his life in his arm's, dreaming of the happier night's.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit you guys.
> 
> The next chapter is the end.
> 
> Oh my god even I'm not ready for this and I've read it like three times.


	17. The Second Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story comes to a conclusion.

Dualscar woke up the next night, and upon realization his heart dropped. One last night he had with Psii. He had so much he had planned to do with him, and now they barely had any time left. He sighed and hugged Psii tightly, closing his eyes and taking in his presence as best he could.

The seatroll didn't hold his loving sprite long before there was a frantic knock on the door. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he got up, grunting, and opened the door. His first mate, Amalia, stood there, tears swelling in her eyes but putting on a brave face otherwise. He raised his eyebrow at her. "What's wrong?"

She swallowed, putting on a steely look. "We've miscalculated captain. The Empress's palace is in sight."

Psiioniic, already been awake, shot up straight with wide eye's at her word's. "You're lying."

The air was sucked out of Dualscar, and he couldn't move for a minute. Suddenly anger struck him. He pushed back his first mate and stormed up to the deck, not caring at his appearance at all. He rushed up the stairs, ready to climb to the crow's nest, but he didn't have to. From where he stood he could see the top of the palace and the Empress's symbol on the flag waving in plain sight.

Below deck, the Psiioniic stared at the woman like she was the devil. He took deep breath's, rubbing his face, trying to keep it together. He smiled, putting on a brave face, smiling at her. "I'm glad.. I got to meet you."

Amalia smiled back sadly. "I'm glad I got to meet you too. It was a pleasure having you on board, sir."

Dualscar was not so calm. He stormed back to their room, yelling at her to get back on deck. They both knew he wasn't angry at her, but he couldn't think of another way to vent his anger. He slammed the door behind him, miraculously not breaking it off it's hinges. "No no no no SHIT!"

Psii threw his blanket off and hopped up, coming beside Dualscar, hugging his side's and shushing him. "Shh sh shhh." He caressed Dualscar's face soothingly.

Feeling Psii grab on, Dualscar hugged him back, clutching on like he was his lifeline. He wouldn't allow himself to cry, because he knew he'd never stop. And crying in front of the Empress is not something you want to do. He continued cursing under his breath.

"..Eheh.. Guess we ought to get dressed?" He smiled, kissing Dualscar's cheek sweetly.

Dualscar pulled back and looked at him sadly, still breathing deeply. Eventually he put on a smile. "I guess so. Ought to wash up first."

Psii nodded, pulling Dualscar into the bathroom, staring a bath for them both. He stood up straight, slipping out of his clothes with a smile.

Dualscar made himself grin and smile, trying to act like the end wasn't so soon. He took off his clothes and picked up Psii, sitting down with him in his arms. Psii put the hair product on hish and's gently massaging them onto Dualscar's head. The seatroll leaned into his hands, enjoying it greatly. Pushing away all those horrid thoughts, like this would be the last time they did this. He put shampoo in his hand and returned the lathering to Psii, being as gentle as he could be.

The Psiioniic smiled, sticking his tongue split's out in content with a goofy smile. He pressed his head up into the rubbing, smiling happily.

Dualscar loved his face during the head rubs, making it last as long as possible so he could watch it for as long as possible. Finally, he rinsed out his hair, still making sure to take his time.

Psii sat with his sprite for a long while in the tub before deciding they should get out. He stood up, taking Dualscar's hand in his own. He got them both some towel's, drying Dualscar's hair out for him.

Dualscar took a towel and dried his yellowblood's hair, shaking it a bit vigorously to make his hair stand on end quickly. He smiled at how goofy he looked. He gave him a long kiss on his forehead.

Psii pulled him into a hug, kissing his cheek's, then his lip's, making it all last. He pulled away and brought them out into their room to get dressed. He dumped his bag out and pulled out his old pilot suit with grimace. He pulled it on, zipping up the side's and pulling his boot's on.

The violetblood put on his finest clothes, pulling his cleaned Armour over top. He put it's hair into it's usual position, not caring if it was done up specially for the Empress. He turned to Psii and smiled.

Psii turned to Dualscar, pulling him into a tight hug. He pulled away slightly only to give Dualscar a deep loving kiss. He pulled away after a minute or two with sadness. "I want you to leave as soon as you can, okay?"

Dualscar kissed him back, not letting go until he needed to breath. "I will. If you find any way out, take it. Take it as fast as you can. I don't care what it is, as long as you don't..." He trailed off. He couldn't say the last words.

"Don't forget me either, okay? Find a new sprite, if you can. Meet plenty of special people! Sail everywhere! And, if I do find a way out... I'll let you know, okay?" He'd send his spirit to give him a kiss before he passed on.

Dualscar nodded, smiling sadly. "I will." His voice was hoarse, so close to breaking down. He swallowed it down, and took his hand, ready to leave.

Psiioniic smiled brokenly, taking one last look around the room. He turned back to Dualscar. "I love you Dualscar, with everything, always remember that, okay?"

The seatroll nodded, somehow managing to make his smile just a bit wider. Just for him. "I'll never forget you. I love you."

The yellowblood leaned up and kissed his sprite with all the passion in the universe, making it last as long as he could before pulling away, pressing his face against his chest for a moment. He sniffled and turned away and pulled over some pill's. He had to be drugged up before he got delivered, just to make sure he didn't try anything funny. He slipped them into his mouth and swallowed with a sigh.

Dualscar watched on solemnly, taking his hand once he was done, leading Psii up deck. They'd be pulling into port in a few minute's.

The drug's, already taking effect, made the Psiioniic smile blearily. He became increasingly foggy headed, his stance being off slightly. He looked around and smiled, waving to the crew before leaning against Dualscar before they arrived.

The crew all waved back. None of them could find the right words to say. They pulled and let the anchor down, and Dualscar let go of his hand. The Empress guards took Psii and handcuffed him. Dualscar walked with them, keeping a steely, dead expression on his face.

Psii might as well have gotten dragged, making distressed noises, which the guard's ignored. Entering HIC's palace, the smell of baked good's wafted the air, a small layer of water covering the floor's. Everything was obnoxiously shiny, a few of her portrait's were covered in her pink glitter.

The guard's dragged the Psiioniic to Her Imperious Condescension's throne room where the queen herself sat in her throne. The grand Highblood standing next to her, talking about something.

Dualscar stopped and motioned to Psii. "Your helmsman, Empress. Brought in as good condition as he was when we last parted ways." He was taking a big risk, but he continued. "He works best under good treatment. He'll last a lot longer if you treat him well."

The queen's face stretched into a wide, amused grin. "Oh? Is that so? How good should the treatment be?" She sat up, leaning forward with a knowing grin. "Should I enlist him to play pirate on your little ship?"

His eyes widened, but he tried not to show it. He narrowed them right back again. "I don't know what you're referring to."

The queen stood up, emanated her all knowing power. She motioned to the doorway, where a troll with a scarred face stood. "What was it you told me, guppy?"

Vozleu, the former first mate, looked at Dualscar, stern but with some pity. "He has been in a matespritship with the pissblood for most of the journey."

Dualscar glared at him, shocked. "You fucking..."

HIC laughed. "Oh yes, of course! How could I forget?" She grinned happily, wandering over to the Helmsman, her heel's clicking dangerously on the floor.

The Grand Highblood, stood off to the side, smirking in distaste. "Motherfucker's.. Miracles maybe."

The queen grabbed Psii's face, pulling his face up to inspect him. "Well, I guess it is kinda pretty!"

Dualscar was shaking, from anger, fear, sadness, every terrible emotion. He turned to his previous first mate. "How could you.."

Vozleu shrugged. "I tried to warn you sir, but you wouldn't listen."

Dualscar sneered, turning back to the Condence. "Please Empress... Don't hurt him.. I'm begging you."

The empress cackled at him, turning back to Psii with a hard slap to his face, causing him to fall to the ground. "Oh mercy me, what an accident! Haha!" She pressed her heel on his chest, laughing at his wince. Sh looked to the guard's. "Take him away."

The guard's lifted Psii back upright, dragging him behind them. Psii sniffled and reached out to Dualscar, trying to say something, anything, but the door shut on his face.

Her Imperious Condence went over to Dualscar. "You see Dualscar? He's just a lowblood, like an animal. He doesn't know love, and you're a fool for thinking so."

Dualscar watched the doors close, tears growing in his eyes. He refused to let them shed. He looked back at her. "He does know love. He's not an animal like we think they are. Please Empress, have mercy."

"Why should I? There's no reason to, my dear Dualscar. Come with me, I want to.. Show you something." She smirked wickedly, turning around on her sharp heel's, walking out of the throne room. "Thank you for the tip, little mate~!"

Dualscar glared daggers at the first mate, who merely returned his glance with a bored expression. The captain followed her, knowing this would not end well. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

"It's a surprise!" She laughed and took the violetblood down a few winding hallway's , approaching some guard's standing next to a locked door. The empress unlocked the door with a big smile, ushering Dualscar in first before shutting the door tightly. It was a long room with a two way mirror, they were on the seeing side. It was looking into a sort of operation room, a handful of doctor's standing by.

A handler rolled in the Psiioniic on a stretcher. He had a mask over his mouth and nose, probably feeding him that sleep gas.

The empress stood by the window, her smile having never left. She perked up at the sight of the yellowblood. "There's your little lowblood."

Dualscar walked over to the window, shaking with each step. He knew something terrible was going to happen. He frowned. "Please Empress. Please don't do this. I'm begging you."

HIC smiled, tapping the glass. "It's for the good of the empire, guppy."

A doctor looked up when the glass was tapped and nodded, telling the other's around him it was time. Psii remained sedated as they started their procedure. They lifted Psii's arm's up, tied a band around his elbow's to keep any blood from flowing back.

The doctor's waited patiently before starting. They put down some tarp before cutting off his left hand, and the Psiioniic screamed.

Dualscar stepped back and almost fell over from the scream. He couldn't care less about his presence in front of the Empress. He threw himself against the glass, hitting it as hard as he could. "Please Empress! Please stop this! I'll do whatever you want, just please stop!"

"Why Dualscar, you already did!" She smiled sweetly and put a hand on his shoulder. "You brought me my Helmsman"

Psiioniic's eye's spilled over with yellow tear's, writhing in pain, trying to get away from these devil'. The doctor's ignored his scream's and started attaching wire's that fell from the ceiling. HIC had placed her ship over her palace so this procedure could be done.

Once all the wire's were properly placed, the Doctor's cut off Psii's other hand, causing more scream's from him. He cried loudly, wanting to die, wanting to disappear, to cease existing. He wanted to kill them all, but he couldn't.

Dualscar scratched at the windows, the tears streaming down his face. He punched it over and over, 'til his knuckles bled, then he punched some more. "PLEASE! STOP IT! LET HIM GO, PLEASE!" He screamed, losing all composure he had kept up until then.

The empress only grinned wickedly. "Stop getting so worked up, I'll replace him, if that's what you're worried about." She waved him off, enjoying the show.

The handler's held the Psiioniic down as the Doctor's moved lower. They angled him appropriatly, taking their easurement's carefully, before slicing down. The yellowblood wailed, putting his soul into his scream's of pain. He sobbed loudly as they attached all the rest of the wire's. They made sure everything was attached before leaving the room.

The yellowbloodd cried sadly as the ceiling opened up, and those pink tentacle's fell down, running around him and his wire's before burning their way into his skin. Psii cried loudly as they moved him, swallowing him up into the red battleship, leaving only spot's of blood behind that he was ever there.

Satisfied, Condy smiled wide, taking a hold of Dualscar's wrist and taking him up into her ship.

Psii sat in the Helmsblock, in the position he would be for the next thousand sweep's to come. Blood was splashed all over his jumpsuit, the tentacle's pulsing with his power running through them. The block lit up with red and blue, a liquid filling up around his column, feed the tentacle's around his base.

The Empress smirked, happy with her gift. She pulled down the Psiionic goggle's, handing them to Dualscar. "Would you do the honour's? I'll give you two some.. Privatcy." She laughed, dropped them into Dualscar's hand's and leaving the room.

Dualscar could barely stand. He knew he didn't really have a choice in the option. Tears streaming like there no tomorrow, which he really felt like there wasn't, he stumbled over to Psii. Slowly, he put the goggles on, hiccuping and sobbing as he did. As soon as they were in position he fell to his knees and bawled. He did this. He could have gone on the land with Psii, but he brought him here. Like the selfish, shitty bastard he was.

The goggles burned, and Psii screeched once more. He sobbed brokenly, his head pounding, his body hurting, everything he loved in some sort of hell. He knew Dualscar was here, so he strung together his last bit's of sanity to speak. "C-come o-N D-duaalthcar... I w-w-w-wouldn't b-... Be tho thad-d-d... If I g-g-g-got to thee... You thmile..."

Dualscar was shocked Psii was still able to talk. Slowly he stood up, ending his crying just enough to give Psii a giant grin, the tears still falling down his face. He spoke quietly with a hoarse voice. "If it's for you I'll do anything in the world."

Though Psiioniic's vision was failing, he saw the smile clear as day. He spilled some more tear's, which burned his new wound's but he put on a brave face otherwise. "C-ca-can I h-... Have o-o-one latht-t-t kith-th m-m-maybe?" Trying to talk was difficult. He hoped he made sense. His mind was flooding over with codes.

Dualscar nodded as he leaned in, pressing their lips together. His hand came up to Psii's face, shaking, as he held the kiss for as long as he could. He pulled himself in, making it as deep and passionate as he could manage.

Psiioniic sniffled, kissing back as best he could manage. H could feel himself being lost in all the code's, so he pulled away to choke out his last word's. "I-I-I-I L-l-ove y-you D-D-Dualthca-"

And just like that, The Psiionic was no more, and Helmsman 413 was returned to his service.

The violetblood's hands fell to his neck, grasping on for dear life. His head bowed and leaned against his chest, going back to sobbing and hiccuping. He knew it was futile and he wouldn't hear him, but he had to say something back. "I... I love you too Psii..."

Guard's pulled him out from the Helmsblock, taking him off her ship and to the dock's. They sent him on his way.

Dualscar made his way back to his ship. He could feel the Empress's guards glaring at him, laughing, mocking him. He didn't care. He felt empty. He welcomed their ridicule, never imagining he'd want to feel pain over what he was currently feeling. Which is to say, nothing. His crew stayed out of his way, taking their hats off and holding them over their chests. He didn't take notice. The rest of the week he stayed kneeling at his bed, staring up at the picture of Psii that hung on the wall. His first mate was busy, taking care of the ship as best she could while also making sure their captain was still alive. One day she snapped, the pressure getting to her. She punched him, saying she wouldn't stand to have such a pathetic captain, and this was not how Psii would have wanted him to act. He closed his eyes and swallowed. She had a point. He stood up, putting a hand on her shoulder kindly. He told her to send their crew to bed, and he'd be back to work in the evening.

It took him a sweep to read Psii's journals. He had to take another day off after that. Though they had stopped at land plenty of times, it took him five sweeps from the day they parted for him to step off the ship. He was smaller and weaker, not taking as good care of his body. It would of course be the first day he set foot on land that he'd see her. She was in the middle of a crowd, and when she spotted Dualscar'she smiled. He went over to confront her, pulling his sword out, when she noticed who was with her. Dolorosa was walking around with Mindfang like a pair of... like matesprits! He started yelling at her, wondering if she cared at all that Psii was dead. It was when she merely giggled and smiled that he could tell what was going on. She was being mind controlled. Mindfang tried to make a move on him, and he punched her and threw her to the ground. He could not emphasize how over they were. He told her if he ever spotted her again, she wouldn't last long enough to utter a single word.

When they left there a few nights later, they still weren't off his mind. He had to do something about it. His first mate came up to him, saying she had an idea. She had hired an assassin for him, and all they had to do now was wait. He smiled, glad she would be done with soon. Maybe Dol could even come back here. Two weeks later he received word of Dol's death, and he almost trashed the entire ship. Just before he went on his rampage he broke down in tears. He sobbed the whole day and night. He vowed he'd get Mindfang. Make her pay. He set sail for The Grand Highblood's cave. Being close to the Empress, he should be plenty willing to go after Mindfang. It took them a few months. Months he filled re-reading all of Psii's journals, memorizing every word, every flick of the letters, the positions of the letters.

When they reached his cave he told his crew to wait there, telling them the subjuggulators were dangerous, which of course they already knew. He headed up, ignoring their threats and obscene gestures. He went directly to GHB, telling him that the dreaded pirate Mindfang had been seen, and he knew where she was headed. Being as odd and creepy as usual, he wanted to hear a joke before he heard anything more. Obviously he didn't tell him one, saying he was being ridiculous and this was not the time for that. This was not the right answer. GHB got up and smacked him around, laughing and asking for a joke the whole time. Dualscar didn't say a word. He had his armour removed and his chest scratched open with three large gashes.

Had he not been as high on the hemospectrum as he was, he probably wouldn't have made it back to his ship. But he was near the top, and stronger than he thought. He had the strength to sail away from the cruel island. It wasn't until he was safe that he noticed he was alone. He looked around and noticed blood splatters everywhere. A couple body parts scattered about. His crew was dead. He stumbled to his room, the eerie silence of being alone in the middle of the ocean surrounding his every movement. Everything was gone. His journals, his bed, even his painting of Psii. Not that it would matter. He stumbled over to his hidden hole in the wall where he kept Psii's journals. He shakily reached for something to write with his in belt, and fell over, pained and weakened. He opened to the last page. He had to write something. Shaking, his vision going, he wrote his last words before his last breath left him.

"I wish I could have done more for you. I love you"

His ship traveled for months, alone and deserted before it landed on a small island seemingly in the middle of nowhere, only to be discovered thousands of sweeps later by his very descendant, who in his young naivety, threw the journals into the ocean and went straight for the jewelry. The journals sunk to the bottom of the ocean, never to be read by anyone ever again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.
> 
> On that happy note, I just want to say thanks so much for staying with this story to the very end. Psii rper and I had so much fun making it and it really means a lot that you guys liked it and read it all the way through. If you liked this story, we've got plenty more stories that just need to be edited and will get put up soon. Stay tuned for the next one!
> 
> For now however, feel free to curl up in a blanket and look up memes to feel better.


End file.
